Au fil du temps
by Okamiie
Summary: Maltraité depuis son enfance, Drago Malefoy est contrôlé par une peur et des ordres de son père, ainsi que Lord Voldemort. Inquiet que son père le renie de nouveau, il doit effectuer une tâche : tuer Albus Dumbledor. Mélangé par des sentiments nouveaux, Drago ne semble pas vouloir faire du mal et découvre un groupe qui l'accepte.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_OMG! Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais écrit une histoire et je ne voulais pas vous faire déprimer avec une autre histoire qui amènera nulle part! De ce fait, j'ai voulu vraiment m'investir et je veux faire une fic à la fois! Donc voici mon nouveau concept! D'ailleurs, j'ai tout supprimé mes autres histoires (ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont toujours dans mon ordinateur!) Cette fois ci, je termine avant de poster une autre histoire!_

_Bon, que dire de celui-ci? Cela m'a pris vraiment du temps à le concevoir! J'adore mon nouveau couple : Dramione! Bien que c'est ma première, cela peut être long avant que l'histoire entre Drago et Hermione s'installe. Inquiétez-vous pas! Elle arrivera! D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette histoire : je mets un rating T, mais je peux le changer pour M au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance, tout dépend comment je décide de faire les futurs scènes. De plus, je tiens à vous précisez quelques informations : Petit peu de UA, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a quelques éléments qui sont changés dans mon histoire. D'abord, le professeur Rogue est toujours le professeur de potion. Remus Lupin sera donc le professeur de défendre contre les forces du mal. Voldemort est présent et Lucius n'est pas en prison d'Askaban. Drago se fait maltraiter. Voilà. _

_Bon lecture et une petite review :D_

* * *

Prologue

Le sol était froid. Il sentait du chaud couler sur son bras… Du sang. Il se releva péniblement, avant de réaliser que c'était une erreur. Un autre sort d'endoloris le frappa et violemment il retomba vers le sol. Ce fut le 34e sort de douleur qui recevait et il s'évanoui. Le père du garçon le regarda avec horreur. Il avait renié son seul fils. Il avait échoué. La seule fois qu'il aurait pu prouver au Seigneur que la famille Malefoy était forte, son propre fils a échoué. Lucius était en colère, déçu et désespéré. Drago avait 16 ans et à son âge, tuer un oiseau n'était pas dramatique, mais voir son fils devenir anéanti le frustra au plus haut point! Il lança un sort pour le réveiller, sans toutefois réduire la douleur. Drago se réveilla avec un cri d'horreur. Il avait mal. La mère de celui-ci, Narcissa, regarda la scène sans émotion.

-Je vais être vraiment déçu, Drago, si tu ne réussis pas ta mission que le Maître t'a confiée.

Drago déglutit aux paroles de son père. C'était très rare qu'il avait été fier de son fils. Avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient, il réussit à se lever et regarder dans les yeux de son père, sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait un masque froid et impassible.

-Je vais réussir.

Il n'en rajouta pas plus. Le Maître regarda la scène et parlant pendant quelques minutes avec Lucius. En effet, Voldemort lui expliqua qu'il était fier de lui. Montrer à son fils les futurs conséquences de ne pas écouter et d'échouer étaient splendide. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien demandé à Lucius. Il était fier de son apprenti Mangemort. Après la discussion, Voldemort regarda le jeune Serpentard et d'une voix glaciale et lui spécifia qu'il n'aura aucun problème à le tuer. Le jeune blond regarda le Maître et se dit qu'il devait être aussi fou que son père. Ils, Lucius et Voldement, attendaient une réponse de la part du jeune garçon. Il comprit et il affirma avec un signe de tête. Les deux satisfaits de leur menace allèrent plus loin, dans un des nombreuses pièces du Manoir.

Narcissa regarda son fils, sans plus, elle partit sans un regard. Drago se mit à genou et respira de plus en plus rapidement. Il commença une crise d'angoisse et décida d'aller dans sa chambre.

Enfermé depuis plusieurs heures, il se retourna dans son lit pour la millième fois. C'était pénible d'essayer de dormir avec tous ses douleurs… Au milieu de la nuit, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et fit semblant de dormir. Drago fut étonné d'entendre les pas de sa mère. Il pouvait les reconnaître en tout temps. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

-Je suis tellement désolée, mon cœur… Je ne peux pas t'aider. Je suis faible. Pleura Narcissa.

-Maman… mère… Tu n'es pas faible, je te trouve forte.

-Drago, je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit…

-Tu me protèges et tu te protèges. Je t'aime mère.

Narcissa sut qu'il était sincère. Elle lui donna un bisou et soigna ses blessures. Elle pleurait, mais Drago ne fit pas attention. Il détestait entendre sa mère pleurer, c'était douloureux pour lui.

* * *

-Harry! Cria Ron, ravit de revoir son ami chez lui pour les dernières semaines de vacances.

Harry était chez son ami fidèle, sans savoir que sa vie sera un enfer. Il souriait, jouait, avait du plaisir. Bref, ce fut les deux semaines les plus merveilleux pour le jeune garçon. Il oublia même qu'il était le survivant et sa mission. Il était simplement heureux et ceci fut de plus en plus voyant quand sa meilleure amie, Hermione, arriva.

Ils, Ron et Harry, sautèrent dans ses bras et l'agacèrent pendant toute la journée. L'entrée allait être merveilleuse pour eux-autres. Sans se douter qu'un malheur leur attendait.

-Je suis heureuse d'être avec vous autres. Sourit Hermione.

-On est heureux que tu sois ici. Répondit Harry.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Des cours, des professeurs, de Poudlard. Ils ont eu du plaisir. Puis au fur et à mesure que les discussions avançaient, Hermione essaya d'entrer dans un sujet plus… sensible. Les amours!

Ron expliqua qu'il aimerait rencontrer une belle fille, être en amour, quoi! Harry, pour sa part, était beaucoup plus subtil. Il expliquait qu'il ne se souciait pas de cela, qu'il pensait encore à Cho. Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione su qu'il lui mentait. Elle décida de lui en parler plus tard, lorsqu'ils seront que tous les deux. Du côté d'Hermione, elle était trop pudique et coincée pour parler de quelque chose. En effet, Ron avait simplement parlé de baisser et elle était devenue rouge tomate. Les deux garçons avaient ri d'elle et la jeune Gryffondor partie vers sa chambre, avec Ginny.

Elle était arrivée rouge et Ginny se demanda ce qui se passait, quand elle entendit les deux lions rirent aux éclats, elle comprit. Regardant Hermione, elle se mit à rire aussi. Ce n'était pas un rire méchant, plutôt un rire subtil. Elle s'avait que la jeune fille était très gênée pour ce genre de sujet et elle se disait que lorsqu'Hermione rencontrerait un garçon, elle serait encore plus rouge. C'était, effectivement, l'image qui l'avait fait sourire.

-Ne ris pas de moi, s'il-te-plait.

-Nan, je n'oserais jamais! S'exclama la jeune Weasley.

* * *

Dans le train, Drago pensait simplement à sa mission. Il était très silencieux, ce qui inquiétait ses amis : Théodore, Blaise et Pansy. Même si, pour le jeune serpent, Pansy n'était pas réellement une amie, mais plutôt une fille intéressante pour coucher, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter de cette avantage, parce qu'il était couvert de cicatrices.

-Tu es très silencieux, Drago.

-Mhh.

-Parles-nous…

-Je vais PAR-FAI-TE-MENT bien.

Sans en rajouter, les trois Serpentards décidèrent d'être silencieux et ne faire aucune remarque. Cela allait être difficile pour le jeune Malefoy, il est en plein d'ébat intérieur. Tuer Dombeldor était une mission très importante, d'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas comment Voldemort peut bien vouloir que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Il comprit, après un temps, qu'il voulait le piéger. Son père était d'accord avec toute décision de son Maître, mais pour Drago, il était simplement un névrosé.

-Tiens, Potter et sa bande sont arrivés. S'exclama Nott.

-Ils sont débiles, surtout la sang-de-bourde! Cria Pansy, assez fort pour que tout le compartiment entende.

Drago regarda Hermione, la sang-de-bourde… Il l'avait déjà traité ainsi, dans le passé et il le regrettait de ne pas être né comme elle. Il aurait vécu heureux, dans une famille qui l'aime. Il regarda de plus en plus la jeune fille et réalisa qu'elle était très belle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Drago Malefoy

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'école, le Serpentard regarda dans sa valise. Il y avait des vêtements chauds, d'été, des capes, un journal, ses livres de cours, un manuel sur les sortilèges noires (dénicher dans sa bibliothèque), ainsi que tous ses autres matériaux. Son père avait pris soin de bien insister sur le livre, d'ailleurs, seul Drago avait pensé de faire un sortilège d'illusion sur son manuel, pour que le monde voit un manuel sur le Quidditch. Il regarda sa montre : 9h45 du soir. Il était épuisé, mais il devait attendre que tout le monde soit endormi avant d'aller se doucher. Le sentiment de peur prenait contrôle de ses agissements. D'ailleurs, Drago marchait lentement vers la salle de bain, lorsque Blaise était à l'intérieur et prenait, définitivement, son temps.

-Blaise! Gronda Drago.

-Tiens, il parle ce soir, sourit Blaise, tu sais je commençais à m'inquiéter… Surtout ce que Nott a rencontré ce soir…

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Drago avait littéralement plaqué son ami sur le mur de la salle de bain. Ceci lui a créé une douleur, mais il ne porta pas attention. Il voulait savoir de quoi il faisait allusion. Blaise était, tant qu'à lui, très silencieux et un sourire aux lèvres. Drago trouva sa réaction spéciale, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Ils étaient, tous les deux, très silencieux et d'une voix glaciale, le jeune Serpentard commença à parler.

-Soit très clair et précis. Qu'est-ce que tu sais?

-Que tu as une mission, tu es seul et tu saignes.

Drago regarda sa chemise blanche et réalisa, qu'effectivement, il saignait. Il taponna sur sa chemise et on vit Blaise fermer ses yeux. Il n'aimait guère le sang. Drago sourit et enleva sa chemise. Les yeux de Blaise a littéralement grossit.

-C'est… C'est tu-sais-qui qui a fait ça? Demanda prudemment son ami.

-Nan, je serais mort, sinon. Mon père.

Blaise décida de trancher et de ne rien dire de plus. Il secoua la tête et il regarda encore ses blessures. Certaines étaient cicatrisées, tandis que d'autres étaient toujours présentes et prête à lui faire mal. Blaise se demanda comment un parent pouvait être aussi stupide et faire mal à son propre fils. Sans qu'il s'en rend compte, Drago était complètement déshabillé et s'en allait en dessus de la douche.

-Sérieux? Tu aurais pu attendre que je sorte avant?

-On est des gars, puis tu as déjà vu bien pire. Ajouta Drago.

Blaise sentit ses joues devenir rouge. Drago rit et il était satisfait. Il aimait dire ce qu'il pensait de ce cher ami et lui dire qu'il savait beaucoup de choses.

-Je… Au dépend de ce que tu crois, je n'ai jamais couché avec un gars!

-Non. En effet. Par contre, tu as littéralement embrassé Nott l'année passée et tu lui as dit des mots doux. Mais, tu n'es pas aux gars!

-Je. Te. Déteste. D'ailleurs, à propos de ça, tu vas le dire à Dumbledor?

Drago arrêta complètement la douche. Sous le choc. De quoi est-ce qu'il était en train de parler? Il sortit de la douche, avec une serviette sur la taille. Par chance, se dit Blaise. Il trouvait réellement Drago beau, malgré toutes ses blessures…

-Arrête. J'entends ta pensée jusqu'ici.

-Ta gueule.

Drago rit. Cela lui faisait du bien. Vite, ses problèmes retournèrent dans sa tête et son sourire disparu. Blaise s'avança vers lui et doucement il lui dit qu'il était là pour parler. Drago sourit, faiblement. Blaise était un bon ami, en effet, mais il avait quelques problèmes lui aussi. Mettre ses problèmes par-dessus des siens était cruels, même pour un Malefoy. Surtout, il ne voulait pas ça pour lui. Il adorait Blaise, c'était le premier ami qui a eu et le seul qui le comprend vraiment. Sans lui, il serait perdu. Il se souvient la fois où Blaise est venu lui parler, tout bonnement. Il était content qu'un des Serpentards vienne vers lui. Beaucoup avaient peur de Drago à cause de son père. Malgré ce fait, Blaise n'a pas hésité à lui parler et à devenir ami avec lui. Au fil des ans, il avait appris à le connaître et l'année passée, Blaise lui avait avoué qu'il aimait les garçons. Il avait été touché lorsqu'il lui avait dit et depuis, Drago aimait ricaner avec ce petit détail. Bien qu'il aime bien le voir chercher de temps en temps.

Blaise regarda Drago, c'était rare qu'il était dans ses pensées. Il le trouvait encore plus attirant et enleva cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais Drago fut son premier amour à sens unique.

-Tu penses à quoi? Demanda le blond.

-À rien…

-Je te connais, quand tu as cette face, c'est que tu es amoureux ou tu penses à un ancien kick. Donc, je te le redemande, à quoi est-ce que tu penses?

-Non, mais! Tu me fais chier à faire le psychomage! Je pensais à toi! Oui, à toi. Que tu étais beau… Malgré… Malgré tes blessures. Que tu avais un air enfantin quand tu me regardes. Surtout en ce moment!

-Je te déteste. Tu le savais? Je… Je ne suis pas beau et tu le sais. Confirma Drago.

-Répète!? Tu n'es pas quoi? Drago, ce n'est pas la peine de te confirmer que tu es le garçon que toutes les filles, Serpentards, veut.

-Serpentard, donc simplement avec les filles de notre maison!

-Ok, vu comme ça tu as raison, mais c'est déjà mieux que Weasmoche.

-Est-ce que tu viens me comparer à…

-Avoue que tu me détestes. Grimaça son ami.

-Si je ne savais pas que tu m'agaces, je ne sais pas ce que je t'aurais fait! Non, mais! Me comparer à Weasley! C'est une insulte!

Drago sortit de la chambre de bain et alla dans son lit, quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas encore habillé. Il prit sa baguette et fit apparaitre ses vêtements pour aller dormir. Il se coucha tranquillement sur son lit et finit par s'endormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : L'aventure d'Harry Potter et ses amis

Drago avança vers son cours de potion. Qui était, bien évidemment, avec les Gryffondors. Il soupira longuement lorsqu'il vit le trio arriver, pratiquement à l'heure où le cours commença. Depuis la première année, Potter et Weasmoche se laissaient du lousse. Il regarda son parrain, Severus, qui ressentait du dégoût au moment où ses yeux se posèrent aux trois amis.

-On s'excuse! Commença Hermione. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'est deux idiots ne voulaient pas se lever…

-Suffit! Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter, ainsi que Weasley vous seriez en retenus tous les trois ce soir!

Les trois jeunes grimacèrent en même temps, mais ne disant pas un mot de plus. Avec le directeur de Serpentard, faillait accepter tout commentaire et remarque. Sans cela, il nous met deux fois plus de pression. Hermione alla s'asseoir, mais elle s'éloigna de ses amis. Drago remarqua cela, mais ne faisant aucune remarque. Cependant, il mettait une petite note dans sa tête lorsqu'il ferait sa ronde de préfet avec Granger. Il vit Potter parler avec son meilleur ami et Rogue lui fit perdre 25 points. D'ordinaire, le jeune serpentard aurait ri de cela, mais il resta concentrer sur sa potion. Severus s'approcha de Drago et il regarda ses bras. On pouvait apercevoir quelques blessures. Il dévia son regard et se concentra sur les autres étudiants, lorsqu'un bruit sourd apparut.

-Monsieur Londubat! Ce n'est pas difficile de respecter une recette! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et retenu pour vous aussi!

Drago se leva et trébucha sur Harry, qui se leva lui aussi. Drago insulta le jeune héros et les deux se mirent dans une dispute assez férocement. Après cinq minutes de combat, qui est devenu ridicule, Severus du mettre une punition à son neveu. Regardant d'un regard noir, il comprit après que Severus voulait que celui-ci observe les Gryffondors pendant la conséquence du soir. Respirant, pour se calmer, le jeune blond arrêta d'obstiner et s'en alla vers la grande salle.

-Il est malade Rogue ou quoi? Demanda aussi tôt Blaise.

-Il veut que je surveille les trois monstres. Répondit Drago.

-Les trois monstres étant?

-Potty, Weasmoche et Londubat.

-Il n'y a pas Granger aussi? Fit remarquer Pansy.

-C'est possible.

Drago ne rajouta rien à cela. Comment il avait pu oublier que la Miss-je-sais-tout allait être présente à cette fameuse retenue. Il avait hâte d'y assister. Surtout que c'est toujours plaisant de pouvoir ridiculiser les Gryffondors et que ceci lui permettait d'avoir une vie normale, tout en pensant aussi à sa mission. Mission qui ne sait pas du tout comment faire pour réussir… Comment il peut tuer le Directeur de Poudlard? Il ne sait pas, mais c'est un sentiment terrible qui l'envahit. Il ne veut pas être un tueur. Il ne veut pas être un Mangemort. Surtout, il ne veut pas être perçu comme un lâche. Car, pour lui, tuer c'est d'être lâche. Drago Malefoy n'est pas un lâche… Enfin, il ne veut pas le devenir. Regardant l'heure, il vit que sa retenue allait bientôt débuté. Allant vers la pièce, sans empressement. Drago vit Hermione plus loin. Il observa la scène, sans qu'ils réalisent que le Serpentard les entendait.

-On est pris avec cette Fouine!

-Cette Fouine, comme tu l'appelles si bien, ne serait pas avec nous ce soir si tu n'aurais pas fait une bagarre de 20 minutes avec ! Cria Hermione.

-Arrête, Mione, Harry n'a pas fait exprès. C'est le décolorer qui a commencé…

-Que tu aies commencé ou que ça soit lui, je m'en contrefiche! Vous êtes partis toute la nuit! Vous êtes arrivés en retard! Et! Parce que je suis votre amie et que je m'inquiétais, je vous aie entendu! Pour me dire, ensuite, que j'aurais une retenue! C'est ce que vous vouliez!? Perdre encore des points et être encore pogné à des retenues!

-Hermione… Commença Ron.

-Je suis juste tannée de vos histoires! Vous ne pouvez pas, pour une année, mêler de vos affaires et ne pas suivre tout le monde!

-Muh. Muh.

Les trois personnes se tournèrent vers un Drago qui affichait un sourire. Il avait assez entendu pour reporter beaucoup de faits à Severus.

-Malefoy… Commença Harry.

-Tu nous écoutais! Tu es plus Fouine que je le pensais! Attaqua directement Ron.

-Premièrement, je ne vous écoutais pas, mais vous êtes devant la pièce de retenue. Deuxièmement, je me demande où étiez-vous hier, mais cela requière à la curiosité, donc soyez chanceux que je ne suis pas plus curieux que ça dans la vie. Troisièmement, pitié, je crois que j'aime mieux que tu dis mon nom de famille avec horreur que tu m'appelles encore une fois La Fouine.

Drago partit vers la pièce, sans dire un mot de plus. Harry le suivit, tout en regardant Hermione. Il était beaucoup plus calme que les précédentes années. Ron, pour sa part, était très en colère. Se faire écouter par Drago Malefoy est une insulte pour lui.

-Espèce de Mangemort…

-Ron, ça suffit! Malefoy n'est pas un Mangemort!

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Hermione.

-Parce que si tu observais, tu aurais vu que son bras gauche n'a pas la marque!

Hermione rejoignit Harry dans le local et Ron suivit après. Il manquait plus que Neville, mais celui-ci ne vint jamais. Inquiet, Harry commençait à gigoter sur le banc.

-Pitié! Arrête de bouger!

-Excuses-moi, Malefoy, d'être inquiet pour mon ami! Je ne sais pas si tu connais ça, mais on s'inquiète quand nos amis ne sont pas présents et qu'ils devraient y être!

Drago ne rajouta rien à cela. Le temps avança et tout le monde fit leur devoir. Hermione, ayant fini avant tout le monde, tournait les pages de son livre personnel. Ron jouait avec sa plume et Harry était concentré dans ses pensées. Le serpent regardait la scène, puis se levant pour aller vérifier s'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le local.

-Muh…

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a, Malefoy? Demanda Hermione.

-On est seul.

Hermione se leva, ceci était impossible. Il avait toujours un surveillant pour les retenues. Malgré que le jeune Drago l'ait prédit, ils étaient effectivement seuls. Elle regarda ses deux amis et ils se tournèrent vers Drago.

-C'était un piège!

-Ron, je ne crois pas que Malefoy voulait nous faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà fait!

Harry regarda plus en profondeur la pièce et vit un passage. Tranquillement il entra dans ce passage. Malefoy le suivit tout de suite, pas question qu'il découvre quelque chose sans lui. Les deux autres lions ne tardèrent pas à arriver eux-aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Ron, c'est un passage. Puis, si tu voulais savoir d'où elle allait, je n'en sais rien.

-Harry… Tu crois que c'est un passage secret, comme la chambre des secrets? Demanda Hermione.

-Tu sais, commença Drago, la chambre des secrets n'est pas la seule pièce du château à être secret. Il y a la salle sur demande, ainsi que de nombreuses autres pièces inconnues. Les quatre fondateurs ont pensé à leur bien, avant tout.

Les trois amis regardèrent Drago d'un drôle de façon, mais celui-ci ne porta pas attention et s'aventura dans la pièce. Les murs étaient anciens, il y avait quelque chandelle accrochée et lorsqu'on s'aventurait vers le fond, ils s'allumèrent. Après plusieurs minutes de marche et de plaintes de la part de Ron, les jeunes étudiants se retrouvèrent devant une porte assez mystérieuse. Harry examina la porte et découvrit les lettres : SS&amp;GG.

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie? Demanda l'élu.

-Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor. Répondit Drago.

-Me semblait que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne s'aiment pas. Commença Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour et bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Voici, déjà ! la suite de l'histoire :)_

_Je tiens à vous dire que c'est un peu long, mais je dois mettre en place mes idées ;) Dans mon contenu de l'histoire, je ne veux pas que ça aille trop vite (et vice versa)_

_Une petite review? :)_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une pièce mystérieuse

Drago leva ses yeux vers le ciel, il pouvait être vraiment insupportable, le Weasley. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas rajouter plus, il examina la porte. Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit le sortilège pour déverrouiller une porte. Comme Drago s'était prédit, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

-C'est… Impossible… Voyons, Mione, fais mieux que ça!

-Ron! Tu crois vraiment que le fondateur Gryffondor et Serpentard auraient fait une porte qui peut, subitement, s'ouvrir avec seulement un petit sort?!

-Il y a une écriture…

-C'est du latin.

-Comment tu sais ça? Malefoy?

-Parce que c'est le même langage de nos sorts, peut-être Weasmoche!

-Calme toi… commença Hermione. Bon, comment ouvrir cette porte?

-En lisant l'inscription peut-être?

-Solus amor nostri intellectus duo entia differentiae atque aperit.1

-Tu… sais ce que ça veut dire, au moins?

-Nan, je n'en ai aucune idée, Ron. Toi, Hermione?

-Malheureusement, je ne sais pas lire le latin.

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers Drago. Souriant, ils devinèrent que celui-ci savait ce que cette porte voulait dire. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ils entendirent un bruit. Paniquer, le professeur Rogue cria le nom de Malefoy. Drago soupira, de soulagement. Rogue ne va rien lui faire, mais ce n'est pas le même cas si ça aurait été Mcgo… Pensif et s'en allant vers le début du passage, il vit Rogue, fou de rage. Souriant, il alla s'asseoir sur un banc et le trio arriva aussi, faisant comme Drago.

-Comment osez-vous ! Comment osez-vous partir de votre salle de retenue! 100 points seront retirés pour Gryffondor! Severus se tourna vers Drago. Toi! Tu auras l'obligeance de venir me voir dans mon bureau, après cette retenue! Vous allez découvrir une punition qui sera terrible!

Drago ne répondit aucunement, il savait qu'il ne le punira pas. Rogue savait que le jeune Serpentard est maltraité. Par contre, il vit Drago déglutir, il se dit qu'il a peut-être éveillé des souvenirs. Il se retourna et partit rapidement. Ron s'avança vers Drago et le poussa vers le sol. Le jeune ne vit rien, puisqu'il était dans ses pensées.

-Tu es con! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, traitre-à-ton-sang pour m'attaquer!

-Dis ce que tu sais sur la porte.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, la seule chose que ce moche pensait était la porte, tandis que lui, il allait avoir une nuit terrible! Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago se leva et s'avança vers Ron. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas et fut bloqué par le mur.

-Sache que je ne te dirais rien. Parce que la phrase, je l'ai oublié et je ne retournerais pas dans ce passage. Aussi, sache que tu n'as aucun droit de me traiter ainsi! Je suis Drago Malefoy. Tu ne parles pas comme ça à un Malefoy! Tu me dois respect!

-J'en ai entendu des choses sur ta famille, Malefoy! Veux-tu vraiment que je lâche tout ce que je sais! Tu n'es pas très apprécié pour papa…

Sans que Drago contrôle sa colère, Ron fut projeté d'un mètre. Hermione regarda Harry, Inquiète, elle alla vers son ami. Harry s'avança vers Drago. Il n'est pas apprécié par son père… Pour Harry, il savait ce que c'était d'être oublié et de se faire… Maltraiter. Est-ce qu'il se faisait battre, se demanda Harry. Il continua à regarder le Serpentard et il vit de la souffrance dans ses yeux. La même que lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis il fut interrompu par un bruit de plainte, Ronald!

-Ça fait MAL! Cria Ron.

-Si tu te mêlerais de tes affaires, aussi! Critiqua Hermione.

-Hey! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu es juste une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout!

Hermione détourna le regard, elle avait des larmes qui montèrent à ses yeux. Drago observa la jeune lionne, elle avait de la peine et en plus à cause de ce moche. Il ne comprit pas sa réaction, puisqu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de Granger. Le blond se déplaça vers Hermione et regarda droit dans ses yeux.

-Tu vois, ça c'est une attitude de Serpentard.

Hermione regarda dans les yeux de Drago et il partit. Elle se retourna vers Harry, qui était aussi choqué que son ennemi contre Ron.

-Qu'il s'en aille la Fouine décolorée!

-T'ais-toi Ron! Cria Hermione.

-Vous savez, commença Harry, je ne pensais pas qu'un sorcier de sang-pur pouvait souffrir. On voit qu'il est malheureux. Se détourna de la porte, où Drago était sorti et allant vers Hermione. On va voir ce qui est marqué sur la porte et on va faire une recherche à la bibliothèque?

-Mais… La retenue…

-Il n'y en a plus, Malefoy est parti.

Hermione regarda l'heure et, effectivement, la retenue était finie. Elle partit avec Harry, en laissant Ron derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être avec lui. Puis il prit la phrase en main. En allant vers la bibliothèque, Hermione et Harry parlèrent de la soirée, de la retenue et de ce qu'il s'était passé. La soirée avait été particulièrement bizarre.

-J'ai trouvé!

-As-tu vraiment trouvé ou c'est encore une fausse piste?

-Lorsqu'il était enfant, Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor étaient des amis. En fait, ils étaient très proches. Tous les deux voulaient prouver que ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans une maison, qu'on ne peut pas apprécié et être ami avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison. Sachant que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sont déjà connus étant des amis de Godric, il voulait qu'on réalise qu'il était ami avec Serpentard aussi…

-Godric? Ami avec Salazar… c'est bizarre…

-En effet, je crois qu'il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en chicane, à cause des enfants admissibles à Poudlard.

-Tu veux dire?

-Harry! Écoute en classe! C'est pas croyable… Salazar ne voulait pas des enfants sorciers nés moldus.

-Ah…

-Bref, avant, il avait construit cette pièce… Ce n'est pas logique.

Hermione mit les mains sur sa tête, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire. Puis, elle se souvient que Drago avait l'air au courant de ce que la phrase signifiait.

-Ben oui! Malefoy!

-Euh… Qu'est-ce que Malefoy à avoir avec ça?

-Il savait ce que la phrase signifiait!

Harry alla chercher la carte des Maraudeurs et cherchait où il était.

-Toujours avec Rogue. Cracha alors celui-ci.

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes tenu de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé et ce que tu sais. Cracha Rogue.

-Vous êtes au service de vous-savez-qui, je ne veux rien te dire. Je sais des choses et lorsque j'en serais plus, je vous informerai, mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais retourner en retenu, la même pièce.

-Où étiez-vous avec Potter?

-Je ne vous dirai rien.

Rogue s'avança et regarda le jeune. Il avait, effectivement, une idée derrière la tête. Sachant qu'il ne s'aventurait pas plus loin, Rogue demanda au jeune de se déshabiller. Il voulait lui soigner ses blessures, causé par son père. Drago regarda Rogue et cracha un non. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui et ses blessures se portaient très bien. Rogue n'en rajouta rien et laissa son protégé partir vers son dortoir.

Drago sortit très frustrer. De quoi il se mêlait le graisseux! Il n'appréciait pas être observer et se sentir suivit à tous les jours. Mais, à cause de sa mère, ce qui comprenait, puisque sa mère l'aime et elle ne veut pas voir son seul fils mourir, a fait un pacte avec ce vieux fou. Oui, il n'appréciait pas nécessairement Rogue, surtout que c'est lui qui fait en sorte qui sera retardé de sa mission. Mission qui ne savait pas du tout comment faire. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouva aucune façon pour tuer le vieux fou de directeur. Tout à coup, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Le jeune blond s'arrêta et se retourna, mais il ne vit personne. Puis, il fut pris par des mains, qui ne voyaient toujours pas et d'un cri de sursaut, il essaya de se déprendre.

-Relaxe, Malefoy, c'est Potter.

-Non, mais! Tu es vraiment con! J'aurais pu mourir d'une crise cardiaque, sale Potty.

-Respire, Malefoy.

Le ton d'Hermione le calma tout de suite, Harry remarqua, mais ne fit pas de cas. Ils amenèrent Drago vers une salle de classe vide. Ils sortirent de la cape invisible et Drago fut surpris que le Potter ait un tel accessoire.

-Malefoy, dis-nous ce que l'écriture veut signifier.

-Vous ne pouvez pas attendre demain? Non, mais! Je voulais aller dormir et pourquoi je vous dirai ce que ça signifie, vous n'allez rien comprendre!

-Tu as tort, on a déjà compris que Salazar et Godric voulaient qu'on voit que nos deux maisons peuvent s'apprécier…

-Me semblait que ma maison n'avait que des mages noirs!

-On n'est pas Ron, Malefoy.

Drago soupira, il avait compris la fameuse phrase, mais il ne pense pas que les deux Gryffondor vont apprécier, d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas non plus. Comment il pourrait comprendre ceci : Seul l'amour de deux êtres opposés et la compréhension de nos différences ouvriront cette porte. Bon, ok. Il savait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire, mais amour pouvait signifier de l'amitié aussi. S'il devait être ami avec Potty ou Granger, il mourait à la seconde… Il se dit que si c'était avec Weasmoche, il mourait avant même de respirer.

-Je ne sais pas.

-On sait que tu sais!

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange? Puis je ne ferais pas en sorte que vous cherchez toutes les informations, je veux participer!

Les deux lions se regardèrent, Drago Malefoy voulait participer. C'était de plus en plus bizarre comme situation. Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la bouche, on entendit un bruit de pas, au loin. Paniquer, Harry prit la cape avec Hermione, laissant Drago au vu. Juste au moment où la porte commença à ouvrir, Drago fut attiré dans la fameuse cape et fit presque une crise, lorsqu'il vit Dumbledor et Rogue ensemble.

* * *

_1 La phrase signifie : Seul l'amour de deux êtres opposés et la compréhension de nos différences ouvriront cette porte._

_Voilà la fin de mon chapitre 3! Hihi. _

_Ron est mis de côté, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne sera pas toujours le petit ange de Gryffondor, d'ailleurs, je réserve quelques surprises pour le beau blond. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir! Et oui, je pose un nouveau chapitre, déjà! J'ai vraiment du temps!  
_

_Breffons, je suis vraiment heureuse d'écrire une Dramione, mais je suis un peu incertaine de mon histoire, je vais la compléter! Mais, j'ai quelques idées en tête, vous allez comprendre au fur et à mesure de mes chapitres. Je voulais vous dire que je suis navrée pour les fautes, je fais vraiment attention!_

_Une petite Review? :)_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une conversation pas comme les autres

Les trois jeunes avaient arrêté, littéralement, de respirer. C'était un événement très inattendu et Harry ne voulait pas que Drago se fasse prendre, du fait qu'il pouvait les dénoncer ou jouer avec ce fait. Il avait dont pris le jeune serpent pour qu'il soit caché avec eux, dans la cape. Petite espace et surtout très collés, les trois firent attention pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Dumbledor regarda la pièce et s'avança vers le directeur des Serpentard. Il regarda, ensuite, Rogue et de façon très calme, il lui spécifia que son bureau est surveillé, du la raison qu'ils devaient se voir dans une pièce. La première qu'il avait trouvée fut celle-ci. Drago n'y croit pas une seconde, Dumbledor voulait que les jeunes l'entendent.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir, Directeur?

-Mon cher ami, je crois que nous avions une problématique. Vous aviez puni quatre élèves. Cinq, mais pour Monsieur Londubat, il ne s'est jamais présenté à la salle de retenue. Pouvez-vous m'exprimer votre besoin d'avoir puni Miss Granger, ainsi que Monsieur Weasley?

-Vous ne demandez pas pour le prétentieux de Potter et le jeune Malefoy?

-Ils se sont bagarrés dans l'ensemble de mon école et, tout comme vous, je n'accepte point une telle violence dans mon école, mon cher Severus.

Rogue décida de ne rien ajouter, Dumbledor était déjà assez fou comme ça.

-Pourquoi aviez-vous demandé au jeune Malefoy de surveiller Potter, Weasley et Granger. Il en a assez sur la conscience avec sa mission…

-Professeur… Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensiez, mais Drago n'a pas…

-Chut. Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, mon cher ami, je sais qu'il doit mettre fin à mes jours, sinon le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que son père, le tuera.

Drago déglutit quand il sut que Dumbledor était au courant de sa mission, mais ce qui était terrible, c'est que maintenant, Harry et Hermione sont au courant!

-D'ailleurs, il va sûrement être seul, encore. Vous aviez fait le serment avec sa mère?

-Oui. Répondit Rogue. Je ne sais pas ce que vous vouliez me dire, mais si c'est pour que j'enlève les punitions au trois Gryffondors, on pouvait ressentir de la haine venant de sa voix, ainsi que Drago, c'est hors de question! Je ne respecterais pas ce choix, Directeur. C'est très simple, continuant en sachant ce que le Directeur allait demander, j'essaie d'aider le plus possible mon neveu et je sais qu'il n'est pas heureux, mais… Je refuse qu'il échoue sa mission…

-Je sais, mon ami, c'est pour cela que lorsque sera le temps, vous laisseriez monsieur Malefoy me tuer.

-Quoi?

Les trois jeunes, qui étaient sous la cape, eurent la même réaction. Hermione regarda Drago avec un peu de dégoût, comment il pourrait réussir à tuer le Mage blanc. C'était une question qui trottait dans la tête des trois enfants, présents dans la pièce. Dumbledor continua la conversation, en expliquant quelques détails supplémentaires, mais les trois cachottiers n'écoutaient plus du tout. Harry était estomaqué. Il ne comprenait pas comment Drago pourrait réussir une telle mission, mais surtout, pourquoi il voudrait faire cette mission. Le Serpentard était en panique, il ne voulait pas que les deux lions sachent que son père et Voldemort lui avaient confié une mission aussi… Ardu. D'ailleurs, il regardait tout autour de lui, il voulait se cacher, partir loin d'ici. Il commença à respirer de plus en plus et ce fut Hermione qui déposa sa main sur son épaule, ceci a eu comme effet d'accroître son comportement. Il se mit à genou et respirait de plus en plus fort. Paniqué, Harry essaya de lui faire un sort pour qu'il soit muet de tous. Hermione paniqua, elle aussi, elle voyait que le jeune Serpentard était terrifié. Elle ne savait pas comment son ami allait réagir, mais elle souhaitait qu'il voit le mal être de Malefoy.

-D'accord, Severus?

Hermione et Harry se tournèrent vers les deux professeurs, ils avaient complètement oublié leur présence et décidément, Dumbledor avait demandé quelque chose à Severus, mais quoi?

-Oui. Quand ceci sera le moment, je le ferai.

Puis les deux adultes partirent vers une autre pièce. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Harry enleva la cape et le sort sur Malefoy. Celui-ci était toujours en panique et plus cela s'avançait et plus il était moins contrôlant. Harry s'approcha de Drago et mit sa baguette sur son menton.

-Lève. Ordonna-t-il.

-Harry…

-Non, Hermione. Pourquoi tu veux tuer Dumbledor!

-Pas si fort, Harry… Rogue et Dumbledor ne doivent pas être très loin.

Prenant une grande respiration, Harry se reprit, plus tranquillement.

-Pourquoi veux-tu tuer Dumbledor?

-Je… N'ai. Pas. Le. Choix.

-Explique!

-Il veut que je le fasse! Et si je ne réussis pas, c'est moi qui meurs! Si je meurs, tu diras, tant mieux pour moi, mais je ne veux pas mourir à 16 ans!

-Harry…

-Hermione, va chercher Ron. Tout de suite!

Hermione courut vers le dortoir et réveilla Ron.

-Ron… Ron… Tu dois venir, Harry veut te voir.

-Muh… J'arrive, Mione.

Il se leva et rejoignit Harry, à cette fameuse pièce. Quand Weasley fut arrivé, Drago était à terre, sur ses genoux et regardait vers le sol. Harry, pointant sa baguette vers lui, était debout et il avait littéralement le contrôle sur le Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Il veut tuer Dumbledor!

Ron dévisagea Malefoy. Ce n'était pas étonnant pour un Serpentard.

-Tu attendais à quoi? C'est un sale serpent venimeux.

-Ron… Harry…

-T'ais-toi Mione! Comme ça, tu veux tuer le grand maitre Dumbledor! Tu es idiot si tu penses que tu vas réussir, Dumbledor est plus fort que toi, crétin!

-Je n'ai pas le choix, sinon…

-Je rêve? Drago Malefoy a peur! Ron se mit à rire aux éclats. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir, avec cette tête! Tu es pathétique, Malefoy. Dit-il avec un dégoût.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas le choix? Demanda tranquillement Harry.

-Parce que si je ne réussis pas… je… je…

-Harry! Il a spécifié tantôt, il… il va mourir s'il ne réussit pas.

-Tu veux m'expliquer? Demanda le survivant.

Drago hésita pendant de longues minutes, mais il savait qu'il était pris au piège, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait réussir à s'en sortir, quitte à être traité comme un lâche. Le serpent ne voulait pas dévoiler son secret. Celui qui est caché tout au fond de son âme. Il recommença une crise de panique et juste avant qu'il put s'en sortir…

-Harry… Il refait une crise de panique!

Ron saisit sa baguette et jeta un stupefix sur Drago. Hermione émit un petit son, puis Harry regarda son ami, de façon sévèrement.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-Il simulait!


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde! _

_Voici la petite suite de mon histoire ! J'écris vite, c'est que j'essaie de mettre tout en place! _

_Bon lecture! _

_Une petite review? :)_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Un matin douloureux

**Quelques heures plus tôt**

Drago regardait tout autour de lui, pourquoi Harry voulait que son ami vient les rejoindre… Il avait pourtant spécifié que c'était par survit qu'il devait effectuer la mission. Il regarda Harry, terrorisé. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être épeuré par le jeune Gryffondor, mais il savait que pour Harry, Dumbledor est une personne très importante. Il essaya de se lever, tranquillement, mais le regard du jeune héros lui fit contrer son mouvement. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en sortir de cette pièce et Harry ne voulait rien voir.

\- Explique-moi, en détail…

Drago regarda Harry. Vraiment? Il voulait simplement qui l'explique, encore!? Par Merlin! Drago souhaitait que ça ne soit qu'un terrible cauchemar.

-Je t'en ai assez dit, Potter.

-Je veux que tu m'expliques tout. Je veux savoir pourquoi ton père ne t'aide pas et pourquoi il n'a pas refusé.

Drago fut surpris de la demande d'Harry. Mais pourquoi voulait-il savoir tout ça?

-Mon père m'aime…

-Ne me ment pas, je t'épargne l'humiliation avec Hermione, mais je veux savoir.

-Par contre, tu vas demander que Weasmoche vient?

-C'était une façon pour qu'on soit que tous les deux, maintenant, on a dix minutes.

Drago fut surpris, c'était une attitude bizarre venant de la part de Potter. Il se demanda ce qui serait pire. Dire la vérité à Potter ou rester dans le silence. Il peut, aussi, mentir une bonne partie.

-Je peux me lever?

-Non. Si Ron arrive, il va falloir que je joue le jeu.

Soupirant, Drago débuta quelques faits de son histoire, sans en dire trop.

-Mon père ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'a jamais aimé d'ailleurs. Pendant les vacances, tu sais que tu-sais-qui est de retour? Ayant l'approbation d'Harry, Drago continua. Bien, il était chez nous… Notre manoir sert de quartier général à… Lui. Puis mon père est très content de lui démontrer sa bonne conduite. Il sait que je n'aime pas les idéologies de ce cher Maitre des ténèbres, donc pour me punir, il m'a confié que si je réussis à tuer Dumbledor… Je serais quitte.

-C'est pour cela que tu es… distant?

-Oui. Mentit-il.

-Je veux savoir ce que la phrase signifie.

-Quelle phrase? Oh, celle-là…

-Tu seras impliqué toi aussi, je te le promets.

-Potter, si je fraternise avec toi, je suis plus que mort.

-Ils ne sauront rien. Donc? Tu vas nous aider, Hermione et moi?

-Je dois t'avouer que la porte est un grand mystère et que je meurs d'envie de découvrir ce qui se cache…

-Alors? Sourit Harry.

-D'accord… Mais ton ami, Weasley s'en vient…

-Mets-toi à genou et je vais mettre ma baguette devant toi et je vais improviser. J'ai une dernière chose à te demander?

-Oui?

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Ron.

* * *

Aie! Il avait très mal, Drago était dans son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans son lit! Il paniqua. Hier, il était pris avec Potter et Granger… Puis Weasmoche. Ce matin, il se retrouve dans son dortoir, dans son lit et en pyjama… Ce fut bizarre de s'imaginer Potter lui mettre son pyjama… Il effaça cette image de sa pensée et se leva, tranquillement. Il allait vers la salle de bain et vit Blaise, assis sur son lit.

-Tu me fuis?

-Non, ça va?

-Tu sais comment tu es revenu hier?

-Non.

-Avec Potty et la sang-de-bourde.

-Quoi?! Ils ont osé entrer dans le dortoir de Serpentard… Comment ils ont fait pour découvrir le mot de passé?

-Je ne sais pas, mais compte toi chanceux que je sois le seul qui fait de l'insomnie dans le dortoir. Ils… Ils ont vu tes marques.

Ses marques? Drago se demanda pendant plusieurs minutes de ce que Blaise voulait dire, il se regarda et comprit, ses marques! Oh non! Comment il allait faire maintenant pour éviter ce moment de gêne! Ils savaient, ils allaient le détruire… Drago regarda tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait une solution. Blaise soupira et pris son épaule, pour le calmer.

-T'inquiète, il faisait noir… Ils ont peut-être rien vu?

-Tu ne comprends pas, Blaise, je suis mort! Déjà que… Déjà qu'ils sont au courant de trop de choses, ça! C'est la seule chose que je me disais que je garderais pour moi!

-Potter ne va pas te ridiculiser sur ça, quand même!

-Peut-être pas Potter, mais Weasmoche?

-Oh… Mais attends, Weasley n'était pas là hier, ils n'avaient que Granger et Potter.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagé ou tendu…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que Potter m'a déshabillé!

-Il est peut-être gay. Fit Blaise.

-…

-Non, tu t'inquiètes parce que la sang-de-bourde ta vue?

-Ben… c'est une fille… Et le fait qu'elle aurait pu me déshabiller…

-Ah ouin…

-Blaise!

Son ami sourit seulement, mais Drago devait retrouver les deux abruties. Quand il dit cela, son visage se changea, ils l'acceptaient. Granger et Potty acceptaient Drago Malefoy. Ce fut un sentiment nouveau qui ressentait. C'était complètement nouveau et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait apprécier. Il savait qu'Harry voulait lui poser une dernière question, mais il ne savait pas si cela serait une bonne question pour lui. À voir la tête d'Harry, il était timide à vouloir lui poser sa dernière question. Sachant que ce n'est pas de l'ordre sur la fameuse pièce, Drago se demanda si c'était en rapport avec sa vie personnelle… Il espérait au plus profond de lui que ce ne soit pas ça. Il souhaitait que le Gryffondor n'ait rien remarqué et que la question soit banale. Le serpentard essayait de se convaincre, mais une boule ressortie de son ventre, paniqué, il devait découvrir ce que Potter voulait lui demander. Il se leva d'un bond, laissant ses amis dans une réaction de surprise et allant vers la table de Gryffondor. Voyant que la personne qui cherchait n'était pas présente, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Rogue.

-Monsieur Malefoy, je dois vous parler. Dit-il de façon très glaciale.

Drago acquiesça et suivant, malgré lui, son parrain. Rendu au cachot, il referma la porte derrière lui et Severus mit le sort d'insonorité. Il prit tout de suite la parole.

-Drago, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquez ce qui s'est passé, hier, pendant votre retenu avec les Gryffondors.

-Pourquoi? Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

-Dites-moi où étiez-vous?

-Dans le bureau, à la recherche de surveillant. D'ailleurs, il n'y en avait pas et Londubat ne s'est jamais présenté.

-Londubat a eu un autre accident en cours de défense contre les forces du mal et il était à l'infirmerie.

Mon œil! Ce dit Drago.

-Ok. Je n'ai rien su… Ah, oui, Potter et Weasmoche étaient à l'extérieur du château pendant toute la nuit et jusqu'à l'aube. Her…Granger les attendait et elle leur a fait un sermon, ce qui explique pourquoi ils sont arrivés en retard.

-Vous alliez appeler Granger par son prénom?

-C'est ce qui arrive quand je passe toute une soirée avec eux et qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de s'appeler par leur prénom! D'ailleurs, je vais y retourner, j'ai une mission.

Sans que Severus pu dire un mot de plus, Drago partit. Il avait simplement informé quelques informations, sans plus. Si les trois Gryffondors iraient, encore, en retenus, il pourrait s'arranger pour y aller, lui aussi. Il avançait vers son dortoir, pour récupérer ses livres, quand soudain il se souvient de la veille. Il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé entre le fait qui commençait une crise de panique et qu'il se réveille dans son lit. Bien qu'il se doute que Potter n'ait pas pu voir ses marques, il était inquiet. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Déjà que Weasley devait savoir quelque chose le mettait en colère et si… Si Weasley décidait de tout raconter à Potter et Granger!? Dans le couloir, il s'appuie sur un des murs, puisqu'il perdait l'équilibre. Le fait que Potter était gentil et que Granger lui avait calmé ne l'aidait pas du tout à relaxer.

* * *

-Ça ne va pas ? Harry?

-Hier, tu sais, quand je t'ai envoyé chercher Ron?

-Oui? Je me demandais pourquoi tu souhaitais le retrouver… Sur le moment, j'étais sûre que tu aurais fait du mal à Malefoy…

-Non, je voulais lui poser des questions et je savais que si on était tous les deux, cela… Ça aurait été possible pour lui de mentir. Ok, il m'a surement menti, un peu, mais je sais que certaines choses sont viridités. Le fait qu'il est appeuré est la preuve. Bref, j'ai su des choses et lorsque je m'en allais poser ma question ultime, tu es arrivée.

-C'était quoi ta question ultime?

-Je ne vais pas te le dire sans avoir des confirmations. Ensuite, quand il m'a parlé, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait être, en quelques sortes, notre allié pour la fameuse porte.

-Quoi?

-Attend. Il sait ce que la phrase signifie et je suis certain qu'il n'est pas méchant.

-Ronald va t'assassiner.

-C'est pour ça qui ne saura rien.

Hermione regardait Harry, mais dans quel pétrin il s'était mis!


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous alliez l'apprécié :D _

_Alors, j'aimerais connaître votre avis sur ma fic, ce que vous en pensez, si c'est assez clair et tout :D _

_Bise, Izaza_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Plan A.

Hermione paniquait. Depuis qu'elle est à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais, mais au grand jamais, menti à ses amis. Maintenant, elle devait mentir à celui qu'elle appréciait le plus. Ronald Weasley. L'homme qui a su lui prendre son cœur. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais avoué, elle devait à présent lui mentir. Elle le regarda, avec un regard fuyant.

-Hermione, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui y'a?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère…

-T'inquiète Mione, sauf si tu me dis que tu fraternises avec les Serpentards.

Hermione eut un petit rire amer. C'était ironique comme situation.

-Je dois aller rejoindre Harry. Est-ce que tu pourrais commencer la pratique de quidditch.

-Bien sûre! Harry ne vient pas ?

-Il est en retenu à cause de Rogue…

-Sale graisseux!

Après plusieurs minutes d'insultes, Ron finit par partir pour son entrainement et Hermione alla rejoindre Harry à la bibliothèque. Inquiète, elle s'installa sur la table et commença à jouer avec ses mains.

-Tu lui as menti, je suppose.

-Oui…

-Et tu te sens mal.

-Non mais! Le psychomage n'est pas nécessaire et tu n'es pas bon!

-…

-Je me sens mal Harry! J'ai menti à l'homme que j'aime!

-L'homme qui sort avec Lavande et qui se fou totalement de toi.

-Harry!

-C'est la vérité. Il m'a dit, une fois, qu'il était heureux avec elle et qu'aucune fille ne pourrait la remplacer.

-Je te déteste.

-Moi, je t'aime Hermione. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi et peu importe ce que tu décides pour Ron, je vais toujours être là pour toi.

Hermione regarda Harry, il était si sincère! Elle sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Tu veux parler de Malefoy? Voyant l'acquisition de son amie, il continua. Je crois qu'on va lui faire confiance. Il a eu assez confiance en moi pour me parler de certaines choses. D'ailleurs, je voulais te dire que je suis heureux que tu veux l'accepter. Je sais que Ron ne voudra jamais accepter son amitié, mais je suis certain qu'il est sincère quand Malefoy nous dit qu'il veut nous aider. Tu sais, continua-t-il en voyant Hermione attentive, il souffre et on le voit. Malefoy s'est montré vraiment anxieux et tu l'as remarqué aussi. Il a un cœur, même s'il est un Serpentard. Harry reprit son souffle et, tranquillement, il termina son discours. Il est pris dans un cul-de-sac. Il ne sait pas du tout comment gérer famille, ami, mission et lui. Il veut réussir sa mission simplement pour vivre. Il a 16 ans… Moi aussi, sachant que je suis menacé, j'aurais choisi les mêmes choix que lui. D'ailleurs, je ne lui en veux pas et je ferais tout pour l'aider.

-Une chance que Ron n'est pas là à t'entendre…

Harry rit et ils parlèrent, lorsqu'ils virent Malefoy arriver.

-C'est quoi la phrase? Demanda aussitôt Harry.

-Tu peux me laisser cinq minutes!? Potter.

-Désolé, je suis vraiment nerveux et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle dit pour pouvoir être en mesure d'ouvrir le plus vite possible.

-N'y compte pas. Commença Drago. La porte ne pourra en aucun cas s'ouvrir avant quelques mois, au moins.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que ça va prendre du temps? On comprend la phrase et hop! On fait ce qu'on a à faire. Sourit Harry.

-Ah oui, j'aimerais bien que tu fasses ceci : Seul l'amour de deux êtres opposés et la compréhension de nos différences ouvriront cette porte. Drago regarda la réaction d'Harry et après plusieurs minutes de silence. Voilà, tu crois que ça sera si facile, si tu crois que Salazar Serpentard a créé une porte secrète qui pourra s'ouvrir en claquant des doigts, tu te mets dans la merde de dragon, mon cher Potter.

\- Seul l'amour de deux êtres opposés et la compréhension de nos différences ouvriront cette porte. Commença Hermione. Et ben oui! Si un Serpentard et un Gryffondor s'aiment, la porte s'ouvrira. Il faut déterminer si c'est de l'amour ou de l'amitié, parce que les deux peuvent être pris en considération.

-Tu éclaircies ce mystère en cinq secondes, tu es vraiment une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

-Oh, aller Drago, tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça me fait! Elle a deviné et je suis sûre que ça fait depuis qu'on a vu la fameuse porte que tu cherches des solutions.

Harry prit le silence du blond comme affirmation.

-Haha! Tu étais vraiment convaincu qu'Hermione ne saurait rien?

-T'ais-toi! Cracha tout d'un coup Drago. Et ne m'appelle plus par mon prénom.

-Pourquoi? C'est ton nom et nous faisons partie d'une équipe…

-J'avais oublié ce détail… D'accord, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Hermione devient toute rouge lorsque son regard croisa celui de Drago. Tu peux m'appeler Hermione, comme Harry, Harry…

-Merci… Hermione. Harry.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué!

Harry était content de connaître un peu plus Drago et de pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom. Il était une personne qui l'attirait depuis la première année. Lorsqu'il affirme qu'il l'attirait c'était dans le sens qu'il était intrigué par ce jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il se leva et alla à côté de celui-ci. Drago regarda Harry, sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait réellement. Puis, tranquillement, il déposa sa main sur celle de Drago. Il fut tellement sur le choc, que le jeune Serpentard ne pouvait plus bouger. Il croyait réellement que le jeune Gryffondor allait faire une chose qui ne voudrait jamais faire.

-Drago, je sais que j'ai l'air louche, mais je veux simplement savoir si tu vas bien… Tu as fait des crises de panique et ta main tremble…

Drago regarda sa main et, effectivement, il tremblait énormément. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il ait déposé sa main sur la sienne, mais Drago respira de long bouffer d'air, puis quand Harry sentit qu'il tremblait moins, il retira sa main.

-Tu te sens mieux?

-Oui, merci…

-Je ne suis pas gay, tu sais?

Drago éclata de rire. Évidemment qu'il n'est pas gay, il avait sorti, ou plutôt, embrassé Cho. Quoi que cela ne veut rien dire.

-Je… Je pense.

-Bon, on doit faire un premier plan pour que la porte accepte qu'on entre.

-Le fait quoi soit ensemble, je veux dire, qu'on se parle aide beaucoup.

-Tu as raison Drago, mais je crois que la porte veut une chose beaucoup plus… immense que juste une amitié. Hermione regarda vers la fenêtre avant de comprendre quelque chose. Ben oui! Il faut qu'on devienne des amis! Qu'on fasse que Gryffondor et Serpentard s'entendent!

-Tu. Es. Folle. Citèrent Drago et Harry.

-Je suis certaine que c'est ce que Salazar et Godric veulent!

-Bon, Mione n'a pas tort… Commença Harry.

-Tu sais, je crois que c'est du suicide. Comment voulez-vous que mon groupe, de Serpentard, accepte votre groupe. La plupart de ma maison déteste les sang-mêlés ou les sangs-de-bourde… Les nées moldus… Cela ne fera jamais en sorte que Serpentard et Gryffondor acceptent d'être amis…

-Tu peux être de mauvaise foi, Drago, puisqu'on peut faire changer les choses!

-Comment ? Demanda un Drago tout à fait perdu.

-On est ami!

-Oh… non… non et non! Il est hors de question que je me promène avec vous deux dans les corridors!

-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry.

-Je me fais tuer par toute ma maison, plus mon père, plus vous-saviez-qui et je ne dis même pas tous les sorts impardonnables que je vais recevoir! Très ! Mais très mauvaise idée !

-C'est notre seul plan…

-Je rêve! Vous voulez vraiment qu'on s'appelle par nos petits prénoms et que nous soyons des amis!

-J'aimerais… Dit timidement Hermione.

Drago soupira, Hermione était assez mignonne quand elle est timide. Il soupira de nouveau, puis se leva, faisant des va et vient. Il réfléchissait. En même temps, être avec Harry et Hermione lui permettaient de vivre une vie normale, de plus il ne pensait pas à ses problèmes. Par contre, se montrer au grand jour était une chose complètement stupide. Il ne peut concevoir d'être à la fois ami avec eux, d'être un mangemort et, bientôt, un assassin. Comment pouvait-il gérer tout ça! Il n'a que 16 ans! Il s'arrêta et les deux lions le regardaient. Il soupira, encore. Puis décida de leur dire la vérité, que pour l'instant ce plan est inutile.

-Donc, conclut Harry. On va rester des amis en cachette?

-C'est ça. Le temps que je m'habitue. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûre que vos amis m'acceptent.

-D'accord, on va y aller à ton rythme alors…

Harry se leva et parta. Hermione, tant qu'à elle, resta à la bibliothèque et regarda Drago.

-Tu ne vas pas rejoindre ton ami?

-Tu veux me répondre?

-Quoi?

-J'aimerais savoir de quoi as-tu si peur.

Drago resta figer sur place, comment elle avait su qu'il avait peur.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir tout le monde! _

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? J'ai le temps de poster mon nouveau chapitre et je go faire mes études, donc bonne soirée et bonne journée :D _

_Bise, _

* * *

Chapitre 7 : un aveu

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Si, je te le confirme, tu as peur. Très peur. Tu as peur que quelqu'un te juge? Parce que si c'est ça, sache que tu m'as jugé…

-Granger! Je n'ai pas peur du jugement, je ne me fais pas juger. En fait, si, mais par les Gryffondor. Après, j'ai peur d'être… faible.

-Tu n'es pas faible Drago…

-Oh si, je le suis! Je suis faible contre mon père, Tu-sais-qui, ma mère, mes amis, les Gryffondors. Tu sais, faire des sorts avec sa baguette pour se défendre, c'est lâche. C'est d'être faible de laisser guider ses pulsions. Mon père m'a promis que si ma mission est un succès, je serais de nouveau dans son estime! Tu imagines! Depuis que je suis jeune que je veux être bien pour lui! Je l'écoutais, je faisais la moindre chose qu'il demandait de moi! Si je peux te décrire ce que je suis, je suis comme toi. Sauf que, pour toi, c'est au niveau académique que tu es têteuse, moi, je le suis pour mon père! C'est terrible de se lever un matin et de voir les yeux haineux de son père sur toi! Quand il te regarde, tu te vois comme un moins que rien… Tu es rien. Puis, du jour au lendemain… Deux personnes t'acceptent comme tu es… Je dois… Je dois être heureux. Mais je ne peux pas.

-Drago…

-Non, je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça… Drago détourna ses yeux et une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle était tellement apaisante…

-Drago, laisses moi t'aider.

Il fit un signe de tête, comme affirmation. Ils allèrent se rassoir, puis tranquillement, Hermione glissèrent ses doigts sur le bras de Drago. Puis elle caressa son bras, lentement. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Drago se leva après un temps.

-Tu vas où? Demanda timidement Hermione.

-Dans le dortoir, les gars vont se demander où je suis, plutôt Blaise…

-Oh, il est tard, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passée. Tu te sens mieux?

-Merci, Granger. Je me sens mieux.

Drago partit en laissant Hermione seule dans la bibliothèque. Son cœur battait très vite et elle se demanda ce qui se passait avec elle. Elle avait lu la détresse de Malefoy dans ses yeux et quand il parlait… C'était comme s'il dévoilait un terrible secret. La honte. C'était le premier sentiment qu'elle sentit en lui.

Hermione marcha vers son dortoir en pensant simplement à Drago Malefoy. Elle était folle! Pensée à lui est un sentiment tout nouveau pour elle. Depuis ses onze ans, elle avait toujours ignoré Drago. Il la traitait de tous les noms, mais ce soir, il n'avait rien dit de méchant face à elle. Certes, il avait parlé de sang-de-bourde, mais il s'était repris. Hermione entra dans son dortoir et vit Ron sur le divan, avec Lavande. Son cœur commença à battre à toute allure, non seulement, elle pensait à Drago, mais elle vit que Ron et Lavande ne lui faisait plus aucun sentiment. Elle monta les marches rapidement et ce fut dans sa chambre qu'elle fit une crise cardiaque.

-Harry! Tu veux me tuer!

-Où étais-tu?

-Avec Drago.

-Tu étais avec Drago…

-Oui, bref. Je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'aimerais aller dormir.

-Mione, tu me le dirais si tu avais un problème?

-Oui Harry.

Elle alla se coucher tout de suite dans son lit et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Harry se leva durement, il avait passé la majorité de sa nuit à penser à Drago. Il commençait à se demander si sa santé mentale allait bien. Il vit Ron se lever tranquillement et il regardait celui-ci. Le survivant sourit à son ami, ami qui cache désormais qu'il apprécie Drago Malefoy, qui l'appelait par son prénom et qu'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui.

-Ça va Harry? Tu as l'air dans tes pensées?

-Oui… désolé, je pensais à… À l'entraînement de Quidditch…

-Oui! En parlant de ça, tu n'es pas venu hier, ce sale graisseux t'a puni…

Harry se demanda de quoi il était en train de parler, quand il comprit.

-Oui, mais n'en parle pas, j'ai eu une retenue vraiment désastreuse…

-Ok. Oh Harry, je sais que ça fait deux semaines, mais as-tu trouvé des infos sur la porte?

-On va devoir oublier cette porte, Ron… Elle… Elle a disparue.

-Sérieux! C'est affreux! Ben, en fait, c'est mieux ainsi, on n'aura pas Malefoy dans les pattes. En parlant de la Fouine, as-tu vu hier? Il était à la bibliothèque avec Hermione! Je suis vraiment en colère contre elle, elle fraternise avec ce sale…

-Ron! Il était avec Hermione parce qu'ils ont le cours d'arithmancie ensemble…

-Oh, j'espère qu'il n'a rien fait à Mione!

Harry soupira, il était vraiment désespérant son ami. Il alla vers la grande salle, pour prendre son déjeuner, lorsque Drago Malefoy le prit et partit avec vers une salle, sans que personne s'en aperçoive.

-Hey! Comment tu as fait ça?

-Le talent. Bon, je dois te parler et vite.

-Va s'y.

-Ton… pour le plan… je… je suis d'accord.

-Tu es sérieux? Tu veux vraiment qu'on essaie de fraterniser nos maisons?

-Bah… j'ai réfléchi… Puis ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, si on se fit que ma maison est dans un moment de panique, crois-moi, avoir des renforts des Gryffondors pourraient être utile.

-Tu veux dire quoi?

-Hier, quand je suis arrivé dans mon dortoir, j'ai vu Blaise, il était encore debout, en fait il ne dort pas tant que je ne suis pas là… Bref, il m'attendait et il m'a parlé. Sa voix tremblait encore. Ses parents lui ont envoyé une lettre, très menaçante. Ils veulent qu'il soit partisant de tu-sais-qui. Blaise ne voudra jamais être un Mangemort. Je le sais, puisqu'il n'accepte dans les idéologies de ce cinglé, qui accepterait anyway… Sauf ma chère tante Bellatrix… Bref, il y a du mouvement dans ma maison, personne ne parle de peur que tu-sais-qui viendrait nous foutre la marque sur le bras…

-Tu n'as pas la marque, selon Hermione…

-Comment elle sait que je n'ai pas la marque? Laisse, elle est observatrice. Non, j'ai refusé de l'avoir cet été…

-Ok, donc tu voudrais que nos maisons se fassent amis… Mais tu n'avais pas tort hier, c'est du suicide…

-Je sais, j'ai un plan pour ça, mais je dois en parler avec… Blaise…

-Pourquoi Blaise?

-Vous êtes deux Gryffondors et j'ai besoin de lui… Blaise est comme mon frère, vois-tu?

-D'accord, parle s'en avec lui et après… Vient nous rejoindre dans la salle sur demande, tu sais c'est où?

-Oui et je dois penser à vous deux?

-Oui.

Harry partit avant que Ron ait des soupçons. Il alla rejoindre Ron, puis vit Drago parler avec son ami. Blaise avait l'air gentil, mais pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance? Il enleva tout de suite cette pensée, il devait avoir confiance en Drago et s'il avait confiance en Blaise, il devait accepter.

-Harry?

-Oui, Mione?

-Il faut que je te parle. C'est… urgent…

-Je peux venir aussi ? Demanda Ron.

-Non.

Hermione prit la main d'Harry sans regarder son autre ami, abasourdit. Elle alla dans une salle où elle insonorisa la pièce.

-C'est la journée où tout le monde veut me parler!

-Ah?

-Laisse, Ron se matin, Drago après et puis toi.

-Oh… Donc, je dois te dire que je crains pour notre sécurité en étant avec Drago.

-Hermione?

-Plutôt je crains pour moi…

-Tu veux dire quoi?

-Hier, je le flattais le bras et je me suis vraiment sentie bizarre…

-Je comprends pourquoi Ron trouvait cela bizarre vous voir ensemble…

-Ron nous a vus?!

-J'ai dit que tu avais le cours d'arithmancie avec. Donc?

-Je pense à lui depuis hier…


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_Je n'ai pas trouvé de titre pour ce chapitre, mais je tenais à le mettre quand même. Elle est vraiment plus courte que les autres, parce que j'entre dans le moule de mon histoire! Et oui, après 8 chapitres! Enfin! Après celle-ci, la vraie mission pour nos quatre amis débuteront, la porte secrète! J'ai hâte de continuer ce fameux moment, j'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez trouvé! Allez, que la lecture commence!_

_Je voulais vous dire que mon histoire aura entre 15 à 20 chapitres! Elle n'est pas longue, puisque c'est la première Dragmione et je ne voulais pas qui soit trop... nulle! Bref!_

_Bisou tout le monde et n'oublié pas une petite review! :D_

* * *

Chapitre 8

Hermione regardait Harry. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Regardant son meilleur ami, stressée depuis qu'elle a fait son aveu, elle commença à se demander ce que Harry pensait d'elle, en ce moment.

-C'est normal.

Les yeux d'Hermione regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux d'Harry. Avait-elle bien entendu? Elle se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par «C'est normal.» Puis elle détourna ses yeux, honteuse.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir honte, Drago est gentil, on se voit souvent, moi aussi, je pense à lui, tu sais?

-Je… C'est…

Harry partit à rire. C'est évident qu'ils pensaient à Drago Malefoy, depuis une semaine, il se passait énormément de choses avec lui. Il regarda Hermione, pendant plusieurs minutes, puis prit sa main.

-Tu sais, il est gentil avec toi, ce qui est rare. Je veux dire, Ron n'est pas aussi doux que lui…

-En effet.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'au moment où Harry vit une personne arriver. Il regarda vers la porte, pour voir nul autre que Ronald. Désespéré, Harry se demanda s'il les voyait, puisqu'il fit demi-tour, désespéré.

-Il ne nous voit pas?

-J'ai jeté un sort… Au cas où…

-D'accord…

.

Drago regarda dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Trahison. C'est ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Il avait horreur de lui mentir… Blaise était dans ses pensées, il était content que Drago ait pu s'ouvrir avec d'autres personnes. Par contre, avec tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie, avec deux Gryffondors, il y allait fort. Voyait-il vraiment de la trahison ou de la peur dans les yeux de son ami, Drago ne savait pas, mais il avait hâte qui commence à dire un mot. Depuis qu'il avait résumé tout ce qui se passait depuis plus d'une semaine, il n'avait dit aucun mot et cela inquiétait Drago au plus haut point. Blaise avait l'habitude de dire tout ce qu'il pense, n'importe quoi, sur n'importe qui. Mais là, il ne disait rien. Sentant que Drago était nerveux, Blaise alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, dans son lit et fit un long soupir. Il se demandait ce qui le frustrait réellement, le fait que son meilleur ami avait caché ses vécus ou qu'il soit ami avec ses deux ennemis. Il avait surtout peur pour Drago.

-C'est… Inattendu.

-Blaise… Je peux t'expliquer… Je… Je te le jure, je voulais te le dire…

-T'ais-toi.

Drago se tut immédiatement, une habitude que son père lui avait enseignée. Nerveux, il se leva et fit les cent pas.

-Drago, calmes-toi. Je suis content que tu sois… Que tu aies des amis. Sincèrement, je suis inquiet pour une chose, ton père. Quand il apprendra que tu fraternises avec les Gryffondors, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va te faire.

-C'est là que ça devient compliquer…

-Oh… Drago… Dans quelle merde de dragon tu t'es mis!

-Dans une grosse! Je… Je veux rester… Je les adore… Ils sont gentils, sincèrement Blaise, tu les aimerais…

-Bon, je vais essayer, mais un coup et hop! Fini!, Comprit?

-Merci…

.

Harry était dans la grande salle, avec Hermione et Ron. Puis, il vit que Drago était assis avec Blaise, à leur table. Il regarda Drago, en entendant un signe, puis Drago lui fit un petit signe des yeux. Il savait. Harry n'avait plus qu'à attendre pour pouvoir le voir plus tard. Il réfléchissait sur comment il allait s'en sortir. Il devait laisser Ron de côté, mais en même temps, il était son ami depuis leur première année. Le jeune lion regardait Hermione, sa meilleure amie, elle était dans ses pensées et elle était très belle. Comment cela aurait pu arriver? Hermione qui apprécie Drago Malefoy, Ron qui déteste tout le monde de cette maison, puis lui, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé ce garçon aux cheveux blonds, ce garçon qui l'avait tant haïe dans le passé. Ce garçon qui avait, s'en doute, des problèmes bien pire qu'il ne le pensait. Il était si mystérieux, en même temps d'avoir un air enfantin. Il pouvait être froid, mais aussi tendre. Drago agit avec ce qu'il a appris. Comme quand lui, plus jeune, il ne s'excusait à rien. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais osé poser cette fameuse question au Serpentard. Drago Malefoy était-il un enfant maltraité? Cette pensée effleura son esprit pendant quelques secondes. Si c'était le cas, il avait vraiment jugé ce garçon. Se sentant très mal, Harry se leva d'un coup et partit vers son cours de potions. Il devait vider son esprit, depuis plus d'une semaine, elle pensait qu'à Drago. Sans s'en rendre compte, il trébucha sur Hermione, qui l'avait suivi.

-Harry?

-Ça va, j'avais oublié mon livre…

-Dis-moi la vérité, Harry.

-Je pensais encore à Malefoy, je ne comprends pas comment je peux autant penser à lui… Je veux comprendre, mais en même temps, c'est si compliqué… Ce soir, je dois lui poser.

-Ta question.

-Oui, cette question qui me trotte en tête depuis plus d'une semaine, elle me dévore Hermione!

-Tu ne crois pas que tu te vois en lui?

Harry se tut, il n'avait jamais envisagé cette option. Se voir en lui. Drago Malefoy serait-il comme Harry Potter?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Harry! Tu as été maltraité! On le sait tous les deux!

Toutes les personnes, qui étaient autour, ont arrêté de bouger. Tout le couloir fut silencieux. Harry regardait Hermione, avec un regard noir. Se cachant derrière son foulard, elle avait honte d'elle! Le ton s'était élevé.

-Harry Potter!

Harry se tourna vers la voix qui reconnue tout de suite.

-Malefoy.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, Potter. Tout le monde te regarde.

-Tu veux quoi?

-Rire un peu, tu es vraiment d'une inutilité. Harry Potter l'enfant martyr!

-T'ais-toi! Sale Serpentard!

Harry se tourna vers Ronald, qui venait d'intervenir. Même s'il s'en doutait que Drago jouait un jeu, il aurait préféré que Ron ne se mêle pas de cela.

-Ron…

-Toi! Je me disais que tu allais venir protéger ton meilleur ami. Drago sourit. Aller, ce n'est plus drôle quand tu es là, tu es d'une inutilité encore plus marquante que Potter.

Drago passa pour bousculer Harry et il eut un petit papier de parchemin dans sa poche. C'était dont cela ! Il voulait lui dire un message, il aurait pu y aller plus doucement! Harry se sentait mal, pendant quelques minutes, il croyait vraiment que Drago était redevenu l'homme froid. Par chance, il s'était trompé.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello! Aller je vous aie fait une surprise! J'ai un nouveau chapitre à vous distribuer! Hihi! Je suis quand même fière de ce petit chapitre! _

_Allez, sur ce, bon lecture! _

_Une petite review ? :)_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Retour à la mystérieuse porte secrète.

Blaise regardait son meilleur ami, il était vraiment inquiet. Souriant, Blaise appaissait son ami d'enfance. Le blond arrêta de se promener et s'assit à côté du Serpentard.

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été aussi… inquiet.

-Je sais.

-Tu m'énerves, à savoir tout ce que je pense…

-Et en ce moment tu te demandes si Potter va te pardonner pour tout à l'heure, sachant que tu sais très bien ce qu'il a dû vivre, tout comme toi.

-…

Riant Blaise s'approcha de son meilleur ami, il n'a jamais vraiment démontré de geste affectueux, mais il s'entait le besoin. Il savait que Drago en bavait énormément depuis le début de la rentrée, surtout avec sa mission et avec les deux Gryffondors. Sachant que son ami était dans une phase de réflexion, il ne disait rien pour le brusquer. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir et vit les deux lions entrés, Drago eut un moment de détente. La jeune Gryffondor était venue, malgré ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt à son meilleur ami. Harry entra et alla directement vers les deux serpents, ce qui fit réagir Drago. Blaise lui tendit sa main, pour qu'il soit plus détendu.

-Salut. Vous saviez que je suis Blaise Zabini? Je suis le meilleur ami de Drago et il m'a parlé pour toute cette histoire. Je n'ai rien contre vous autres, les Gryffondors. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas la marque des ténèbres.

Il regarda Drago, il savait que lui non plus ne voulait pas cette affreuse marque, mais que si cela se produirait, il perdrait son ami. Non pas que Drago le renierait, mais il ne pourrait plus être en présence de ce traitre à son sang. Surtout que lui-même ne savait pas s'il était un sang-pur ou un sang-mêlé. C'est difficile avec une mère qui est rendue avec sept époux.

-Drago, je sais que tu n'as pas la marque…

-Pas encore.

-Tu veux dire que tu veux la marque! S'emporta Hermione.

-Non, Granger! Je veux dire que comme cadeau si je réussis ma mission, je vais avoir cette marque sur mon bras gauche!

-Tu veux?

-Bien sûre que non, Potter! Je ne crois même pas à cette hiérarchie de sang!

-C'est déjà un bon début…

-On peut revenir sur la porte?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Blaise. Sauf Drago. Il savait que son ami était sensible sur ce sujet. Surtout avec ce qu'il vit. Il s'approcha de nouveau vers Drago, mais celui-ci détournait son regard.

-Vous êtes comme un couple. Commença Hermione. Vous réagissez tout comme, je veux dire…

-J'étais en amour avec Drake. Mais, quand il m'a affirmé pour la millième fois qu'il était hétéro, j'ai renoncé.

-Oh…

-J'aime quelqu'un, mais personne remplacera Drago…

-Bon, c'est beau, je suis là je te signale.

-Drake n'aime pas quand on parle de ça, il se sent toujours mal. Bien qu'il est mon ami, il sait que ça été très dure pour moi…

-La porte!

-Puis, quand il m'entend en parler, c'est comme si je lui ferais du mal. Car, même s'il ne m'aime pas, me l'avouer fut une horrible chose pour lui…

-C'est beau!

-Drake, je suis à l'aise… Et si j'en parle, ils vont te voir avec ta vrai nature.

-C'est dure pour moi, de t'entendre parler…

-Je sais, si tu veux, je peux te donner un parchemin et tu pourras te concentrer sur cette fameuse porte.

Drago alla tout de suite vers une table et se mit à se concentrer. Blaise regarda son ami pendant quelques secondes, il savait que s'il proposait une tâche, il allait le faire. Manie qu'il a depuis qu'il est jeune. Cela brisait à tous les fois Blaise, lui faire des ordres indirectes… Il soupira et retourna vers les deux lions.

-Vous voulez que je vous explique tout?

-J'aimerais. Répondit tout de suite Harry.

-Cela remonte depuis notre première année. Commença Blaise. J'étais avec Drake et ses autres amis, Pansy, Theo et les deux crétins. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup, bien que ma mère est très populaire envers les hommes, je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention. Puis, un soir, Drago est venu vers moi. Il s'est assis et il a soupiré. Je l'ai regardé, comme s'il était un monstre. Puis c'est à ce moment que tout commença.

_Flahback  
Blaise, étant tout seul, lisait un livre sur la magie informulée. Il voulait en savoir plus et maîtriser cet art. Il vit un petit garçon à la chevelure blonde s'asseoir à côté de lui. Lentement, il posa son livre sur la table et tourna son regard vers, ce qui croyait être, Drago Malefoy. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les présentations à la table des Serpentards. Il attendait, que ce jeune garçon commence à parler._

_-Je… Je te trouve intéressant, tu n'es pas souvent avec nous et en même temps, tu es avec nous…_

_-Tu es un Malefoy. Je suis Zabini, Blaise._

_-Je suis… enchanté…_

_-Tu n'as pas l'habitude de parler. Ria le serpent._

_-Non…_

_Tout de suite, Blaise sut que quelque chose ne marchait pas._

_-Tu veux dire quoi?_

_-Rien d'intéressant. Je vais à la grande salle… Tu viens avec moi?_

_-Tu n'es pas avec tes deux crétins et Nott?_

_-Non…_

_-…_

_-Mon père veut, mais… Je veux choisir mes amis…_

_-Je me sens toucher. Sourit Blaise. Tu m'expliques cette rébellion?_

_-…_

_-Écoute, peu importe de ce que tu as peur, tu ne crains rien avec moi. Sourit Blaise._

_Drago lui prit la main et l'amena vers la salle de bain. Anxieux, Blaise se retient de tout commentaire. Il fit un sort avec sa baguette, surement pour insonoriser la pièce, puis barra la porte._

_-Ce que je vais te montrer… Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne._

_-Je t'écoute. Ou observe._

_Drago enleva sa cape, puis sa chemise. On pouvait voir des marques. Ses marques étaient vives, ils en avaient pratiquement partout sur le corps. Blaise ouvrit la bouche. Il n'avait jamais vu un corps aussi mutilé, et Merlin savait qu'il avait déjà été témoin de torture pour des née-moldu. Il respirait lentement. Pour sa part, Drago respirait rapidement, quasiment comme s'il avait peur de la réaction de Blaise. Celui-ci s'approcha de Drago, ce qui lui fit reculer vers le mur. Il tendit sa main, pour qu'il s'approche vers lui. Le Serpentard accepta sa main et Blaise toucha son torse._

_-Tu es beau, Drago. Même avec ses… Même avec ça… _

_Fin._

Hermione resta muette. Elle n'avait jamais su que Drago se faisait maltraiter… Pour Harry, ses doutes furent révélés. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Tous dans leurs pensées. Puis…

-J'ai trouvé!

Drago sautait pratiquement de joie!

-Tu as trouvé quoi? Sourit son meilleur ami.

-On doit faire en sorte que Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors s'apprécient! J'ai trouvé comment on pourra faire ça!

-Accouche!

-Du calme Potter et je ne peux pas accoucher, je suis un gars! Bref, on doit faire tomber en amour les deux personnes les plus opposés…

-Continue…

-J'ai pensé… C'est… Euh…

-Drago, peu importe ce que tu vas dire, on ne te jugera pas. Continua Harry.

-Granger et moi.

Tout le monde fut sur le choc. Granger et Malefoy ensemble… Blaise sourit à son ami, depuis le temps qu'il pensait à elle. Puis Harry était songeur.

-C'est… une possibilité.

-Harry! On ne peut pas faire semblant de s'aimer! La porte va savoir…

-Tu as une meilleure idée? Qui pourrait avoir un amour plus fort entre un sang-pur et une née-moldu. Continua Harry.

-Donc un est à Serpentard et l'autre à Gryffondor… Continua Blaise.

-Tu sais, c'est bien que tu sois avec nous, Blaise. Sourit Harry.

-C'est hors de question! J'aime Ron!

-Tu aimes ce con! Sauta Drago. Non, mais que tu me dises que tu aimes Londubat, ok, mais ce nul! Je suis déçue de toi, je pensais que tu étais intelligente…

-Hey! On ne décide pas de nos amours!

-En effet.

Drago se leva et s'en alla vers la porte, pour partir.

-En pensant, quand tu voudras vraiment t'impliquer dans cette fameuse porte, fais-moi signe.

Drago partit. Blaise se tourna vers Hermione.

-Tu sais, il ne voulait pas t'insulter. Mais, pour lui, c'est… Compliquer.

-Ça va, je comprends que je n'ai pas réagi d'une bonne façon…

-Drago est timide, tu sais. Même dans ses amours et s'il a proposé ça, c'est qu'il le pensait vraiment. Sourti Blaise tout en partant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Hermione, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Je ne sais pas, Mione, mais je sais une chose, Blaise est vraiment utile.

-Pourquoi?

-Il connait Drago comme le fond de sa poche, il connait tout de lui et je crois que Drago a toujours eu un petit béguin pour toi.

-Harry! Je ne crois pas que Drago Malefoy est un béguin pour moi.

-Je disais ça comme ça. Tu sais, il est plus mystérieux que je le pensais. Ce gars cache bien son jeu.

-Je vais te le re-demander, on fait quoi?

-Pour commencer, on va essayer d'aller voir Ron, pour qu'il n'ait pas de soupçons. Ça fait une semaine qu'on ne lui parle pratiquement pas.

-D'accord et pour la porte?

-On va réfléchir, mais j'avoue que Drago a raison sur un point, qui est le plus à l'opposé? C'est lui et toi.

Sur ce, Harry prit le bras de sa meilleure amie et partit de la pièce. En sortant, ils croisèrent Ron. Ils ont passé toute la journée ensemble, puis après une journée remplie de rire et d'amusement, Harry rentra dans son dortoir. Puis alla se coucher. Il ne trouva pas le sommeil aussi rapidement. Il pensait toujours à Drago et à ce qu'il avait dit. Ce n'était pas bête, mais l'amour ne peut être arrangé… C'est cela qui devait faire. Harry pensa que s'il s'arrangeait pour que Drago et Hermione tombent vraiment en amour, ça faciliterait la tâche. Il se questionna sur le fait que si Drago avait proposé, c'est qu'il ressentait déjà quelques sentiments pour elle. Puis, l'image de lui, écoutant Blaise, sans dire un mot, revient à son esprit. Finalement, Hermione avait peut-être raison… Ils se ressemblent plus qu'ils le pensaient.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonsoir tout le monde! _

_Je suis légèrement fière de ce chapitre! Parce que c'est mon premier moment entre Hermione et Drago! Et oui, après 10 chapitres! Tuez moi! XD J'ai vraiment eu de la difficulté à le faire, je ne voulais pas trop en mettre, mais en même temps, je voulais que ça soit vraiment bien fait, bref! Voici le chapitre :D_

_Sur ce, je vous dis : bon lecture!_

_Une petite review? :)_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Complication et amitié en vue.

Drago était en colère, furax. Il n'en croyait pas! Il faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir. Blaise était en face de lui et ne disait aucun mot. Sachant que son meilleur ami était très colérique, il ne continua pas la conversation, qui avait eu. Il s'en allait, quand Drago interrompit son geste.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça! Blaise Zabini! Pourquoi tu leurs as rencontré tout ça! Pourquoi tu as autant dit sur ma vie!

-Pour la seule et unique raison que s'ils te connaissent plus, ils te feront confiance!

-Blaise! Bâtard! Ils connaissent le seul secret que je ne voulais pas révéler!

-Tant pis! Ils le savent et assumes le fait que ton meilleur ami voulait agir pour ton bien!

Drago se tut. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé que Blaise faisait ça pour lui. Tranquillement, il retourna s'asseoir et regarda droit dans les yeux, le noir. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais en ce moment, il avait d'horrible pensé en tête. Il ne voulait pas être comme son père ou vous-saviez-qui. Il se frappa la tête, violemment. Blaise s'assit à côté de lui, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et il regarda Drago dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas comme ton père et tu as le droit d'être en colère après moi.

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je sais que tu as agi pout notre bien, mais Blaise… C'était la seule et unique chose que je ne voulais pas que tu racontres.

-Je suis désolé, mais le mal est fait.

-On peut faire une oubliette.

-Ah, non! Je ne referais pas ça! La dernière fois j'ai été d'accord, mais pas cette fois!

Drago se tut à nouveau. Ils n'avaient pas apprécié faire une oubliette sur Pansy et Nott, ce qui est compréhensif. Puis le blond se coucha dans son lit. Son ami le suivit, puis après quelques minutes de silence, Blaise changea de sujet.

-Tu sais, j'ai trouvé cela bizarre que tu aies proposé… ça…

-Ouais, je ne m'attendais pas à le faire, mais j'ai trouvé l'idée comique…

Blaise se releva d'un coup.

-Tu veux dire que tu as proposé ça parce que…

-Parce que je voulais jouer avec Granger et sincèrement, ça ferait une crise cardiaque à mon père.

-Drago! Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Hermione!

-Pourquoi pas?

-Peut-être parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'amour?

-Elle a eu le joueur de Quidditch…

-Viktor ! Tu crois vraiment que Krum a été le parfait petit ami?

-Tu veux dire quoi?

-Rien. Puis laisse tomber! Tu es trop dans ton petit monde en ce moment!

-Blaise!

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient embrassés, je veux dire, Granger est coincée et Krum est un crétin. Il aurait mis une main sur ses cuisses et elle a dû le frapper de honte.

-Blaise?

-Oui?

-Tu étais amoureux de Krum?

-Ta gueule.

Drago partit à rire et ils eurent une soirée beaucoup plus relaxe que le début. Bien que Drago rie de Blaise, il avait écouté attentivement ce qu'il avait mentionné sur Granger. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, après tout.

.

Hermione était à la bibliothèque avec sa meilleure amie, Ginny. Elle lisait un livre sur les potions quand quelqu'un s'est assis à côté d'elle.

-Ah, Harry, je suis contente de te voir… Euh… Blai…Zabini, que fais-tu ici?

-Il faut que je te parle.

\- Va-t'en, espèce de serpent! Cracha Ginny.

-…

-Hermione, on s'en va, on ne reste pas avec un crétin comme Zabini.

-Je vais te rejoindre, il doit me dire un truc, avant.

-Bien, je t'attends dehors, mais si d'ici deux minutes, tu n'es pas revenue, je lui jette un sort!

Ginny partit.

-Aller, fais vite, tu as deux minutes. Sourit Hermione.

-Je peux te parler de tout et de rien, sans que tu me juges?

-Bien sûre.

-Ok, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un et je ne sais pas comment faire pour attirer l'attention… Il est très différent, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment parlé, mais je le trouve vraiment de mon goût et j'aimerais le connaitre…

\- Demande-lui si tu peux le voir…

-Pourquoi lui? Ça peut être une fille!

-Tu nous as avoué l'autre jour que tu aimais Drago.

-…

-La meilleure façon de le… ou la connaître mieux, c'est de lui demander de passer du temps avec.

-C'est tout?

-Pourquoi ça devrait être compliqué?

-Ok, deuxième chose, que penses-tu de Drago?

Hermione se mit à s'étouffer avec sa salive. De quoi est-ce qu'il était en train de parler, ce qu'elle pense de Malefoy? C'est Drago Malefoy, le garçon qu'elle détestait depuis sa première année, mais qu'elle avait appris à le connaître.

-Ne t'étouffe pas, c'était juste une question.

-Tu insinues que je suis intéressée par lui!

-Non, je demande ce que tu penses de Drago et de ses comportements.

-Il est beaucoup plus distant depuis une semaine…

-Noël approche.

-Et?

-Il doit retourner chez lui.

-Ah?

-Tu es pire que Weasmoche et moi qui pensait que tu étais intelligente…

-Oh… Désolée! Si je ne suis pas alerte! Mais, j'ai d'autres choses à penser que sur Malefoy, sur ce, je m'en vais et bonne journée, Blaise!

Hermione partit en vitesse. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait oublié Ginny, qui était abasourdi. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle être aussi à l'aise avec Blaise Zabini, bien qu'il fût à Serpentard, Blaise n'éprouvait aucune sympathie envers les autres. Ginny se promit de questionner sa meilleure amie sur ce sujet.

Hermione marchait rapidement, sans regarder autour d'elle, lorsqu'elle fut attrapée par une main et qu'elle soit enfermée dans une pièce, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle regarda partout et vit le visage du Prince des Serpentard, en définition, Drago Malefoy. Bon! Déjà qu'elle avait croisé Zabini, voilà qu'elle devrait affronter nul autre que Drago.

-Désolé, pour l'accueil, mais je dois te parler.

-Ah, toi aussi tu aimes quelqu'un?

-Hein?

-Laisse. Va s'y.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, avec Harry. Je sais que je n'ai pas été correct, mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour vous faire parvenir un message…

-C'est bon. C'est tout?

-Non, je… Je peux te demander une chose?

-C'est quoi. Demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

-ça ne va pas?

-Désolée, j'ai eu ma quota aujourd'hui…

-Je peux laisser faire…

-Non, va s'y.

Drago s'avança, trop près d'elle et prit sa taille et l'approcha vers lui. Lentement, il descendit ses mains vers ses courbes. Hermione se sentait rougir de la tête au pied, elle était littéralement mal à l'aise et ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Il remonta ses mains vers son dos, puis rapprocha son visage vers celui d'Hermione. Lentement, il pencha son visage vers celui de la Gryffondor et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione ne réagit pas au début, laissant les lèvres étrangères de Drago. Après un moment, elle continua le baiser. Elle déposa ses mains au cou du blond et celui-ci déplaça ses mains vers ses hanches. Sans toucher à ses parties intimes, Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras et la déposa sur une table. Restant debout, il continua le baiser, en rajoutant sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione. Gémissant, la jeune fille se sentait bien. Elle avait chaud et sentit ses joues devenir rouge.

Après plusieurs minutes, Drago décolla ses lèvres et recula. Hermione resta assise sur la table et Drago resta debout en face d'elle. Elle pouvait voir ses joues rosies. D'un petit geste, elle lui tendit la main, il l'a pris et elle le rapprocha de nouveau vers elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, la lionne mit ses mains autour du cou de Drago et reprit le rythme du baiser antérieur. Surpris, Drago continua le baiser, elle était si douce, si pure. Il s'entait son corps demander plus, mais retira cette pensée, sachant qu'Hermione ne serait pas prête à faire plus. Continuant le baiser, longuement, Hermione se sentait toute chaude, son corps demandait une étape de plus, mais le serpent ne faisait que l'embrasser. Comme s'il avait entendu sa demande, Drago se déplaça et commença à caresser son corps. Sans être à des places trop gênante pour Hermione, il caressait ses bras, sa taille, ses cuisses, sa joue… Puis il arrêta après plusieurs minutes.

-Je… Je ne suis pas bonne? C'est ça…

-Tu… Quoi? Hermione! Franchement, si j'ai arrêté, c'est loin d'être parce que tu es nulle!

-…

-J'aurais… Je n'aurais juste pas été en mesure de me contenter que des baisers… Donc, j'ai préféré arrêter…

-Oh…

Drago embrassa ses lèvres, tendrement. Puis partit. Hermione resta bouche-bée. Elle venait d'avoir son premier baiser et ce n'était pas de la part de Ron… Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, mais que se passe-t-il avec elle. Elle embrasse Drago Malefoy et elle avait aimé ça!


	12. Chapter 12

_Hum... Bonjour? _

_Je suis légèrement en retard pour ce chapitre, croyez moi, vous allez me pardonner! En fait, j'étais en vacances d'une semaine et j'ai seulement commencé mon chapitre. Je suis légèrement fière de ce petit chapitre puisque mon histoire est bientôt fini! Et oui, je viens de réaliser qu'il achève bien vite! C'est une petite fanfiction ^^ J'aimerais que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez de mon premier Dramione! :D Si vous aimiez ou pas, ce que vous proposez de changer :D Bref ^^ _

_Sinon, ce chapitre, que dire? Bah, c'est un long chapitre, avec quelques informations de plus sur comment Drago a réagit face à la petite aventure avec Hermione! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire mon chapitre 11 et on se revoit la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 12... Ou plus tard dans la soirée, si je suis folle x) _

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Un secret révélé.

-Tu en es sûre, Ginny.

-Je t'affirme que j'ai vu Hermione avec Blaise Zabini. Le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient l'air de s'entendre…

Luna regarda longuement son amie, elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de mentir.

-Peut-être un travail d'équipe… Des fois, avec les fameuses idées des professeurs…

-Ouais, mais c'était… différent et je ne savais pas à qui en parler.

-Écoute Ginny, tu as vu Hermione avec Zabini, parle s'en avec Hermione, non?

-Tu as raison, mais en même temps, j'ai peur.

-De quoi?

-Hermione et Harry sont vraiment distants depuis le début de la rentrée.

-En effet, mais laisse le temps.

-Ouin…

Ginny sourit à Luna, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander plus, pour la blonde, elle adorait tout le monde et ne voyait pas le mal. Par contre, dans le regard de Zabini, il n'y a que du mal. Il est méchant et c'est un serpent venimeux. Après avoir terminé ses devoirs, Ginny alla dans la grande salle et croisa le regard de son frère. Ron, intrigué, s'approcha de sa petite sœur.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si je te dis quelque chose, tu le caches pour toi?

-Ouais.

-J'ai vu une chose étrange et je ne sais pas comment réagir…

-Dis-moi.

-Pas ici, vient me rejoindre dans la salle sur demande dans quinze minutes.

-D'accord.

.

Harry était avec Hermione, dans la salle sur demande. Ils parlaient, depuis plusieurs minutes, d'une façon d'intégrer la nouvelle à Ronald, leur ami lion. Bien que Ron ne soit pas une personne qui éprouve de l'affection pour les Serpentards, les deux adolescents avaient appris à connaître d'avantage les serpents. Bien que ce n'était que deux, Hermione et Harry ont confiance en eux. Après plusieurs minutes de silence. Harry décida de se lever et d'aller vers son amie, tout en prenant sa main.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout, Hermione.

-Je… Hermione rougit légèrement, la scène avec Drago lui revient à sa pensée.

-Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais? Je ne juge pas…

-Harry! Faut qu'on aille au dortoir! J'ai oublié un livre… un livre pour notre cours de…

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi! Hermione Granger! Je suis totalement honnête envers toi! Je t'accorde toute ma confiance et surtout je te dis absolument tout! Donc! J'aimerais que tu me dises la vérité. Par contre, continua-t-il, si tu n'es pas prête, je vais attendre.

-En effet, Harry, je ne suis pas prête pour te révéler ce que j'ai… Par contre, je te promets que je te le dirais au moment venu!

Harry ne rajouta rien. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'en vouloir plus.

.

-Tu me dis la vérité ?

-Je te le promets Ron, j'ai vu Hermione parler avec ce connard de Zabini!

-Hermione… Parler avec Zabini! Tu ris de moi?

-Non. Il a demandé que je m'en aille et il était assis assez proche d'elle.

-Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble?

-Bah non, Zabini est aux hommes, à ce qui parait…

-Alors… Pourquoi il parlerait avec Hermione?

-J'en sais rien, mais je sais une chose, Hermione nous cache beaucoup de choses…

-On va savoir. Je vais essayer d'en glisser un mot à Hermione.

-À ta place, je n'irais pas vers Hermione, mais bien vers Zabini…

-C'est une bonne idée…

-Je te trouve très calme…

-Ginny, tu sauras que je suis parfaitement capable de gérer mes émotions, mais attend que je sois devant lui! Il est mort!

Ginny resta silencieuse, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'avouer ce qu'elle avait vu à son grand frère…

.

Drago était, encore, endormi dans son lit. Tournant de droite à gauche, il rêvait à Hermione. Ne sachant plus comment se placer, il décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Sursautant jusqu'au plafond, il vit Blaise sur son lit, dessus lui, le regard dans son regard.

-Bâtard! Blaise!

-Je voulais observer ta réaction lorsque tu te réveillerais!

-Tu aurais pas pu être… normal pour une fois?

-Je ne suis pas normal! Nuance, je voulais faire changement que te réveiller en te sautant dessus.

-Et me faire une crise cardiaque est à proscrire aussi!

-Tu as aimé me voir dessus toi…

-Blaise Zabini! Je n'ai absolument aucun plaisir à me réveiller et à voir ta face!

-C'est très gentil, Malefoy.

Blaise se leva et alla vers son lit, sans aucuns autres sons, bruit et parole. Il se coucha et ne disait plus rien. Drago soupira, son ami pouvait agir en enfant, de temps en temps. Il ne se l'avouera jamais, mais le voir ainsi le faisait souffrir énormément. Il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser son ami d'enfance. Il inspira, puis après plusieurs minutes de silence, Drago se leva pour aller vers le jeune Serpent. Il sauta dans son lit. Blaise le repoussa, ce qui provoqua une guerre de coups. Après cinq minutes et quelques bleues, les deux garçons partirent à rire. Puis, Blaise se leva.

-Tu m'en veux encore? Demanda Drago.

-Non, pas du tout, mais j'ai un faim de loup!

-Allons à la grande salle, alors. Sourit Drago.

Arrivé à la grande salle, les deux garçons s'assirent et discutèrent ensemble. Puis un bruit sourd ce produit. En se retournant, on voyait Ronald, pointa sa baguette, non pas devant Drago Malefoy, mais bien Blaise Zabini. Toute la salle fut silencieuse. Drago retenait sa respiration, que voulais Weasley? Puis Blaise, mine de rien, se leva et alla devant le lion. Un large sourire se collait sur ses lèvres. Drago ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais su que c'était le début de la fin des petites rencontres avec les deux lions.

-Zabini! Que veux-tu à Hermione!

Les Serpentards regardaient Zabini, stupéfait. Comment serait-il possible que Blaise veut Hermione, plus qu'en fait, il aime les garçons!

-Je ne veux pas Hermione. Répondit simplement Blaise.

-Pourquoi tu lui as parlé à la bibliothèque?!

-Parce que j'avais besoin de sa connaissance! Sourit Blaise.

Décidément, il est vraiment stupide! Se disait Drago. Par contre, il se leva lorsqu'il vit Ron lever sa baguette. La scène suivante fut trop rapide pour toute la salle, Ron lança un sort, mais rien n'est arrivé. Drago, baguette lever, avait fait un sortilège très puissant. Les professeurs regardèrent la scène, sans savoir s'ils devraient intervenir ou non. Hermione, qui était entrée dans la salle depuis quelques minutes, regarda les deux garçons. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle se doutait qu'il n'y avait rien de bon. Drago, après plusieurs minutes de silence, baissa sa baguette et laissa le bénéfice du doute à Ronald. Celui-ci, regardait les deux amis et se tournant pour sortir de la pièce, suivit par Drago, Blaise, Hermione et Harry.

-Ron! Ron! RON!

-QUOI!

-Ne crie pas après Her… Granger!

-Depuis quand appelles-tu Hermione, Hermione?

-Laisse!

-Je veux te parler! Pourquoi tu as fait une chose aussi stupide! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu as contre Blaise… Zabini et les Serpentards!

-Hermione! Ce gars t'a parlé…

-ET!

-Il n'a pas le droit de te parler!

-Tu ne me donneras pas d'ordre, Ronald Weasley! Si je veux parler avec Blaise ou avec Drago, j'ai amplement le droit!

-Blaise et Drago!? Drago… TU LES NOMMES PAR LEUR PRÉNOM!

-OUI ET TU SAIS TU QUOI! JE LES ADORE! ILS SONT SUPER GENTILS ET ILS SONT NOS AMIS!

-Hermione… Ils sont vos amis… Tu veux dire… Harry! Tu es aussi ami avec ses deux serpents!

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel!? D'abord, j'apprends que vous êtes amis, ensuite, vous m'aviez caché… Donc! Vous êtes des traites! Toi! Ron pointa en direction de Blaise. Tu es un traite à ton sang, tout comme toi, Drago! AH! Je n'arriv' même pas à y croire! Quand je vais racontrer à vos parents que vous êtes des traites à ton sang! Des sang-pur de Serpentard qui sont amis avec les Gryffondors! C'est la meilleure, attend de voir quand vos parents seront…

-Drago?

-Oui, je sais…

-Il est mort? Demanda subitement Harry.

-Non, je l'ai juste assommé ben fort…

-On fait quoi?

-Un oubliette?

-Non! Drago Malefoy, la dernière fois la réponse était non et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui!

-Ok, ok… On va faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, Drago.

-C'est toi la génie, sort nous de cette situation!

-Blaise! Je ne pourrais pas faire plus de ce que j'essaie, mais l'idée de Drago n'est pas mauvaise, une oubliette…

-Nan! Hors de question que je refais ce sort!

-Refait? Demanda Harry.

-Longue histoire. Conclue Drago.

-Bon, on ne peut pas le laisser assommé… On le réveille en le ligotant et en expliquant?

-Bonne idée, en fait, c'est la seule qui me plait. Continua Blaise.

-Quand c'est rendu qu'on fait même des plans pour une situation hors de notre mystérieuse porte, c'est rendu vraiment incompréhensible.

-Drago?

-Oui, Blaise?

-Je crois que tu me caches quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Tu avais l'air de protéger Hermione lorsqu'il lui criait après…

-N'importe quoi! Aller, on le fait… Je n'ai pas toute la journée, déjà que les professeurs doivent nous chercher pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin…

-Mais en parlant de ce matin, quel sort as-tu utilisé?

-Lorsqu'il t'a attaqué? Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

-Drake… Ne me dis pas que tu fais de la magie noire!

-Non, mais si, mais non, c'est compliqué!

-Explique!

-Blaise? On peut avoir cette discussion plus tard?

-Non!

-De quoi, non?

-Je veux savoir maintenant, j'en ai plus qu'assez de cette situation avec toi, de ne pas connaitre le fond de ta pensée, de ne plus reconnaitre mon meilleur ami, de ne plus savoir quoi dire, quoi faire! Je suis à bout de nerf! Tu me fais vivre un vrai cauchemar! Déjà que tu es dure de gérer en état normal, depuis l'histoire de la fameuse porte, je ne te reconnais plus! Je sais que tu en connais large sur la magie noire et ne me dis pas le contraire! Je te connais Drago Malefoy! Je sais aussi que tu as voulu protéger Hermione de quelque chose, car tu as fait une formule informulée, ce qui n'est pas ton genre. Tu n'es pas du genre à aller vers les situations de dos. Même si tu es à Serpentard! Donc, s'il-te-plait! Drago. Dis-moi ce qui se passe!

La salle était devenue silencieuse. Drago regardait son meilleur ami et comprit qu'il était vraiment à bout de nerf. Il respira, puis soupira. Sans savoir pourquoi, il savait que son ami devait le mettre au pied du mur. Il se retourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci fit un petit signe de la tête, comme pour qu'il commence ses explications. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien dire? Oui, il avait senti du danger face à Ronald, c'était surtout parce qu'il sentait que la Gryffondor était sur le bord de lui révéler quelque chose. Une chose qui voulait que ça reste entre lui et elle. Il avait pris en main cette situation de la porte, voyant que le sujet n'avançait nullement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Ni comment révéler tout cela.

Il ouvrit la bouge, puis la referma. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien révéler de plus? Blaise avait compris son petit jeu. Ce fut Harry qui entama la conversation.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Blaise, tu veux dire que Drago a utilisé une magie noire contre Ron, pour protéger Hermione de je ne sais quelle raison?

-À peu près.

-Drago? Demanda timidement Hermione.

-Je suis à bout.

Drago se laissa tomber contre le mur et glissa jusqu'au sol. Il attira ses jambes vers lui et, tranquillement, il ouvrit la bouche.

-Depuis plusieurs jours, je trouvais que les recherches sur cette fameuse porte ne menaient à rien. J'ai dont voulu faire des recherches dans mes livres de magie noire. En plus de ma mission, c'était une bonne raison de faire deux recherches en une. Bref, j'ai trouvé un sortilège. Très spécial. Ce qui permet de protéger une personne qui a le cœur pure. Depuis trois jours, j'ai commencé plusieurs méthodes pour pouvoir faire ouvrir la porte, par exemple, pardonné à un Gryffondor. Par contre, mes recherches ne m'ont pas permis de réussir à faire ouvrir la porte. Avant que tu poses la question, Granger, non.

Personne ne comprit cette dernière tournure de phrase, sauf bien sûre, Hermione. Harry restait sans voix, il savait que Drago avait agis pour lui-même. En fait, il voulait savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte et tout seul. Il aurait dû faire confiance à Ron…

-Avant que tu penses, non, je n'aurais pas eu les mérites d'entré dans la porte sans vous, dès que je l'aurais vu ouverte, je serais venu vous cherchez…

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu n'aurais pas voulu profiter? Demanda immédiatement Harry.

-Je ne te demande pas de me croire, mais simplement de me faire confiance, si j'aurais voulu votre mal, crois-moi, une personne ici serait au courant.

Hermione restait sans voix, elle ne savait plus où mettre sa tête. Harry réfléchissait, c'est vrai qu'il n'a rien fait de mal à eux, surtout qu'il semblerait qui voulait protéger Hermione. Blaise resta silencieux, il avait eu ses premières réponses, mais d'autres questions se rajoutèrent à sa liste. Et puis, après toute attente, un gémissement se fit entendre. Ronald Weasley commençait à revenir parmi eux. Quand le rouquin ouvrit les yeux, les quatre personnes se regardèrent.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda celui-ci.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir! _

_Une belle soirée d'orage était à l'oeuvre chez moi et pour passer le temps, j'ai écrit mon chapitre 12 ! _

_Une petite review ? :)_

_Aussi, merci à Mama pour ta review et désolée d'avoir mis qu'Hermione n'avait eu aucun petit ami auparavant. Par contre, j'espère que tu apprécies quand même mon histoire! ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Explication et compréhension.

Ronald regardait ses deux amis, ainsi que les deux Serpentards. N'osant pas ajouter un mot, il resta dans un silence. Après plusieurs minutes, où il voyait bien que personne n'allait exprimer ce qui c'était passé. Ron frappa sur le mur. Ce qui fit sursauter Drago. Le rouquin ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais le Serpentard était vraisemblablement dans un moment de panique. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fait remémorer un souvenir au Prince des Serpentards. Hermione s'approcha lentement du jeune adolescent et après plusieurs minutes à le caresser le bras, Drago se calma. Lentement il se leva et plaqua Ronald sur le mur. Sans un bruit, sans un mouvement, le rouquin ne bougeait plus.

-Ne refait jamais ça, comprit?

-Ou..Oui.

Drago se retira et alla s'asseoir plus loin dans la salle. Ron se déplaça devant Harry et Hermione. Les deux lions se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, devaient-ils dire toute la vérité à Ronald? Ils ne pouvaient plus cacher quoi que ce soit, puisqu'il est au courant que les deux Serpentards sont amis. Cela faisait plus de quatre mois que Drago était ami avec les deux Gryffondors et ceux-ci croyaient vraiment en lui. Soupirant, Harry décida de parler. Il avait dire la vérité à leur ami, son meilleur ami. Même si depuis plusieurs semaines, c'était rendu plus simple avec les Serpentards, Harry ne voulait plus cacher son secret.

.

-Tu es ami avec EUX!

-Enfin, Ron, ils sont super gentil… Tenta Hermione.

-Je ne veux rien entendre! Franchement, Harry, Drago Malefoy, la fouine et Blaise Zabini…

-Ben, j'ai appris à les connaître…

-C'est impossible de connaître un Serpentard! Harry, les Serpentards sont des menteurs! Ils sont tous des partisans de tu-sais-qui et ils ont la marque des Ténèbres!

-Je n'ai pas la marque des Ténèbres! Crièrent Blaise et Drago, en même temps.

-Facile de faire un sort!

-Ron, Drago n'a pas la marque, ni Blaise.

-Hermione!

-Ça suffit Ronald Weasley! Je ne pourrais pas partager mon amitié une minute de plus si tu ne respectes pas deux de mes amis!

-Harry…

-Non, Ronald! Je crois que je sais faire confiance aux personnes que je crois juste! Drago et Blaise se sont montrés juste et honnête!

-Comment tu peux dire de telles qualités à ses deux-là!

-Ronald! Je t'interdis d'insulter Drago!

-Hermione?

-Non, Ron! J'ai appris à connaître Drago et Blaise aussi. J'ai appris à les apprécier! Tu sais, ils sont super gentil et Drago m'a beaucoup aidé pour les recherches sur la porte! Il était avec moi jusqu'à très tard le soir et il m'encourageait! Tu sais, il m'a appris à me laisser aller. À avoir du plaisir! Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il me connait! Il sait quoi faire pour me calmer! Une fois, j'étais nerveuse pour un examen en métamorphose, sais-tu ce qu'il a fait? Il m'a fait pratiquer toute la veille et quand je suis arrivée au cours, j'ai eu une très bonne note! Hier, il m'a montré une partie de lui que je ne connaissais même pas! Il m'a montré ce que c'était du plaisir! Du désir! Il m'a montré une partie de moi que je ne connaissais pas! Puis, si tu ne peux pas accepter le fait que, oui, je suis attirée par un garçon Serpentard, tu peux oublier notre amitié. Les Gryffondors ne sont pas comme les Serpentards, on accepte tout le monde et si tu ne peux même pas accepter qu'un Serpentard puisse être différent, c'est que ta place n'était pas permise les Gryffondors!

Tout le groupe resta silencieux après la révélation d'Hermione. Drago avait les joues un peu rosés depuis qu'elle avait exprimé leur aventure d'hier. Il ne regardait pas le regard de Blaise qui était posé sur lui. Drago détournait le regard de tout le groupe, en fait. Il ne pouvait concevoir qu'Hermione ait pu dire à haute voix, que lui, Drago Malefoy, lui avait procuré du plaisir. En effet, même Hermione ne semblait pas sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Elle s'était tellement emportée à cause de Ron, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle avouait. Harry resta silencieux, il se doutait qui s'était passé quelque chose entre ses deux amis, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était une chose aussi… personnelle. Drago avait fait découvrir à Hermione du plaisir. On s'entend que ce n'était pas en jouant à cartes explosives! Blaise regardait toujours son meilleur ami, avec un gros sourire! Il était content que son ami ait enfin foncé. Depuis plus d'un mois, Hermione hantait les pensées de celui-ci et Blaise commençait à s'impatienter sur le fait qu'il n'agissait pas. Par contre, il connait Drago et il sait que le retour à la maison sera terrible. Il sait aussi que si Lucius serait au courant, son ami se fait tuer sur le champ. Pour Ron, il ne comprenait plus rien, Hermione avait eu du plaisir avec Drago, Drago était leur ami et, en plus, ils ont l'air à ce connaître énormément. Jamais, mais au grand jamais, Ron aurait cru possible que ses deux meilleurs amis puissent jouer dans son dos.

-Finalement. Commença Ron, après plusieurs minutes de silence. Vous m'aviez caché que vous étiez amis, en plus, de m'avoir joué dans le dos!

-Non, on ne t'a pas joué dans le dos, c'est qu'on n'osait pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu aurais faire une crise, selon Hermione. Et selon moi, tu n'étais pas prêt d'accepter le fait que les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des Mangemorts. La preuve, tu crois encore que Blaise et Dray soient des Mangemorts.

-Je ne veux plus être votre ami! Je n'arrive pas à y croire!

Ron partit en course de la salle, laissant les quatre amis seuls. Hermione se tourna vers Harry et elle sut qu'il pensait comme elle. Ronald était un cas perdu. Par contre, elle craignait pour Drago et Blaise, si Ronald dirait à tout le monde du château qu'ils sont amis, les deux Serpentards auront des problèmes.

-Je ne crois pas que j'aurais des problèmes ni pour Blaise, commença tranquillement Drago, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées d'Hermione. Par contre, il faut se concentrer sur une chose…

-Ah oui? Questionna Harry.

-Si Ronald a réagi de cette façon, comment voyez-vous que les Serpentards vont réagir?

-Sûrement pire que la réaction de Ron? Demanda Hermione.

-En effet. Conclut Blaise. Donc, il faut qu'on soit très discret et, surtout, il faut que réussit à ouvrir cette porte avant qu'on part pour les fêtes, c'est-à-dire, deux semaines.

-C'est impossible, Blaise, ça fait quatre mois que nous sommes sur cette porte et rien!

-En effet, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Drago m'a avancé de quelques pas! Sourit Blaise.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous deux, que c'est de l'amour!

-Sauf que tu as aimé! Et si on réussit, on va pouvoir ouvrir cette putain de porte!

-Ce que Drago veut dire, c'est qu'on a déjà réussi la moitié de la prophétie. Il ne reste plus qu'à avoir de véritable amour…

-En deuxième, l'amour ne se crée pas, Blaise!

-Oui, mais c'est un bon début! Vous aviez mutuellement envie de l'un et l'autre, c'est déjà mieux que rien du tout!

-Bref! On va dormir! Je suis fatigué.

Drago partit en laissant son ami seul avec les deux lions. Blaise se tourna vers les lions et soupira.

-Je crois qu'il est mélangé, mais je suis sûre qu'il t'aime, Hermione. Laisse le temps d'être en mesure de te le dire. Crois-moi, Drago, quand il aime, il aime. Il ne fait pas de mal à une mouche! Croyez-moi!

Sur ses mots, il laissa les deux amis ensemble. Hermione regarda Harry, attendant une parole, mais celui-ci ne prit que sa main et l'amena vers leur dortoir. Sans un mot de plus, Harry alla se coucher et laissa Hermione dans ses pensées. Celle-ci ne comprit aucunement la soirée qui venait se dérouler. Ron savait et il les avait rejetés. Drago semblait aimer Hermione et Harry ne disait plus aucun mot. Elle s'endormit. Laissant place à ses rêves.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonsoir tout le monde! :)_

_Je poste déjà la suite de mon histoire et d'ici quelques heures, vous devriez recevoir la suite. Bien que mes idées s'enfilent de plus en plus, je viens de réaliser que mon histoire ne dura pas simplement entre 15 et 20 chapitres! *Crie de joie pour ceux qui pensaient que j'allais le finir sans développement* En effet, je viens de réaliser que mon histoire manquait de développement au niveau amoureux! De plus, le seul couple que vous veniez de voir c'est... Hermione et Drago (qui a eu une scène), mais j'ai d'autres personnages! Et je trouvais cela dommage si je ne faisais pas le retour de Drago chez sa maison, parce que, oui, je voulais sauter ces chapitres sur le Noël, par contre! J'ai réalisé qui manquait énormément de jeux pour la suite de l'histoire! Donc, petit sourire aux lèvres, vous allez avoir une histoire qui comportera entre 25 et 30 chapitres! _

Breffons!

_Bonne lecture et une petite review ? :)_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Du point de vu complètement différent!

Hermione se réveilla tranquillement. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit Ginny devant elle. La rouquine ne semblait pas en colère, mais elle partageait d'un sentiment curieux et déçue. Hermione s'assit sur son lit et regarda dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Avec un soupir, Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle était comme cela.

-Je suis déçue, Mione. Je suis tellement déçue… Bien que je n'apprécie pas la façon que j'ai appris la nouvelle, je te croyais mon amie. Une amie dit ces choses-là à sa meilleure amie…

-Je suis désolée Ginny! Je ne pouvais pas te le dire… J'imagine que c'est Ron qui t'en a parlé?

-Même pas. J'ai deviné qui se passait quelque chose quand il a dit à Lavande que vous l'aviez trahi et avec des personnes de la pire espèce. J'ai compris qu'il parlait des Serpentards. Donc, j'ai conclu que tu es amie avec Zabini?

-Mhh. Tu ne me jugeras pas comme ton frère? Demanda prudemment Hermione.

-Voyons! Mione! Je suis ton amie avant tout! Et si tu es heureuse d'être amie avec un Serpentard, c'est seulement à toi que ça regarde. Tu sais, je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux lui trouver.

Hermione partit à rire! Blaise n'était pas du tout de son style.

-Il est gay, tu sais?

-Pour vrai!?

-Oui.

-Ah…

-Mais, si tu veux, je te présenterais Blaise, tu t'entendrais bien avec et avec… En fait, je ne suis pas juste amie avec Blaise…

-Non!

-Euh… Oui?

-NON! Hermione! Tu es amie avec Drago Malefoy!

-Pas si fort! Depuis quatre mois, en fait…

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu lui trouves?

-Il est gentil, intelligent, drôle… Son air hautain me plait de temps en temps. Quand il rit… Son sourire est charmeur. Il est souvent de bonne humeur et quand il n'est pas content, il dévie le regard, je trouve ça mignon… Ginny? Ça va?

-Tu es AMOUREUSE de Drago Malefoy!

-Non! Je ne suis pas en amour avec Dray…

-Dray?

-Son surnom…

-Tu disais?

.

-Blaise? Chuchota une voix.

-Blaise!

-…

-BLAISE!

-QUOI? Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent à… 8h30, un samedi matin pour que tu me réveilles?

Quand Blaise ouvrit ses yeux, il vit Drago avec Goyle et Crabbe. Il soupira, ses deux crétins voulaient sans doute lui faire un message. Il se leva et alla vers Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chers messieurs. Commença-t-il avec une voix enjouée.

-On a surpris Drago à se promener dans les couloirs le soir et, en plus, on ne vous voit pas souvent depuis quelques temps.

-Mes chers amis, c'est que Drago doit faire la fameuse mission du Maitre! C'est pour cette raison qu'il se promène le soir. De plus, si vous voulez tant bien que mal, Drago n'a pas besoin de deux rapporteurs pour le Seigneur. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire et croyez-moi, sa mission avance! Il est sur le bord d'effectuer sa mission et de pouvoir, enfin, honoré son honneur.

-Si on voit que Drago échoue, Blaise, tu devras expliquer tout ça au Maitre.

Après sa fameuse menace, que celui-ci passa tout droit à Blaise, Crabbe partit, suivit de Goyle. Il se tourna vers son ami et alla vers lui, s'assurant que celui-ci ne fut pas battu ou jeter d'un sort quelconque. Quand il vit sa désespérassions sur son ami, il retourna sur son lit.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'il t'avait vu.

-Oh! Bien sûre, comme si j'étais au courant!

-Hey! Ho! Ça suffit! Je t'ai sorti de la merde, tu devrais me remercier!

-Désolé… Drago semblait gêner, il n'aimait pas être en colère contre un rien sur Blaise.

-Hey, c'est bon. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour t'aider quand les crétins comme Goyle et Crabbe se mêlent de ta vie. Parlant de ta vie, tu vas faire quoi maintenant?

-Maintenant que quoi?

-Que je sais, qu'Harry et Weasmoche savent que tu as couché avec Granger.

-Pas si fort! Puis, je n'ai pas couché avec Granger!

-Ah non? Mais tu lui avais procuré…

-Blaise! Je sais encore avec qui je couche! Je n'ai pas couché avec Granger, je l'ai simplement fait chauffer et je suis parti.

-Tu es cruel, Drago.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu l'as simplement fait chauffer!

-Ho! C'est bon! Je ne voulais pas te dire que je l'ai embrassé et tout. Je voulais simplifier!

-Tu devrais moins simplifier. Fit une voix derrière eux.

En se tournant en vitesse, Blaise et Drago virent Théodore Nott se tenir sur le cadrage de porte. Ils ne savent pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais Drago savait que tout allait se busculer. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ce qui s'était passsé avec Hermione et sans donner trop de détails. Il pensa, vite, mais aucune idée arriva à son esprit. Blaise était silencieux et attendait, sûrement, la suite des événements.

Le jeune Nott regardait ses deux amis, depuis le début de cette année, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du Prince des Serpentards. Bien que ceci fût une information qui lui faisait bizarre, il voyait que Drago paniquait énormément.

-Relaxe. Je ne dirai rien. Tu me connais.

Il alla récupérer son livre sur sa table de chevet et regarda les deux meilleurs amis.

-Quand tu voudras en parler, tu sais où me trouver. Sur ses mots, Théodore partit.

-…

-Tu veux m'expliquer ce qui vient se passer?

-Je ne sais pas plus que toi, Blaise… Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je suis vraiment dans la merde! Si Théo en parle à Pansy…

-Drake, Théo en parlera à personne, tu le connais, il est très discret!

-Ouais, tu as raison…

.

Harry descendit au salle commune des Gryffondors et vit ses deux amies ensemble, Hermione et Ginny. Il s'avança pour les rejoindre et une fois assis à côté de la rousse, elle lui frappa sur l'épaule. Harry fit un saut et regarda dans les yeux de la jeune sœur de son meilleur ami. Enfin, son ex-meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Tu m'as caché que tu étais ami avec deux Serpentards peut-être!?

-Oh… Tu es au courant…

-Bien sûre que je suis au courant! Rien ne m'échappe! Comment vous aviez pu ne pas m'en parler. Demanda-t-elle, avec une petite voix.

-Je te l'ai dit, Ginny, je ne pouvais pas…

-J'attends les explications de mon cher ami, Harry Potter!

-Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, parce que Drago avait déjà de la difficulté à accepter nous deux, imagine si on lui avait demandé, en plus d'essayer de gérer Ron, la petite sœur Weasley.

-Malefoy ne veut pas être ami avec moi?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Commença lentement Hermione. Depuis quatre mois, on travaille sur une fameuse porte mystérieuse et on s'occupait du fait qu'on devait se cacher à Ron. On a simplement oublié d'en parler, avec Blaise et Drago, si on pouvait te mettre au courant. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'Harry voulait t'en parler, mais quand il a voulu mettre le sujet sur table, nous avions eu une complication avec Ron.

-Ah…

-Mais! Plus que maintenant, on sait que tu es au courant, je vais en parler avec nos deux amis serpents et s'ils veulent, on va te rajouter à notre groupe et tu vas peut-être nous aider pour cette fameuse porte! S'écria Harry.

-D'accord, mais que s'est-il passé avec mon frère?

Harry regarda Hermione, tous les deux ne voulaient pas mentionner à la jeune Gryffondor que leur frère est resté fermer face aux deux garçons. Ginny, qui observait la scène, baissa les yeux. Elle comprit que son frère a été moins indulgent qu'elle. Elle avait de la peine pour Harry et Hermione, la rouquine savait que pour l'élu, Ron était comme son frère et que pour Mione, il était simplement son premier amour. Elle finit par lever la main, en signe de compréhension. Elle se leva et remercia ses amis d'être aussi honnêtes, puis elle partit vers sa salle de classe. Harry resta sous le choc, la réaction qu'avec la sœur de Ron était totalement différente que celle de Ronald. Il se leva et tendit la main pour qu'Hermione se lève à son tour.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, lorsqu'un agroupement de jeunes se retrouvèrent dans un couloir. S'entend que cette situation avait un quelconque rapport entre Ron et les Serpentards, les deux amis fidèles décidèrent de suivre le petit groupe d'étudiant.

En effet, la scène qui s'apprêtait à voir leur fit perdre le souffle.


	15. Chapter 15

_Re-Bonsoir!_

_Hihi! Je suis rapide, n'est-ce pas? J'ai quelques examens et travaux à faire, donc je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite de la semaine prochaine et puisque je suis une gentille écrivaine, j'ai décidé de vous mettre deux chapitres! Donc, c'est le deuxième de ma soirée! _

_Bonne lecture, :)_

_Aussi, n'oublier pas les review ^^ C'est ce qui permet à un auteur de continuer son histoire ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Serpentards contre Gryffondors!

Harry était sans souffle, Ronald Weasley, son ex-meilleur ami était en train de menacer Drago Malefoy. Devant toute l'école! Drago, quant à lui, gardait son calme. Riant au passage quelques affirmations de ce cher Ronald, il avait repris son trait froid et hautain. Hermione, quand elle le vit, eu un petit sursaut. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qui avait laissé ce trait de côté. Il était beaucoup plus authentique avec Harry et elle. Le revoir, comme dans le passé, fit une réaction bizarre à la jeune adolescente. Quand Drago vit Harry et Hermione, il voulut rire d'eux autres, mais Ronald n'a pas laissé le temps à celui-ci de le faire.

-N'ose même pas d'essayer de faire une chicane entre vous autres!

-Weasley! C'est complètement absurde! Pourquoi je serais ami avec un Sang-de-Bourde et Saint-Potter!

-Tient, c'est re-devenu Sang-de-Bourde, me semblait que tu l'appelais Hermione!

-Drago n'appellerai jamais cette pétasse avec son nom! Crie soudain Pansy.

Drago pensa très fort à tuer cette pétasse de Pansy! Comment avait-elle osé appeler Hermione ainsi! Il reprit son esprit quand il vit un sort le frôler. Outrée, Pansy se dirigea vers Weasley et lui jeta un sortilège très peu recommandable. Surpris, tous les étudiants furent silencieux. Lorsque le Directeur arriva, il prit en main les étudiants. Évidemment, après avoir soigné le blessé, il convoqua Ron, Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione et Harry dans son bureau.

Dumbledor affirma aux jeunes étudiants de l'attendre, il devait aller faire une chose importante et il avait laissé tous les adolescents ensemble, dans son bureau. Après un silence de mort, Harry se leva et fit les cent pas. Il n'aimait pas être dans le bureau de son directeur, sans lui. Il continuait à faire les cent pas, quand Blaise intervenu.

-Si tu continues, je te le jure, je t'embrasse!

Harry stoppa net. Blaise Zabini venait-il de dire ce qu'il avait attendu? Il se tourna vers Hermione et celle-ci confirma. Il décida de s'asseoir. Par contre, il bougeait autant…

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter de bouger! Cria soudainement Pansy.

-Désolé! C'est naturel chez moi!

Sans toute attente, Blaise se leva et fonça pratiquement sur Harry et l'embrassa. Au début, Harry fut sur le choc et après quelques secondes, il continua le baiser. Ce n'était pas dans l'intention qu'Harry continue le baiser, mais puisqu'il l'avait fait, Blaise resta quelques secondes de plus. Après plusieurs regards, donc un dégoûté, Blaise retourna sur sa chaise et regardait ses deux amis en levant les épaules.

-Ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais. Avoua celui-ci.

-Sacrer Blaise! Confirma Drago.

-Même si c'est Potter et que je ne l'apprécie pas plus qui faut, c'était comment?

-Ce fut une pure merveille! Confirma Blaise à son amie, Pansy.

-Sérieux? Demanda perplexe Hermione.

-Sérieux. Confirma Blaise.

Harry était resté silencieux. Il venait d'embrasser pour la première fois de sa vie un garçon. Il avait eu des petites amies dans le passé, mais il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il embrasserait un garçon. Ne comprenant plus ce qui se passait dans sa tête, Harry préféra se concentrer sur la conversation qui avait lieux.

-Tu as traité Hermione de pétasse, Pansy!

-Et! Elle ne l'est pas?

-Pansy! Sérieux! Tu ne vois pas que je n'aime pas quand tu commences tout ce cirque!

-Oh! Drago, arrête un peu, je sais que tu en baves pour elle!

-Qu…Quoi?

-Depuis la première année que tu es fou amoureux d'elle! Faut se décider dans la vie, mon ami.

-…

-…

-…

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le directeur apparut avec le professeur de potion et de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry se sentait de plus en plus gêner. Il venait d'embrasser Blaise, en plus d'être avec trois Serpentards et Ron. Il ne savait pas comment la conversation finirait, mais il savait qu'il aurait quelques problèmes.

-Dumbledor! C'est inacceptable. Commença le professeur de potion. Weasley a librement attaqué mon étudiant, mes étudiants. Il devrait être en punition à l'heure qui l'est!

-On en est pas certain que c'est M. Weasley qui a commencé. Vous savez, mon cher Severus, que M. Malefoy peut être très explosif.

-N'importe quoi! Crièrent Blaise et Pansy. Drago n'est pas explosif!

Un regard noir du cher professeur de potion suffit aux étudiants à se taire.

-Mon étudiant n'est pas explosif. Il a certain difficulté à retenir ses émotions, mais n'est-ce pas normal pour un adolescent de cet âge. Je crois avoir compris que M. Weasley, ici présent, à quelques difficultés avec certains ou la totalité de mes étudiants.

-Si je peux me permettre, Severus. Commença Remus. Je suis certain que nos étudiants sont en mesure d'expliquer la situation.

-En effet, cela est une excellente idée. Mes chers étudiants, qui voudraient commencer à expliquer.

-En fait, commença Harry, Hermione et moi ne sommes pas au courant de la dispute. Nous sommes arrivés pendant et nous avions été mêlés malgré nous.

-C'est la vérité, professeurs et directeur. Confirma Hermione.

-Parfait et vous, M. Weasley?

-Bien, Malefoy a librement voulu m'attaquer devant tout le monde et m'a jeté un sort. Je me suis défendu.

-QUOI! Non mais! Pour qui tu te prends, Weasmoche! Je n'ai même pas jeté un sort et crois-moi, si j'aurais voulu te faire mal, je ne l'aurais pas fait devant quinze milles personnes!

-M. Malefoy, calmez-vous.

-Que je me calme! Mais, Sev' je ne peux pas me calmer avec lui dans la pièce, d'abord, il fait du mal aux personnes qui dit qu'il aime et ensuite il m'attaque!

-Je comprends votre frustration, Drago, mais calmez-vous!

Drago regardait, d'un regard très noir, son oncle. Même si cela le tuait, il savait que Severus avait raison. Se choquer était la dernière des solutions. Il s'était laissé emporter. Blaise prit le bras de son ami et l'amena un peu plus loin. Respirant un grand coup, Ronald expliqua que, oui, c'était bel et bien le Serpentard qui l'avait attaqué en premier.

Sachant que Drago n'avait rien fait et qu'il retournait chez ses parents d'ici une semaine, Dumbledor laissa tomber cette histoire. Par contre, il prévient ses étudiants que s'il les revoit dans son bureau avant le temps des fêtes, une conséquence sera à prescrire.

Sortant du bureau de Dumbledor, Harry tossa Ron et essayant de discuter avec lui. Malheureusement, le Gryffondor ne voulait rien savoir et partit rejoindre tout le monde dans la grande salle. Certains Gryffondors, content qui ait de l'action, furent content que Ron ait attaqué les Serpentards, surtout Drago Malefoy. D'autres ne partageaient pas cette avis, mais resta dans le silence. Ron était rendu le centre d'attention de tous les étudiants, sauf les Serpentard et trois Gryffondors.

.

Une semaine s'écoula depuis cet accident. Harry n'avait pas réellement reparlé avec Blaise de ce baiser. En plus, les Serpentards n'avaient pas eu le temps de rencontrer les Gryffondors. Avec cette histoire, Ginny n'a même pas pu rejoindre le groupe, puisque ceci leur avait sorti de la tête.

Drago, qui était assis dans la salle sur demande, avait recommencé sa mission. Il l'avait tellement mis en suspens qu'il dû mettre les boucher double. Il avait légèrement avancé. Sachant qu'il ne pourra pas mentir à son père et au Seigneur, Drago sentit une angoisse augmentée dans son ventre. Décida d'abandonner pour la dernière journée d'école, Drago se précipita vers son dortoir. Il n'avait pas préparé son sac pour entrer à la maison. Ne voulant pas y aller, le Serpentard ne pensait qu'à une personne, Hermione. Son sourire, ses cheveux en bataille, sa taille, son corps, ses lèvres, ses cheveux…

Les pensées de Drago furent arrêtées par une voix qui connaissait bien, Hermione.

-Drago?

-Oui?

Hermione s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Sans qu'il puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, la jeune Gryffondor était déjà partie. Bouche-bée, Drago prit sa valise, de façon mécanique, et alla vers la place d'accueil pour partir.

.

Drago respirait de plus en plus rapidement. Il était devant sa porte et il n'osait pas entrée. Décidé qu'il le fallait, Drago ouvrit la porte et entra chez lui. Ses yeux remarquèrent que la maison était en désordre. Il y avait au moins une trentaine de personnes. Tous, des Mangemorts. Paniqué à l'idée de fêter Noël avec tous ses gens, Drago alla dans la salle privée de sa mère. Elle était assise avec un livre à la main. Narcissa se retourna et regarda son fils. L'ancienne Serpentard retournant dans sa lecture. Fermant son livre, puis se leva et alla câliner son fils.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Drago. Soupira la femme.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonsoir! :D _

_J'ai eu du temps pour écrire! Bon, je dois vous avouer une seule chose! Waouh! 2 266 mots! Je me suis donnée. Bien que j'espère que vous aimerez mon chapitre, je dois vous dire une remarque que je trouve bizarre : chapitre 14 : 39 vues chapitre 15 : 98 O.o Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment on peut avoir plus de vues dans un chapitre avant le chapitre d'après ? XD Bref, j'ai trouvé cela drôle! _

_Bonne lecture! :D_

_Une petite review ? ^^ _

_Izaza_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Un Noël…

Drago regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Encore, et toujours, des Mangemorts se promenaient dans sa court. Il ne comprenait pas comment son père pouvait-il être ravi d'avoir des amis aussi malpropres et impolis. Il soupira lorsqu'il vit le lycanthrope arriver. Il détestait au plus profond de son être cette personne. Malpropre, impoli et surtout insupportable. Par contre, son père appréciait cette personne et l'estimait haut dans son estime. Lui, il était au plus bas de l'estime de son père. Il n'avait eu aucune blessure depuis qu'il était entré. Sa mère était très protectrice. Elle devait parler avec son père pour le calmer. Il se leva et se remémora la scène avec Granger. Elle lui avait fait un bisou rapide sur ses lèvres. On doit se permettre d'affirmer que le garçon avait énormément été surpris par ce geste si simple et pure de la jeune Gryffondor. Il ferma son esprit lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir. Sa mère cognait toujours avant d'entrer, donc c'était quelqu'un d'autre…

-Mon cher neveu. Tu es attendu pour voir le Maitre!

La voix de sa tante Bellatrix lui fit faire un sursaut. Il s'entendait à son père. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle était debout, dans le cadrage de porte et attendait que celui-ci décide de bouger. Laissant glisser un soupir, Drago s'avança pour aller rejoindre sa tante. Son regard froid et fermé concluait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver une nouvelle fois en face de ce cher Maitre. Soupliant à lui-même d'un courage inhumain, il descendit ses marches et alla rejoindre le Maitre. Un dernier soupir se fit légèrement entendre avant qu'il traversa la porte qui séparait Voldemort et lui.

Quand le jeune adolescent entra, il vit son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans s'en rendre compte, il restait debout, sans aucune faille. Il ne se sentait pas trembler, mais à l'intérieur de son être, il tremblait énormément. Il se disait que cela pourrait bien se passer. Affirmer qu'il avançait dans sa mission devrait être une bonne chose à dire, sauf si le Maitre attendait d'autres explications. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il le voulait et cela fit paniquer le Serpentard. Habituellement, il savait ce que le Maitre le voulait, mais à ce moment précis, il ne le savait pas. Où était passé son instinct? Il ne le savait pas, mais il devait avoir des explications, pour tout. N'importe ce qu'il demandera, faudra qu'il soit fort et intimidant. Le Maitre doit sentir que Drago fait partit d'eux. Qu'il pense comme lui et, surtout, qu'il n'est pas ami avec des Gryffondors. Une fraction de seconde suffit pour que le garçon soit déstabilisé. Voldemort regardait droit dans les yeux du garçon, avec un regard noir.

-Drago, comment s'est passé ton séjour à l'école? Demanda froidement le Maitre.

-Bien…

-Est-ce que ta mission avance?

-Oui, Maitre. Je suis présentement dans une période de repos et d'ici la fin de l'année, ma mission sera complétée et accomplie. Assura-t-il.

-Bien, bien. Lucius? Commentaires?

-Je ne comprends pas comment as-tu pu être aussi avancé. Crabbe et Goyle disent que tu ne fais rien. Que tu restes avec M. Zabini.

-Évidemment, je ne peux pas disparaitre de la surface, donc je m'assure, le jour, que les étudiants me voient et c'est le soir que je fais avancer ma mission. Au départ, je dois avouer que je faisais énormément de recherches. Je voulais être en mesure de satisfaire le Maitre, en fait, vous. Par contre, dès que mes informations ont été suffissantes, j'ai commencé ma mission à temps plein. Je suis dans la salle sur demande le soir et Blaise me fait une potion pour que je récupère mes nuits de sommeil. Comme cela, je ne mets pas ma mission sur pause pour aller dormir.

-Bien, je crois que ce cher Drago a répondu à toutes les questions. J'en aurais une dernière.

-Oui, Maitre?

-Qui t'occupe autant tes pensées?

Drago est devenu blanc. Comment celui-ci pouvait s'avoir qu'une personne lui occupait l'esprit. Il comprit, bien vite, que c'était un test qui lui faisait. Il voulait qu'il laisse son esprit ouvert. Par contre, bon occlument qu'il est, il resta fermer. Reprenant son esprit, il comprit qu'il avait été trop longtemps dans ses pensées.

-Drago. Répond au Maitre. Demanda sévèrement son père.

-En effet, une fille occupe mes pensées, mais je ne me laisse pas abattre pour cela.

-Ne me mens pas Drago Malefoy.

-Je ne vous mentirais jamais.

-Alors, dis-moi qui c'est?

-Hermione Granger.

Le regard de son père s'assombrit. Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourde.

-Avant que tu me punisses, père, laissez-moi vous expliquer.

-Fais vite, ma patience ne tient à qu'un fil.

-Oui. Depuis que je suis arrivée pour cette année, elle est différente et je soupçonne qu'elle cache quelque chose avec Potter. Donc, j'ai voulu en connaître plus, pour pouvoir vous informer de ses renseignements, Maitre.

-Bien, je suis un peu fier de toi, Drago. Pour une fois que tu es utile. Que sais-tu?

Drago ne s'entendait pas à une telle question. En effet, il avait réussi à inventer quelques éléments, mais comment pouvait-il inventer quelque chose qui ferait du sens.

-Au début de l'année, Hermione allait régulièrement dans une salle, avec Potter. J'ai cru qu'ils faisaient des… choses. Puis, j'ai réalisé qu'ils faisaient des recherches sur vous, Maitre.

-De quoi fait-il ses recherches?

-Je… Je n'ai pas pu avoir des informations, mais…

Un crie fut la suite de sa phrase. Le Maitre venait de lui jeter un doloris. Après plusieurs doloris. Le Maitre regarda son père et tranquillement il dit une phrase. Drago n'avait pas entendu et s'évanouit.

.

Hermione ferma son livre de lecture avec rage. Cela faisait treize livres qu'elle lisait, sur le sujet de Serpentard, Gryffondor, les mystères des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, les secrets de Poudlard, etc. Rage était minime comme mot, puisqu'elle n'avait rien trouvé sur ce sujet. Sachant que la porte mystérieuse ne serait pas ouverte avant un bon moment encore, elle se leva pour aller vers la salle de bain. Quand elle sortit de la pièce, elle vit son père. Il lui sourit en donnant un bisou sur le front. Hermione se sentait heureuse d'être entourée d'une belle famille. Un père et une mère aimante. La Gryffondor pensa à Drago pendant un petit moment. Elle se demandait comment il allait et surtout ce qui se passait chez lui. La plupart des jeunes de l'école savaient que chez le Serpentard c'était le quartier général de Lord Voldemort. Des frissons traversèrent sa peau. Même en pensée, nommer son nom était un risque. Hermione alla dans sa douche. Toujours en pensant à Drago, à la porte, à Blaise, à Harry et à Ron. Une petite larme se versa, parmi l'eau de la douche. Elle ne pouvait pas affirmer que son ami n'était pas un crétin, mais elle l'appréciait et il était son ami. Puis, soudainement, elle se souvenait de la fois où il l'avait insulté, en première année. Elle soupira en sortant de sa douche et s'habilla pour aller dormir. Demain serait la meilleure journée, le jour de Noël. Avant de s'endormir, elle lit quelques lignes d'un nouveau roman sur les mystères de la magie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait, mais Hermione savait qu'elle aurait bientôt les réponses. Fermant son livre en douceur, Hermione prit sa couverture et se coucha. Elle s'endormit, sans peine, avec une pensée pour Drago Malefoy.

.

Ouvrant un œil, de façon subtile, Drago vit qu'il faisait très noir. Sachant qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, il se leva et réalisa qu'il était dans le sous-sol de chez lui. Paniqué, il essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Comment son père pouvait-il le laisser enfermé dans un cachot! Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas être bon. Il essaya de se souvenir des événements qui venaient de se produire. Drago respira de plus en plus vite, sachant qu'il venait de mettre le pied dans la porte. Se levant pour dégourdirent les jambes, Drago comprit que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il avait très mal.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et Drago vit son père, Lucius. Regard noir et surtout un visage impassible, Drago regardait son père droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci eu une réaction très Malefoy. Ce qui signifie qui avait du dégoût envers son fils unique. Lucius s'avança et alla vers la cellule de son fils.

-Tu m'as déçu, Drago.

-En quoi je vous ai déçu, père? Parce que, je dois vous l'avouer, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu n'as pas réussi à avoir des réponses sur les trois Gryffondors.

-En fait, j'en sais beaucoup plus, mais jamais je ne te dirais quoi que ce soit.

-Drago, sache que je peux te tuer maintenant si je le désire.

-Vous ne ferez pas cela.

-Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas?

-Pour la simple et unique raison que si tu me tues, tu seras envoyé à Azkaban.

Lucius rit pendant quelques secondes, puis retourna son regard vers Drago. Le jeune le défiait du regard, visiblement, il n'était plus le jeune soumis.

-Depuis quand me regardes-tu de cette façon! Tu es mon fils et tu me dois respect!

-Tu es mon père et tu dois t'occuper de moi! Pas de me battre à coup de doloris! Cria Drago, fou de rage.

-Pardon? Tu oses être impoli envers moi, tu vas voir. DOLORIS!

Drago peut contenir son crie de terreur. Il ne voulait pas laisser la place au plaisir de son père. Voyant que le Serpentard était simplement accroupi, Lucius reprit le sort et continua à lui en jeter.

Drago resta fort pendant plusieurs secondes, minutes. Puis, après plusieurs minutes et plusieurs sorts. Le Serpentard finit par céder et il cria de toutes ses forces. Après plusieurs heures de douleur intense, Drago ne voyait pratiquement plus rien. Son père leva sa baguette et il sut que ce sera la dernière fois qui serait vivant. Suppliant pour qu'un miracle arrive, Drago pensa à ses plus beaux moments. Hermione, la jeune Gryffondor, fut sa première pensée. Il voyait ses yeux brunelles, ses cheveux en bataillent et son corps qui aimait tant. Drago s'imaginait l'embrasser une dernière fois. Puis, il pensa à son baiser. Un petit baiser. Douce, comme si elle savait qui se passerait quelque chose. Il regarda son père et avec un sourire satisfait.

-Va s'y, commença-t-il, fini le travail, Père.

-AVADA…

-LUCIUS! Je t'interdis de faire du mal à mon fils! Cria une voix.

Drago se tourna vers sa mère, paniqué. Rare était les moments qu'elle osait prononcer des mots contre son père et une peur envahit le corps du jeune. Narcissa était très en colère. Elle avait laissé tellement passer des occasions que celle-ci fut la goûte de trop. Avec un regard noir, Lucius se tourna vers sa femme, de quel droit osait-elle.

-Narcissa, je te conseil de monter! Si tu es encore présente, je te tue!

-Tu ne toucheras plus à mon fils! Est-ce clair? Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de lui! Tu n'as pas le droit…

Narcissa fut attaquée par un sort.

-MÈRE!

-T'ais-toi!

-Comment tu peux faire du mal à maman!

Drago frappa les barreaux de sa cellule. Il voulait rejoindre sa mère, mais, surtout, il voulait la protéger! Narcissa se releva et prit sa baguette. Elle se rebellait contre son mari. Depuis plus de 16 ans qu'elle souhaitait ce moment. L'opportunité était enfin disponible. Elle s'avança et libéra son fils de la cellule. Lucius était sous le choc. Narcissa, sa femme, était contre ses convictions. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Voir sa femme, être assurée et sûre d'elle… Drago alla immédiatement vers sa mère. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras et elle transplana avec lui. Le Serpentard savait que sa mère préparait ceci depuis un moment, puisqu'elle semblait savoir où elle s'en allait. L'adolescent vit une maison, une belle maison. Elle semblait se diriger vers un endroit qui n'avait jamais été.

-Reste ici, mon chéri, je reviens.

-Mère?

-Oui, Drago?

-Où sommes-nous?

-Nous sommes chez ma sœur.

-Bellatrix n'a pas de demeure…

-Mon autre sœur, Drago, Andromeda.

-Ah?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Narcissa partit pendant quelques minutes. Sûrement pour vérifier si personne ne l'avait suivi. De retour après quelques secondes, sa mère alla vers la porte et hésita avant de cogner.

-Tu sais cogner? Demanda ironiquement Drago.

Soupirant, Narcissa cogna. Drago ne comprit pas sa réaction. Il comprit quand il vit sa tante pour la première fois.

-Cissy? Mais… Que fais-tu ici? Demanda cette dernière.

-J'ai besoin de ma sœur. Admit-elle.

-C'est Drago? Demanda sa sœur.

-Oui.

-Il est mal en point, entré, tous les deux.

Drago regarda la maison, grande, belle et spacieuse. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette tante. Il comprit bien vite quand il vit un homme.

-Je ne pensais jamais que j'aurais Narcissa Malefoy dans ma maison!

-Moi non plus. Admit celle-ci.

Andromeda embrassa son époux et alla dans la cuisine. Elle apporta du thé à sa sœur et fit un signe à son mari. Celui-ci prit Drago avec lui et l'amena dans une salle. Gêné, Drago n'osait pas parler.

-Je suis Tonks, Ted. Ta mère avait renié sa sœur quand elle s'est mariée avec moi.

-Pourquoi ma mère aurait renié sa sœur? Demanda prudemment le jeune.

-Je suis un née-moldu.

-Oh…

-Ta réaction est vraiment la moins pire de toute la famille de Meda. Ria-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas mieux… Chuchota-t-il.

Ted ne fit aucun commentaire suite à cette phrase. Il devait soigner le jeune et d'ailleurs il se demandait comment il faisait pour rester debout. Il avait tellement de marques que Ted se sentait très mal. Comment on peut faire mal à un enfant, il ne comprenait pas les partisans de Voldemort.

-Je suis sûre que tu vas plaire ici, c'est tranquille… Commença son oncle.

-Je… Merci.

-De?

-D'accepter ma mère et moi, malgré ce que ma famille a pu vous faire.

-C'est du passé et Cissy n'a jamais vraiment renié sa sœur. Elles sont très proche, sais-tu?

-Non, je ne sais pas, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vous autres.

-C'est normal. Cissy ne voulait pas que tu en parles à ton père, je ne comprenais pas au début, mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai compris.

Drago rougit légèrement. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il était mal en point. Ted le dirigea, après d'avoir soigné ses blessures, dans une chambre. Le Serpentard se coucha dans le lit, si douillet, et s'endormit très rapidement. Narcissa regardait son fils dormir avec un visage paisible. Un visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années. Souriante, elle retourna rejoindre sa sœur. Celle-ci était assise dans une chaise berçante et regarda Cissy avec insistance.

-Tu vas faire quoi? Maintenant?

-Je te demanderais qu'une chose, de t'occuper de mon fils. Je… Je dois retourner au Manoir.

-Mais… Narcissa! C'est du suicide!

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je t'aime, Andro, mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Je te mets en danger.

-Très bien, je vais tout faire pour m'occuper de mon mieux de ton fils.

-Merci. Ted. Salua-t-elle.

Narcissa partit, sans un regard vers sa sœur et son beau-frère. Andromeda ne fut pas choquée, elle connaissait sa sœur et quand elle faisait ça, c'était pour ne pas faire demi-tour. Elle laissa sa sœur partir et regarda son mari.

-On est rendu avec un fils.

-Il a beaucoup souffert.

-Je sais.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonsoir! :D_

_Savez-vous quoi? Je bat des records! En plus de publier de plus en plus, j'ai écrit deux chapitres avec plus de 2 000 mots! *Saute de joie* Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire avance bien. Donc, voici la suite les amis ^^_

_Bonne lecture! Et n'oublier pas une petite review pour commenter l'histoire! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Noël chez une tante nouvelle

Narcissa regardait sa sœur, elle ne voulait pas lui avouer tout ce qu'elle avait subi.

-Cissy, j'ai de très bon contact! Je pourrais t'aider!

-Je ne peux pas rester ici, je mets en danger Drago. Il a mis un sort de localisation sur moi. J'ai réussi à le mettre en pause pour trois heures.

-Oh, Narcissa, comment fais-tu pour vivre ainsi?

-Je prie. Par Salazar, cela fait une heure que je suis partie, il va bientôt pouvoir me re-localiser. Je t'aime soeurette! Ne lui fais pas de mal, il est têtu, souvent. Il ne démontre pas ses émotions, mais il est…

-Cissy! Je ne vais pas le rejeter! Et, je suis certaine qu'il sera parfait. Crois-moi, je ne lui ferais rien.

-Merci, Andro.

-De rien, Cissy. J'essaie de te faire sortir de ce malheur!

Narcissa sourit à sa sœur, elle avait toujours été protectrice. Avec aucun regard, elle partit.

.

Silencieuse, Andromeda regardait son neveu, endormit. Il semblait tellement paisible! Inquiète de sa réaction, elle soupira. Comment Narcissa avait-elle pu laisser son fils unique pour retourner vers son mari? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait laissé seul, avec eux. Il bougea et elle crut qu'il se réveilla. C'est ce qui se passa.

-Ma mère est partie.

-Comment?

-Je la connais. Je sais aussi que mon père ne veut pas qu'elle parte.

-Je suis désolée…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

-Bien sûre!

-Est-ce que tu crois que ma mère ne sera pas morte?

-Oh, Drago! Je ne sais pas, mais sache que je vais tout faire pour qu'elle puisse te rejoindre et vivre avec nous! As-tu faim? J'ai fait un déjeuner et tu as l'air d'avoir peu manger! C'est Noël aujourd'hui et ma fille vient avec mon gendre! Tu vas les adorer! Ta cousine est une métamorphage! Elle change ses couleurs de cheveux!

-Ah… c'est super!

-Je te sens nostalgique…

-Oui, je ne serais pas avec ma mère et avec une famille que je ne connaissais même pas l'existence…

-Ils t'apprécieront! Ne t'inquiète pas!

Drago suivit sa tante. Il se doutait que cela allait être si facile. Son premier Noël sans sa mère, mais, une bonne chose, sans son père aussi. Souriant d'être enfin en sécurité, il regarda son oncle faire la cuisine. Surpris, il ne compris pas comment il pouvait accepter de faire une tâche d'elfe. En y pensant, il n'avait même pas vu d'Elfe dans la maison. Aucun jugement, Drago alla s'asseoir à une chaise. Il regarda son déjeuner. Deux toasts, deux crêpes et un œuf. Avec quelques fruits.

-C'est beaucoup…

-Mange comme tu peux, Drago. On ne te punira pas pour des restes.

Drago sourit à sa tante, il commençait à aimer sa vie ici. Même si cela faisait à peine 20 heures qui y étaient, il se sentait chez lui, à l'aise et surtout bien. Souriant en mangeant, Andromeda regardait sa montre pour la troisième fois. Soupirant, elle se tourna vers son mari, un peu énervée.

-Elle est en retard.

-Ta fille est toujours en retard. Sourit son mari.

-Quand elle est en retard c'est MA fille? Ria la femme.

-Tu as parfaitement compris et quand elle est Auror, elle est la mienne. Il embrassa les lèvres tendres de sa femme et alla se changer.

Attendant un bruit dans le salon, Drago sursauta.

-Elle est arrivée! Sourit Andromeda. Enfin! Chérie, nous sommes dans la cuisine!

-Bonjour mère, désolée de mon retard, j'ai eu un empêchement… Maman, qu'est-ce que ce garçon fait chez nous?

-Bonjour M. Tonks, Mrs Tonks…

-Andromeda et Ted pour toi, Remus.

-Remus! Comme dans Remus Lupin, Lupin comme mon professeur de défense!

-Malefoy? Que fais-tu ici?

-…

-Drago est ton cousin, Ny…

-Maman, Tonks. Appelle-moi Tonks.

-Désolée. Ce que je disais, Drago est ton cousin et il vivra avec nous pendant un temps.

-D'accord, s'lut!

-Salut…

Remus sourit, il n'était pas très bavard, mais observa la scène. Drago était mal à l'aise. Être en présence de son professeur et, en plus, de sa cousine était très bizarre pour lui. Sa tante s'avança vers lui et pris son épaule.

-Mon garçon, ne reste pas silencieux. Ta mère m'a laissé quelques cadeaux pour toi. Voudrais-tu les ouvrir avec nous ou seul?

-Merci, je crois que je vais les ouvrir tout seul… J'ai l'habitude.

-Est-ce que je peux discuter avec M. Malefoy? Demanda Remus.

-Bien sûre, si monsieur le désire.

Remus fit un signe de tête à son élève et Drago le suivit. Malgré lui, il était intrigué de savoir ce que son professeur voulait lui demander.

-M. Malefoy, je ne dirais absolument rien au Directeur ou au professeur de potion.  
-Merci.

-Puis-je vous demander quelque chose?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que vos marques proviennent de tu-sais-qui?

Drago fut surprise de la question. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il parle d'eux, de Noël ou de lui demander de rester calme. Le Serpentard regarda longuement son professeur. Sachant que même s'il lui mentait, il saurait la vérité. Respirant d'un grand coup, Drago n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler.

-Non. Mais, j'aimerais ne pas en parler.

-C'est votre choix, M. Malefoy. Je ne voudrais pas vous presser. Donc, si le désire est disponible, tu peux venir me voir en tout temps et me parler.

Le loup-garou sourit à Drago, celui-ci rendit un petit sourire très faible. Ne sachant pas comment procéder, Remus invita le jeune garçon à rejoindre sa belle-mère et sa femme. Tonks, comme elle aime s'appeler, regardait son cousin avec attention. Elle voyait les blessures, encore un peu voyant. Se retournant vers sa mère, elle continua son sujet.

Après plus de deux heures, Drago a su pratiquement tout de la vie de sa cousine, sa tante, son oncle et son beau-cousin. L'adolescent avait même révélé certaines choses à sa cousine, sans se soucier que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était présent. Bien qu'il soit un Gryffondor, Drago avait appris à supporter sa présence lors de ses cours. Par contre, le connaître hors du contexte école était très pratique pour lui. Il appréciait, une fois de plus, un autre Gryffondor. Sa tante avait préparé la nourriture pour Noël et ils mangèrent tous ensemble.

Après une soirée à rire, parler et à développer les cadeaux, Drago monta dans sa chambre. C'est au moment où il se coucha que les ténèbres l'envahirent. Tout d'un coup, comme si la mémoire revenait, il se souvient que sa mère était retournée chez le Manoir. Paniquant de tout son être, Drago se leva d'un coup et courut vers la cheminée. Cherchant la pourpre, qui ne trouva pas, Drago injuria. Il devait retourner dans son Manoir, pour sauver sa mère.

Entendant du bruit dans le salon, Remus se leva et alla vérifier ce qui se passait. Voyant Drago, son élève, chercher quelque chose, il prit un soudain envie de l'aider. Par contre, Andromeda, qui connait très bien les réactions de Drago, en si peu de temps, avait caché la poudre. Elle avait mentionné, plus tôt, qu'elle se douterait que Drago aurait une réaction tardive.

-Besoin d'aide, Drago?

Le garçon sursauta. Il se retourna vers la voix et Remus pu observer des larmes qui coulaient. S'approchant de lui, Drago essuya ses larmes et continua à chercher.

-Tu ne le trouveras pas, Drago.

-Je dois y aller! Je dois sauver ma mère!

-Je sais que ça doit être très dur pour toi, mais tu ne peux pas y retourner.

-Je… Je dois y aller…

Se laissant tomber, il se mit à pleurer de plus en plus. Il s'avait, malgré lui, que son professeur disait vrai. Par contre, l'adolescent ne pouvait pas concevoir de laisser sa mère prise entre les mains de son père. Remus s'approcha du jeune et le pris dans ses bras. C'est dans un geste purement affectif, que Drago se lia au loup-garou. L'adulte laissa ses instincts paternels le guider. Il caressa son dos, tout en lui disant des phrases rassurantes et apaisantes.

.

Hermione regardait son père et sa mère déjeuner ensemble. Elle s'était levée très tard, ce qui n'était pas une habitude que la jeune Gryffondor avait. La brunette alla vers ses parents. Ceux-ci regardèrent leur fille unique, en pyjama.

-Ma chérie, tu n'es pas encore habillée?

-Je profite de ma journée de vacances. Sourit-elle.

-Tu sais, commença sa mère, si tu vas chez ton ami Ron ?

Hermione resta figer pendant quelques secondes, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer la situation. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, une lettre arriva. Elle reconnut sans difficulté le hibou de Ronald. Tremblante, la jeune fille alla vers l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je sais que tu n'es plus amie avec mon stupide grand frère, mais je dois t'expliquer quelque chose. Depuis votre première année, vous, Harry et toi, venez à tous les fêtes. Sans que tu ne sois trop déstabilisée, maman veut absolument que vous veniez. J'ai expliqué que vous êtes en chicane avec Ronald, mais tu connais ma mère. Elle vous accueille du 27 décembre au 7 janvier. Donc, intelligente comme tu es, tu as compris que tu ne repars pas chez toi avant Poudlard. _

_Je sais que c'est vraiment, mais vraiment intimidant de venir chez les Weasley. Par contre, je sais que tu en as envie et que ma compagnie te manque! _

_Sur ce, prépare tes bagages, Fred et George viennent te chercher._

_Ps : Harry sera prévenu de la même façon, par une lettre qui recevera d'ici que tu aies fini la tienne. J'ai demandé à notre stupide hibou de rester jusqu'à ce que tu finisses de lire cette lettre. _

_Ton amie, _

_Ginny. _

Hermione regarda, encore, si elle avait vraiment lu ce qu'elle croyait. Elle soupira et monta dans sa chambre, avec le regard de ses parents. Hermione se sentait prise au piège! Refusée de passer les fêtes chez les Weasley est une cause perdue. Tout le monde sait qu'on ne dit pas non à Molly Weasley!

.

Harry était couché dans son lit, avec un regard vide. Noël venait de finir et sa tante n'avait pas changé. Il était resté seul pendant toutes les fêtes et il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre. Puis, un garçon vient à son esprit. Il repensa à ce fameux Serpentard, celui qui avait tendu ses lèvres aux siennes. Il pensait à ce fameux baiser quand il entendit un bruit à sa fenêtre. Relevant la tête, il vit le hibou à Ron. Surpris, il se précipita pour lire la lettre. Peut-être que Ron n'était pas un abruti, finalement.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je tiens à t'informer que j'ai envoyé une lettre à Hermione peu de temps avant toi. Sache que ma mère est furieuse de ne pas vous avoir pour les fêtes. En fait, elle est furieuse contre Ron d'agir en imbécillité. Sur ce, je te dis que mes deux frères, George et Fred, s'en viennent vous cherchez, Hermione et toi. Évidemment, ils vont chercher Mione avant toi, d'ailleurs, peux-tu sortir dehors cette fois-ci? Sinon, mes frères ont un plan pour te sortir de cet enfer._

_Je me permets de te parler de quelque chose, si tu le désires. Il parait que Blaise t'a embrassé?! Bon, c'est ce que toute l'école raconte. En fait, Ron me dit que c'est vraiment vrai et que tu es rendu très bas, mais je voulais une confirmation de toi. C'était comment? Ben, quoi? J'ai bien le droit de savoir comment il embrasse, surtout qu'il ne doit pas être si mauvais que ça, Ron a dit que tu ne l'avais pas repoussé. _

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de Serpentard, sais-tu quand je vais les rencontrer? Quoi? Ne fais pas cette tête, si vous êtes amis avec eux, c'est pour une bonne raison. _

_Aller, je vous attends avec impatience! Mes frères et Mione ne devraient pas tarder! _

_Ton amie, _

_Ginny._

Harry se demanda comment elle faisait pour savoir toutes ses réactions à l'avance. Fermant cette lettre, il comprit que Ginny avait raison. Il vit Hermione et les jumeaux arriver.

-Harry! Sourit Fred.

-Tu es encore…

-Enfermé dans cette chambre…

-Ne t'inquiète pas…

-On va te sortir d'ici.

Harry ne savait pas comment il faisait pour suivre les conversations avec eux, déjà, que celui était facile, mais quand il commençait de longue discours, ça ne se finit plus! Souriant, il était ravi que ses amis viennent le sortir de cet enfer. Voyant Hermione, il rejoignit ses amis. Son oncle avait interdit de sortir de sa chambre, mais il avait oublié de verrouiller la fenêtre.

-Salut tout le monde!

-S'lut. Tu sais que notre frère est stupide?

-Ouais, désolé…

-Ce n'est rien. Continua Fred. On va lui botter le cul!

-D'ailleurs, faudrait que vous expliquez ce qui s'est passé! Compléta George.

-Chez vous. Conclut Hermione.

Tout le groupe partit vers le Terrier. Sans la crainte qui envahissait Hermione de plus en plus.


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonsoir!_

_Suis-je en feu? OUI! Et oui, deux chapitres en une journée, c'est vraiment impressionnant, non? En fait, je sais que personne, ou quasiment, lit mes petits mémos du début, mais sachez que je suis contente de vous offrir ce petit chapitre qui est... Relaxant! _

_Aller, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimez toujours mon histoire mes amis! _

_Une petite review SVP :o ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Retour à la normale!

Hermione regardait Molly, sourire, belle et énergique. Elle, elle était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait quand son regard croisera Ron. Sachant qu'il était non loin de là, la lionne alla serrer dans ses bras, sa deuxième mère. Effectivement, Molly était comme une autre mère, bien que sa propre mère s'occupe très bien d'elle, Molly remplissait le côté de la magie, que ses parents ne peuvent pas comprendre. Bien qu'elle sache que ce n'est pas qu'ils ne veulent pas comprendre, c'est difficile de parler de toutes les choses mystérieuses de la vie à ses parents. Molly, sachant déjà tout sur le monde magique, aidait énormément Hermione à parler de ce qu'elle ressentait dans ce monde. Sentant le regard pesant, elle se tourna vers son ancien amoureux.

Il regardait Hermione droit dans les yeux, un regard noir. Celle-ci se demanda, d'un bref instant, si sa mère était au courant de leur dispute. Gênée, Hermione rougit légèrement, mais sourit au lion. Ron, pour sa part, ne fit qu'un regard noir et se tourna vers sa mère, furieux. La jeune mère ne se laissa pas intimider et finit par exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Ronald Weasley! Tu ne feras pas cette tête pendant toutes les vacances. Tu te réconcilies avec Miss Granger!

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'Harry et Hermione m'ont fait!

-Ça suffit! Je ne me mêlerais pas de votre chicane, mais il est grand temps d'arrêter vos enfantillages! Est-ce clair?

-Oui, maman…

Ronald partit vers sa chambre, tout en faisant signe aux deux lions de le suivre. Gênée, Hermione resta quelques secondes sur place, mais Harry prit son bras et elle avança immédiatement. Sentant qu'Harry n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'elle, elle fut soulagée d'un instant. Même si cela est difficile à admettre, le fait qu'Harry se sent comme elle signifie que les deux jeunes se sentent de la même façon, mal. Oui, même si c'était Ron qui avait anticipé la chicane, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se sentir mal face à son ancien ami. Harry, qui avait eu peu d'amis, se sentait de la même façon. Le fait qu'ils se soient chicanés était en grande partie de leur faute, Hermione et lui. Même s'ils se doutent que ce n'est pas seulement de leur faute, ils ne peuvent pas changer. Harry se sentira toujours ainsi, pareil pour la lionne.

Arrivant dans la chambre de Ron, les deux amis s'en allèrent vers le lit, lorsque le jeune rouquin parla.

-Oh, non. Vous vous s'assoyez à terre.

-Ron… C'est…

-Tais-toi Hermione!

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais referma immédiatement. Ronald avait l'air très en colère et elle s'avait que certaines choses étaient à proscrire quand il était dans cet état. Donc, en bonne elfe de maison, Hermione s'exécuta et s'assit à terre. Sans un mot, sans une remarque, sans aucun regard. Tête baissée et un peu morose, Hermione souhaitait simplement que son ancien ami revient à la raison.

-Toi, Harry. Fais ce que tu veux. D'ici deux semaines vous seriez de retour à Poudlard et on ne se reparlera plus.

-Ron… On peut parler, tu sais. J'aimerais t'expliquer certaines choses, si tu le veux bien.

-Harry, je n'ai pas envie de parler avec vous deux. Tu sais, vous m'aviez trahi. En fait, toi je m'en fou, mais elle.

Il pointa Hermione, comme si elle n'était plus personne. On pouvait voir quelques larmes montées et la jeune fille courut vers l'extérieur. Harry regardait le cadrage de porte, là où sa meilleure amie s'était sauvée.

-Tu es vraiment méchant, Ron. Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille à Mione!

-Elle le mérite! Être amie avec Malefoy! Mieux mourir!

-Elle est amoureuse de lui et tu ne pourras rien n'y faire!

Ron regarda Harry avec attention, c'est après quelques minutes que le survivant comprit. Il venait de révéler un des secrets de sa meilleure amie! Comment allait-elle réagir après ça! Le pire, c'était qu'il voulait que Ron soit blessé. Blessé par le fait qu'il n'a pas voulu avoir la Gryffondor. Blessé de l'avoir abandonné, quand elle ne l'aurait jamais abandonné. Il voulait que son ancien meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, soit blessé! Il souhaite simplement qu'il soit en peine et réalise que c'est complètement ridicule de se chamailler pour des situations aussi enfantines! Il ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il veut, mais il savait qu'une chose, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de lâcher à son ancien meilleur ami.

-Comment oses-tu dire que Mione est amoureuse de Malefoy!

.

Drago se réveilla, après quelques heures de sommeil. Souvenant de la veille, il regardait dehors, d'un air triste. _Je reviendrais te chercher maman… _Sur cette pensée, Drago descendit dans la cuisine. Il fut surpris de voir seulement son oncle. Demandant où était passé sa tante, il comprit qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux et que Drago devra les suivre. Grognant, il décida de les suivre, déçu que son oncle refuse qu'il reste seul chez eux. Même si Ted lui avait expliqué qu'il avait confiance en lui et que ce n'était pas cette raison de refus, le Serpentard était persuadé que c'était un manque de confiance en lui. Avançant, sans regarder devant, le blond fonça sur une jeune femme.

-Tu es Malefoy.

-…

-Oui, je reconnais tes cheveux et tes yeux, ton père sera furieux quand tu entreras.

-…

-C'est évident que tu dois faire la belle vie, pendant que ta mère reçoit les coups…

-…

-Tu sais, ta mère sera tuée se soir…

-Je. T'interdit. De. Parler. De. Ma. MÈRE!

-Drago est-ce que ça va? Oh, Mrs. Carrow.

-Thonks.

-Vous devriez ne pas discuter avec cette madame, Drago. Vous, je vous attends au tribunal dans deux semaines.

-J'y compte bien.

Sur ses mots, elle partit. Drago regarda son oncle pendant quelques minutes. Il avait repris le chemin et regardait de temps en temps son neveu. Sentant que celui-ci ne voulait pas discuter, il oublia l'idée de lui poser des questions. S'entend que le Serpentard avait des questions, Ted lui dit qu'il comprendra rendu à son bureau.

-Bon, j'imagine que tu voudrais une explication…

-J'ai reconnu Carrow, cette Mangemort. Elle est aussi pire que son frère et je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre, pourquoi tu la vois au tribunal?

-Je suis avocat, un de mes clients a fait une plainte contre elle.

-Oh, fais en sorte qu'elle se retrouve à Azkaban.

-Drago. Je voulais t'amener pour une bonne raison.

-Ah oui?

-J'aimerais que tu poursuis ton père.

-… Vous… Vous êtes sérieux?

-Oui.

-Sérieux?

-Sérieux.

-Je… non, j'en serais incapable de poursuivre mon père…

-On doit agir très rapidement, Drago. Ta mère s'est beaucoup risquée pour t'amener vers nous et tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas juste, vous jouez avec mes sentiments!

-Qui sont au courant de votre… condition?

-Zabini, Potter et Granger.

-Potter et Granger?

Drago rougit légèrement, ce qui ne manqua pas à son oncle.

-Oui. J'ai eu… quelques situations… Bref, ils sont au courant.

-Aucunes autres personnes?

-Quelques cinquantaines de Mangemort, sûrement le vieux fou et Severus, mon parrain.

-Quand même et j'imagine que personne trahira ton père.

-Ils sont trop fanatique à tu-sais-qui.

-Mhh, je vais réfléchir à ce qu'on pourrait faire, mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton avis. Drago veux-tu poursuivre ton père en justice?

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur?

-Lui…

-Il ne pourra rien vous faire, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

-D'accord.

-J'aimerais que tu demandes à tes amis de venir témoigner.

-Je ne sais pas où sont Granger et Potter, mais je peux demander à Blaise. D'ailleurs… J'aimerais avoir une chouette. J'aimerais écrire à certaines personnes. Pour qu'ils n'envoient plus d'hibou à mon adresse.

-C'est une bonne idée, surtout que tes amis Serpentards doivent se demander où tu es. Par contre, je te demande d'écrire à quelques personnes en qui tu as une confiance totale. D'accord?

-Oui.

Drago alla un peu plus loin pour écrire quatre lettres. Il demanda au hibou d'être très discret. Après avoir confié qu'il voulait plaider contre son père, le blond se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Un petit poids sur les épaules venait de disparaitre. Il se retourna et regarda son oncle travailler. Il demanda des parchemins et une plume, il voulait dessiner, pour passer le temps.

.

Blaise se leva suite à un bruit fatiguant à la fenêtre. Il vit un hibou qui ne connaissait pas. Surpris, il prit l'enveloppe. Quand il ouvrit, il fut surpris de reconnaître l'écriture de son meilleur ami.

_Blaise, _

_Je ne peux pas t'expliquer tout dans cette lettre, mais je vais essayer de te dire le plus possible. Il y a cinq jours, j'ai fugué de chez moi. Blaise, tu sais comment je suis. Je ne serais jamais parti seul, c'est avec le cœur lourd que je te dis que je m'inquiète pour ma mère. Elle est repartie vers cet homme. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il peut la faire subir en ce moment. Blaise, si tu savais comme j'ai peur pour elle. C'est la personne que je tiens le plus au monde et si je la perds, je sais que je serais perdu. Je m'égare. Je dois simplement te dire que je ne suis plus chez moi et que je vais te contacter quand sera venu le temps. Sache que je porte plainte contre mon paternel et tu seras témoin. Sachant que tu n'aimes pas les tribunaux, tu peux refuser. Je sais que c'est beaucoup en si peu de temps. Maintenant, je vais te résumer ma dernière journée chez moi. Sache que je me sens lâche! J'ai inventé des histoires au Seigneur. Malheureusement pour moi, il a deviné et m'a jeté des Doloris. Ensuite, mon père m'a enfermé dans une cellule._

_Rendu à cette étape de l'histoire, tout s'est passé assez vite. Mon père me battait à coup de doloris et il s'en allait me tuer. Oui, Blaise. Il s'en allait me jeter le sort impardonnable. Lorsqu'il a commencé, ma mère a intervenu et elle s'est sauvée avec moi. Je suis chez une de ses sœurs, tu devines que ce n'est pas Bellatrix. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais une tante et un oncle… J'ai aussi une cousine! Tu imagines, Blaise, je suis en train de connaître des personnes qui vivent sans Elfe de maison, elle fait le repas et elle s'occupe de moi. Tu dois te demander comment cela ma mère n'est pas restée? C'est simple, père lui a jeté un sort de localisation et si elle était restée avec moi, elle me mettait en danger, ainsi que sa sœur. Tu dois savoir, Blaise, que tu pourras m'envoyer ton hibou vers moi. Il n'ira pas chez mon paternel. _

_Espérant que tu acceptes pour le tribunal et que je puisse te voir au plus vite! Je dois t'avouer que je m'ennuie de toi. Surtout que, je dois te parler de quelque chose…_

_Ton ami, _

_D.M_

Blaise relit la lettre plusieurs fois. Il soupira de soulagement, Drago allait bien. C'est ce qui compte le plus pour lui. Inquiet pour lui, il répondit sur le champ.

.

Chicane. Seul mot que la famille Weasley pouvait exprimer depuis plus de deux heures. Et oui, Harry et Ron étaient encore en chicane. Après plusieurs heures, sans aucune conclusion, Hermione les avait séparés. À la surprise de chacun, Harry s'était excusé et Hermione aussi. Ron, pour sa part, restait dans son coin. Les parents de celui-ci essayaient de comprendre la chicane. La réponse fut un hibou. Voyant qu'il allait vers Harry et ensuite vers Hermione, les Weasley laissèrent les deux amis ensemble. Hermione, tremblante, prit la lettre. Elle reconnut, tout de suite, l'écriture de Drago. Par contre, elle laissa Harry lire sa lettre en premier, elle voulait le faire, mais seule. Dans son intimité. Pour Harry, il lit sa lettre à haute voix.

_-Cher Harry, _

_Je tiens à te dire que je me suis sauvé de ma maison familiale. Mon père était devenu violent. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude. Sache que c'est très difficile de t'écrire. Non, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai honte ou quelque chose du genre. C'est plus parce que je ne pensais jamais te demander de l'aide. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Harry. Tu dois vraiment te dire qu'un sort m'a été jeté. En fait, ma mère et moi, nous sommes sauvés. Mon père a voulu me tuer. Par contre, ma mère est retournée vers lui. J'ai besoin de toi, je porte plainte contre mon père et tu as vu mes blessures. _

_Je ne te demanderais jamais d'accepter, mais si tu veux, je te remercie. _

_D.M_

-Il est sain et sauve! Cria Hermione.

-Oui et il va porter plainte, c'est une bonne idée.

-Tu vas lui répondre?

-Oui.

Harry se mit à écrire et Hermione monta les marches. Dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je sais que tu dois être en train de lire cette lettre dans l'intimité. Comment suis-je au courant? Je crois que j'ai passé trop de temps à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque avec toi. Si je me suis bien à mon instinct, Harry doit avoir lu la lettre à haute voix. Donc, tu es au courant que je porte plainte et que je me suis sauvé. J'ai peur pour ma mère, qui devait retourner de force vers cet homme. _

_Sachant que tu lis ma lettre dans l'intimité, je vais y aller droit au but. Je sais que lorsqu'on s'est rapproché, l'autre fois, tu as vu des marques sur mon corps. Je le sais, parce que j'étais en torse. Ton regard s'était attardé très brièvement sur mes marques et c'est ce qui m'a démontré que je t'aimais vraiment! Seulement parce que tu n'as pas eu de la pitié lorsque tu as vu mon corps mutilé. Je me demande où tu es en ce moment. Je me demande ce que tu fais. À vrai dire, j'ai l'impression que je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Et merde! Je m'égare! _

_Hermione, l'autre fois, lorsqu'on s'est embrassé et que j'ai voulu te faire l'amour, sache que c'était vrai. Je veux dire, que je ne faisais pas semblant. Quand je t'ai proposé mon idée pour la fameuse porte, c'était tellement sortit toute seule. Je ne pensais pas que je m'étais déjà autant attaché à toi. Hermione, je n'ai jamais été attaché envers personne avant. À part ma mère et Blaise, évidemment. Mais, avec toi, je me sens tellement différent. Je me sens en vie, tu me fais vivre des sensations que j'avais oublié l'existence. _

_Hermione, tu pourras m'écrire et je te confirme que je suis chez des personnes sûres! Je suis chez ma tante et mon oncle maternel. Je ne le savais pas, mais ma mère n'avait pas qu'une seule sœur folle. Ma tante n'est pas folle, je te rassure, mais je ne connaissais que Bellatrix. _

_J'ai oublié de le précisez dans la lettre de Potter, j'aimerais que tu lui dis pour moi. J'ai vu votre ami Remus Lupin. Je dois te dire que depuis que je me tiens avec vous, j'apprécie de plus en plus les Gryffondors. Oui, je te confirme qu'il est gentil et que ma cousine est amoureuse de lui. Bref, je voulais lui dire qu'il avait raison sur une chose, les Gryffondors sont des personnes réconfortantes. Je n'avais jamais ressentis de sentiment réconfort et Lupin a su me réconforter. _

_Merci d'être dans ma vie, Hermione_

_Drago Malefoy. _

_X_

_Ais-je vraiment fais une bise?_


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou tout le monde! _

_Voici la suite de mon histoire! J'espère que vous allez aimé et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine! N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour les auteurs. Je ne parle pas seulement pour moi, mais pour toute histoire. Étant une écrivaine, je comprends que ça peut être lançant pour les lecteurs, mais ça permet aux écrivains d'ajuster si il a de quoi ou de simplement les motiver! Que ce soit juste un : « bonne continuité » ou simplement que vous adorez l'histoire, ceci aide aux écrivains à poursuivre! Je laisse toujours au moins un review à chaque histoire que je lis, même si cette histoire est finie! _

_Bisous!_

_Izaza_

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Retour à la normale.

Hermione regardait, depuis plus de cinq fois, la fin de la phrase. Drago lui avait vraiment fait une bise. Ce fut un sentiment tout nouveau qui l'envahi. Cette sensation dans le creux de son ventre, les papillons qui voulaient à l'intérieur d'elle et, surtout, son cœur qui bat très rapidement. Harry était, depuis un long moment, au cadrage de porte. Il voyait sa meilleure amie dans un état très particulière. Le survivant ne l'avait jamais vu perdre autant ses moyens pour une lettre, même lorsque sa mère lui avait écrit que sa grand-mère était malade, Hermione n'avait pas eu une réaction aussi physique. Elle avait été paniquée, elle avait saisi rapidement de sa plume, mais jamais Harry avait vu son amie être sans contrôle de ses sensations. Hermione se retourna et vit son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'il ne lui lâcherait pas l'affaire. Autant mieux de commencer maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton défensif.

-Rien. Je suis simplement content de te voir heureuse, Mione.

-Tu m'énarves? Tu le savais.

-Oui, je m'en doutais, mais je ne voulais absolument pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi!

-Parce que l'amour est un sentiment qui est beau. Je ne voulais pas te gâcher le moment où tu découvrirais que tu aimes Drago.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Harry continua.

-Tu sais, l'amour n'est pas un sentiment honteux. Je sais qu'avec Ron, c'était quasiment ce sentiment que tu avais, mais ne laisse pas la peur t'envahir. Écoutes, Ron était un véritable crétin envers toi, il savait que tu l'aimais et faisait exprès pour te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est vrai que j'adorais Ron comme ami, mais entre Drago et lui, crois moi, mon choix n'est pas si difficile. Je ne te dis pas de sauter dans les bras de Drago demain matin, mais… Parle avec lui, de ce que tu ressens et je suis certain qu'il ressent autant pour toi.

-Merci, Harry. Vraiment, tu m'aides.

-Tu es sincère?

-Oui.

-De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda une voix que les deux lions connaissent bien.

-Ron, on parle de l'amour.

-Tu es en amour avec quelqu'un Harry?

-Pourquoi je ne serais pas en amour moi? Pourquoi c'est obligatoirement Harry.

-Parce que personne ne t'aimerait. Personne. Même pas le dernier des sorciers.

-Ron…

Hermione ne termina même pas la phrase qu'elle s'en allait dire et partant dans sa chambre en s'enfermant. Ronald Weasley venait d'atteindre la limite d'Hermione. Laissant couler quelques larmes, elle décida d'écrire à Drago.

.

-Blaise?

-Oui, maman?

-Tu as appris la nouvelle?

-Quelle nouvelle, mère?

-Drago Malefoy s'est sauvé de son Manoir, il y a une semaine.

-Sérieux?

-Blaise!

-Non, mère, je ne suis pas au courant. Il ne m'a rien dit.

-Si j'apprends que tu as un rapport avec ceci, jeune homme…

-Mère, est-ce que je vous ai déjà menti?

-Tu es bien mon fils. Aller, je sors maintenant, j'ai un souper avec des amies ce soir. Bonne soirée, Blaise.

Blaise leva ses yeux au ciel, malgré ses absences répétées, la mère de celui-ci l'aimait énormément. Par contre, quand elle essayait d'être une mère autoritaire, elle ne jouait que très mal le jeu. Riant, le Serpentard alla écrire sa lettre à son meilleur ami.

.

C'est après trois heures d'attentes que Drago reçu sa première lettre. Il était très content et très énervé. Sachant qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention vers lui, il remarqua que c'était trop tard. Son oncle voulait poursuivre son père au tribunal, idée, qui à la base, intéresse énormément Drago. Par contre, Lucius est son père et malgré tout le mal que cet homme lui a fait, Drago doit admettre qu'il aime son père. Quel enfant n'aime pas leurs parents?

Un parchemin enroulé, c'est forcément Blaise. Son ami n'aimait guère les enveloppes.

_Drago, _

_Je ne peux pas t'écrire énormément, ma mère est partie depuis peu de temps, mais je sens qu'elle va entrer à un moment que je n'y attendrai pas. Elle pense que je sais quelque chose à propos de toi, ce qui me fait penser qu'elle doit être dans les Mangemorts ou comme ta mère. Désolé, j'ai mentionné ta mère… Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec elle et j'espère que ton oncle réussira le procès contre Lucius. En parlant de procès, je vais combattre ma peur et je vais témoigner avec toi. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul pendant cette période de ta vie, donc si tu le désires, vient me kidnappé. _

_Je ne rigole pas, je veux que tu viennes me chercher et qu'on vive tous les deux ensembles (ou avec d'autres personnes qui ne diront à personne que tu habites telle place). _

_Tu m'as écrit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, j'imagine que tu aimerais qu'on soit ensemble, face à face. Donc, vient me récupérer! _

_J'entends du bruit, _

_Blaise._

À la fin de sa lettre, le Serpentard se mit à rire. Tellement qu'Andromeda et Ted le regardaient longuement. Il mentionna légèrement que sa lettre lui faisait rire et le couple retourna dans leurs activités. Après quelques minutes, Drago entama le sujet.

-Ma tante?

-Oui, Drago?

-Puis-je inviter un ami à rester avec nous?

-Qu'en penses-tu, Ted?

-Je crois que ça serait une bonne idée, mais je vais envoyer une personne le chercher. Je ne veux pas transmettre notre adresse.

-Merci! Entendant du bruit, Drago vit un hibou avec deux lettres. Oh, ça doit être Harry et Hermione.

Drago se leva et alla vers sa chambre, montant les marches lentement, il alla lire en privé ses lettres.

_Drago, _

_Cela est vraiment étrange de t'écrire. D'ailleurs, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour ta mère. J'espère que tout se réglera rapidement. Hermione m'a parlé pour Remus, je suis vraiment content que tu apprécies de plus en plus les Gryffondors. Tu es une personne qui mérite le bonheur Drago. Je dois te dire que je serais avec toi et que si tu veux qu'on te rende visite, n'hésite pas à venir nous chercher. Nous sommes au Terrier et, crois-moi, j'aimerais mieux être chez ma famille Moldue. Non, je ne suis pas aussi fou, mais l'ambiance est vraiment médiocre, surtout que Ron a insulté Mione. Bref, je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour l'instant, Ronald vient d'entrer dans la chambre et s'il voit à qui j'écris… _

_J'espère que tu voudras nous voir, Hermione et moi! Parce que, pour ma part, je veux vraiment te voir…_

_Harry._

-Dis plutôt que tu veux voir si Blaise sera avec moi. Rit-il tout seul.

Drago savait qu'Harry voulait le voir, mais il savait aussi qu'il souhaitait revoir Blaise. Bien que son ami allait venir, il hésita pour demander à son oncle d'aller chercher ses deux Gryffondors. Voyant la lettre d'Hermione, Drago descendit pour demander à Ted d'aller chercher ses deux autres amis. Ted avait simplement affirmé positivement. Le couple était heureux que leur neveu ait des amis. Sachant que les Serpentards sont froid et sans émotions, ils furent surpris de voir le nombre d'émotions que le jeune blond pouvait ressentir. La joie, la peine, le mépris, la curiosité… C'est quelque chose qu'Andromeda n'avait jamais vu chez un Serpentard. Elle était heureuse de réaliser que son cher neveu ne cachait aucunement ses émotions, peut-être est-ce dû à ses amis Gryffondors? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle savait qu'une chose, elle était heureuse de le voir aussi vive d'émotions. Quand elle était jeune, ses parents lui avaient fortement obligée à n'avoir aucunes émotions et elle avait renié ses pensées. Quand elle avait rencontré Ted, il lui avait fait découvrir que vivre ses émotions n'étaient pas une chose malsaine. Bien que leur relation fût conflictuelle au départ, Andromeda n'avait jamais insulté son ami Serdaigle.

-Ma tante? Vous êtes dans la lune.

-Oh, mon garçon, je pensais à mon enfance. Sourit-elle.

-Oh…

-Ce n'est rien, Drago, je me disais que je n'avais pas été de tout repos pour ton oncle.

-Je vais monter lire ma deuxième lettre, ma tante?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

-Bien sûre.

-Pourquoi Mère ne démontre aucune émotion?

-C'est notre éducation qui est en cause.

-Mais…

-J'étais comme elle, jeune, mais Ted m'a appris à m'exprimer. Comme toi, tu es un garçon remplit d'émotions. Continua-t-elle.

-Merci, ma tante, mais je crois que pour mon père…

-Ne t'occupe plus de ça, tu ne dois pas finir une lettre? Faudrait que tu la lises avant que tes amis arrivent.

-Oui, ma tante.

Drago monta les escaliers et pris sa lettre. Tremblant légèrement, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture.

_Cher Drago, _

_Je suis présentement au Terrier avec Harry et la famille Weasley. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne voulais pas y aller, mais Molly me considère comme sa fille, autant qu'elle considère Harry comme son fils. Je dois te dire que je ressens beaucoup de sentiments pour toi, mais que je ne sais plus où mettre la tête. Non, je ne parle pas pour toi, mais il se passe énormément de choses pour moi. Je crois que tu peux comprendre. _

_Je dois t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis au Terrier. Lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai vu le mépris que Ron avait envers Harry et moi. Je peux simplement te dire que son regard était plus noir que lorsque j'ai rencontré ton père, en deuxième année. Oui, je me souviens de cette rencontre comme si c'était hier. La haine. C'est ce qui alimentait ton père. Ron avait ce même regard. Nous sommes montés en haut, dans sa chambre et c'est là que tout à commencer. Il m'a demandé de m'asseoir à terre, que je n'avais pas le droit d'être proche de lui. Je me suis tellement sentie mépriser que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. De plus, il n'avait aucun mépris envers Harry, mais seulement envers moi…_

_Après, je me suis sauvée, en larme et j'étais avec Ginny. Celle-ci m'a réconforté le mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Pendant que j'étais avec Gin', Harry et Ron se sont violemment disputés. Tellement que toute la famille fut mêlée à cette histoire. Pendant deux heures de temps se fut la pagaille dans le Terrier. Cela s'est terminée lorsque ton hibou est arrivé. Depuis, il essai de connaître la nature de nos lettres, mais Molly lui a fortement conseillé de nous laisser tranquille. _

_Maintenant, j'aimerais parler plus particulièrement d'une partie de ta lettre. Je voulais te dire que je ressens, depuis le début de l'année, des sentiments très étranges vis-à-vis de toi. Je crois que je suis en amour avec toi, Drago. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour je dirais que je suis en amour avec un Serpentard, mais c'est la vérité. De plus, je crois que je ne pourrais pas le cacher plus longtemps, à moi-même je veux dire. Quand je te vois, je me sens bien, je suis heureuse d'être en ta présence. Je veux simplement être avec toi, peu importe le moment de la journée. Tu me rends folle, Drago. Je pense à toi constamment! Je veux juste te voir! Comment peux-tu me faire perdre la tête autant!? Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais je suis toujours en mesure de contrôler ma tête, même quand j'étais en amour avec Ron, j'avais encore le contrôle de moi. Par contre, avec toi, je n'ai le contrôle de rien du tout! Je ne peux même plus me concentrer à mes lectures! _

_Je crois que je ressens autant de sentiments que toi. Je ne veux pas être loin de toi, viens nous chercher! Je… J'ai besoin de te voir, tu me fais vivre tellement d'émotions! J'espère que tu ne veux pas me laisser au Terrier! _

_Pour ton père, je vais témoigner en ta faveur. Pour ta mère… Je suis vraiment désolée qu'elle soit retournée vivre au Manoir Malefoy. J'aimerais tellement être plus convaincante et t'affirmer qu'elle va bien et que tu la verras bientôt, mais je n'ai aucun moyen d'avancer le temps. J'aurais voulu te dire quelque chose de mieux, mais moi-même, je suis sans mot. _

_J'ai hâte de te voir et être sûre que tu vas bien._

_Amicalement, ou amoureusement, _

_Hermione, _

_Xxx_

_Moi aussi, je t'ai fait une bise._

Drago avait un petit sourire, il avait réussi à faire perdre la tête à Hermione! La preuve, sa lettre était toute mêle. Il rit intérieurement, il était soulagé de réaliser qu'elle pouvait ressentir des sentiments aussi intenses que lui.

.

Son oncle était parti depuis deux heures. Inquiet, Drago faisait les cent pas dans la maison. Sans savoir comment réagir, il demandait l'heure à sa tante, pour la sixième fois.

-Drago, calmes-toi, Ted va bientôt revenir.

-Mais ma tante! Ça fait deux heures!

-Baisse d'un ton, mon cœur!

-Désolé…

-Je sais que tu es nerveux, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Ted est une personne discrète et surtout très douée!

-Merci.

-De quoi?

-De me réconforter, de me dire les bonnes choses…

-Oh, Drago, tu as le droit d'être inquiet. Ce n'est pas pour que tu arrêtes de me poser des questions.

Drago regarda par la fenêtre et il vit son oncle avec trois jeunes arrivés. Il sauta quasiment sur place et regarda vers la porte. S'entend qu'il en faisait trop, il se retournant vers sa tante et dessina un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Andromeda regardait son neveu avec attention.

-Tu avais raison, il a réussi!

-Bien sûr! Je ne suis pas mariée pour rien!

Sur ce, un bruit de porte se fit entendre et Drago sauta presque de joie, tellement il était heureux de revoir ses amis. Le premier qui courut, à la surprise de tout le monde, fut Harry. Il alla enlacer Drago, mais il eut une petite hésitation, puis levant les épaules, Harry serra longuement Drago.

-Je suis vraiment content de te revoir, Drago, vraiment! Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

-Moi aussi.

-Hey! C'est beau vous deux! C'est mon ami d'enfance à moi!

Drago rit à la remarque de son meilleur ami.

-Salut Blaise.

-Non, pas de salut, je veux une accueille comme Harry! Bouda-t-il.

Drago couru vers son ami et il sauta légèrement dans ses bras. Les deux amis restèrent longtemps ensemble. Blaise serra le dos de son ami et tout le monde peut remarquer leur amitié forte. Les deux Serpentards sont restés dans leur étreinte pendant de longues minutes. Les autres observèrent la scène, n'osant pas bouger, ils restèrent silencieux, dévorant cette scène magique. Après que les deux amis eurent fini, Drago se tourna vers Hermione, celle-ci fut gênée et rougit légèrement. Il lui sourit et la pris dans ses bras. Il murmura quelque chose dans son oreille, que personne ne comprit.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonsoir tout le monde! :)_

_Voici mon chapitre 19 et je crois que celui-ci va plaire énormément! _

_Retour à l'école dans le prochain chapitre les amis! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la porte est toujours dans le mystère! ^^_

_Une petite review? :)_

_Izaza_

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Retrouvaille et surprise!

Drago se décolla tranquillement d'Hermione, la Gryffondor avait les joues rosées. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et semblait mal à l'aise. Bien qu'elle semble à cet état, Hermione était très nerveuse. Ce que Drago lui avait murmuré était tellement sincère et c'est comme si le garçon l'avait spécifié sans s'en rendre compte. La lionne se retourna vers son ami Serpentard et elle sourit. Bien qu'elle apprécie énormément Drago, elle ne savait jamais comment réagir quand elle le voyait. Sentant son corps aller vers lui et sa tête repousser ses pensées, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Mione, tu vas bien ? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

-Oui…

Sa réponse fut un souffle. Un petit souffle très léger. Blaise se retourna vers son ami et vit Drago étaler un gand sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait prévu lui faire un peu de gêne à la Gryffondor et il avait réussi son coup. Drago avait l'air tellement heureux que Blaise ne rajouta aucune remarque. Rares étaient les moments où le garçon démontrait sa joie ou un sentiment. Dans ses moments-là, Blaise ne faisait qu'affirmer tout ce que Drago pouvait faire. Une fois, quand il était en troisième année, Drago avait sauté dans leur dortoir pendant plusieurs minutes de joie et sa réaction fut de se lever et de sauter avec lui. Il n'avait jamais su ce qui l'avait rendu si heureux cette journée là, mais aujourd'hui, le Serpentard savait que son ami n'avait pas besoin d'extérioriser ses émotions, puisqu'il le faisait de façon subtile.

Harry regardait son ami et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait à sa meilleure amie, surpris qu'une personne était en mesure de faire perdre la tête à Hermione, il laissa tomber les demandes d'explications et observa la scène avec une joie immense. Il était, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, heureux. Même s'il ne parlait pas souvent de son passé, le survivant n'a eu que très peu de souvenirs heureux. La première fois fut sa lettre de Poudlard avec l'entrée à cette école et la deuxième fois fut cette journée présente. Être dans la famille maternelle de Drago et en sa présence soulageait le garçon. Bien qu'au fond de lui, une autre présence soulageait d'avantage, celle de Blaise Zabini. Depuis son premier baiser, il se posait des milliers de questions à propos de ce garçon et il se demandait si Blaise ressentait quelque chose envers lui. Il ne savait pas si lui, il ressentait une sorte d'amour, mais il savait que lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, des milliers d'interrogations se firent dans sa tête.

Drago sembla gêner, tout d'un coup, et fit signe à ses amis de monter les escaliers avec lui. Il avait beaucoup de questions et d'éléments à leur mentionner. Pour cela, les adolescents devraient être en mesure qu'ils ne soient que tous les quatre. Montant les marches deux par deux, les adolescents furent tous contents lorsqu'ils furent enfermés dans la chambre de Drago. Soupirant de soulagement, Harry avait refait un câlin à Drago.

-Tu nous as fait peur, mon ami.

-Je suis navré, mais je vais bien, maintenant.

-Tu dois nous expliquer! Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce que tu as porté plainte à ton père? T'es-tu renseigné pour la cour? Est-ce que tu as un…

-Hermione! Laisse-le respirer! S'enquit Blaise. Bon, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe?

-Bien sûre, je dois le laisser respirer, mais toi tu commences à poser des questions!

-J'en ai posé une! Toi, tu es en train de lui faire un interrogatoire d'Auror!

-Bon, suffit vous deux!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, la soirée sera longue!

.

Après une semaine de vacances, où Harry, Hermione et Blaise sont restés chez la famille Thonks, les jeunes allaient retourner à l'école Poudlard d'ici deux jours. Pendant les vacances, Drago avait expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé chez son père et Ted avait commencé les procédures pour la plainte. Plus que le temps avançait, plus Drago avait une angoisse immense qui l'envahissait. Le retour de l'école ne serait pas facile pour le jeune Serpentard. Par contre, il avait vu un point positif depuis que sa mère avait intervenu, Drago n'avait plus besoin d'effectuer la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé. Un poids immense venait d'être soustrait de ses épaules. Andromeda avait emménagé une autre chambre pour Harry, puisqu'il dût exprimer sa vie chez les Dursley, Andromeda avait insisté pour que le jeune Gryffondor reste vivre chez eux. Hermione avait fortement encouragé Harry à accepter la proposition et après plusieurs jours de casses-têtes inutiles, il avait fini par accepter. Drago avait été ravi, en plus, être avec Harry le rassurait énormément.

-Hermione! Je vais rester c'est bon!

-Bon! Tu vois, ce n'est pas compliqué!

-Bah, je ne sais pas si tu voulais…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, en effet, sa question n'était pas destinée à Hermione.

-Évidemment que je veux, mais je ne voulais pas t'influencer. La réponse doit venir de toi. Avait simplement répondu Drago.

-Merci.

-De rien?

Blaise avait simplement rit. Harry et Drago se ressemblaient énormément. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne le savaient pas. Avant que Blaise et Hermione partent vers leur maison, ils avaient eu une soirée ensemble. Harry posa quelques questions sur la vie de Blaise et, tout d'un coup, Blaise se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

-Tu lui as dit quoi quand Hermione t'a fait un câlin?

-Oh, simplement que je m'étais ennuyé et que j'étais content de la voir.

-Juste ça?

-Et oui, je ne lui ai surtout pas dit que je voulais coucher avec elle!

Les joues d'Hermione se mirent à rosir légèrement, ce qui fit rire Harry. Blaise se retournant vers elle, puis retourna son regard vers le Serpentard.

-Tu es désespérant!

-Bah quoi?

-Tu vas vraiment tout faire pour la faire rougir!

-C'est mon nouveau défi. Répondit simplement son ami.

-Ah et j'ai droit à un avis avec ça?

-Nan, je préfère de forcer à rougir! Sourit-il.

-Finalement, tu me tortures d'une manière douce.

-Tu as tout comprit!

-Je sens que…

\- Hermione, laisse-le s'amuser, regarde le. Il est heureux ainsi!

-Blaise!

-Quoi?

-Vient, on va se promener dehors. Harry avait pris le bras du Serpentard et ils partirent à l'extérieur.

Laissant Hermione et Drago seuls, Blaise et Harry se promenaient dans le jardin. Tranquillement et étrangement le silence qui plainait n'était en rien malaisant. Doucement, Blaise se retournant vers Harry et fit un petit sourire.

-Que caches-tu, courageux Gryffondor?

-Qu…Quoi?

-Je te connais assez bien et je sais que tu ne restes jamais dans le silence aussi longtemps, donc expliques-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête!

-Je… j'ai quelques problèmes au niveau de mes croyances…

-Oh, tu veux m'expliquer?

-En fait, c'est de ta faute.

-Hein?

-Je veux dire…Tu sais quand tu m'as… Tu sais quand tu m'as embrassé? Voyant que Blaise le regardait toujours, sans rien dire, il poursuivit. Tu m'avais embrassé quand nous étions dans le bureau de Dumbledor. Tu ne savais sûrement pas, mais je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé aux filles avant et lorsque tu m'as embrassé, je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi…

-Tu es gay.

-Je crois.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas une maladie d'aimer les garçons…

-Je sais!

-Alors, pourquoi as-tu une difficulté au niveau de tes croyances?

-Parce que ce n'était pas accepté dans ma famille, en fait, chez mes parentés moldues.

-En quoi c'est un problème alors?

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

-Tu sais, quand j'ai découvert que j'étais aux hommes, Drago m'avait simplement dit que c'est normal que certains enfants aiment des personnes du même sexe qu'eux, que d'autres aimaient les opposés. Il m'avait aussi dit que si mes amis ou ma famille ne m'acceptaient pas comme je suis, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas véritablement des personnes qui m'apprécient pour qui je suis. Drago semble froid, parfois, mais quand tu lui parles, il dit tellement des choses logiques que tu te sens obliger de lui parler de tes problèmes. Si je n'avais pas eu Drago comme ami, tu ne m'aurais même pas connu Harry. Je m'en allais vraiment m'enlever la vie.

-Oh… Je ne le savais pas, comment ça?

-Au début, quand Drago l'avait su, il n'avait rien dit et, pendant une soirée, je l'ai révélé à toute la salle commune. Les Serpentards ont commencé à me jeter des sorts ou à me faire du mal, puis un soir, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de me laisser faire. Je voulais que tout le monde arrête et j'avais fabriqué une potion pour me tuer. Quand j'ai voulu la prendre, Drago attendait dans mon lit et quand il m'a vu, il m'a simplement dit que pour lui, je resterais son meilleur ami, quoi qu'il arrive. Il est parti se coucher et je n'ai simplement pas pu prendre la potion. Le lendemain, Drago m'attendait et nous sommes allés voir Severus ensemble. Il lui a tout expliqué et Severus a sévèrement puni tous les étudiants qui m'avaient lancé un sort ou m'avaient fait du mal. Par la suite, tout le monde m'appréciait, mais la seule personne qui m'importait c'était Drago.

-Je suis désolé…

-Aujourd'hui, je vais beaucoup mieux. Sourit Blaise. Tu sais, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très bien et je sais que tu seras capable de te montrer à ta vraie nature. Moi, je ne savais pas que tu te questionnais, mais si je l'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas embrassé…

-Pourquoi!? Sa question était sortie tellement paniquer que Blaise fut surpris.

-Parce que je t'aurais laissé la chance d'être embrassé par ton premier amour!

.

Hermione regardait le Serpentard longuement, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa tête allait très rapidement, quoi faire? Quoi dire? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça? Pourquoi il est si beau? Pourquoi je me pose toutes ses questions? Pourquoi je suis incapable de bouger? Pourquoi je ne peux même pas ouvrir la bouche? Comment s'appelle la formule pour laisser libre son esprit? Qu'est-ce qui veut faire? Qu'est-ce qu'il a envie de faire? Est-ce qu'il me regarde mes lèvres comme je regarde les siennes? Toujours tant de questions bouillonnaient les esprits d'Hermione.

Du côté de Drago, ses esprits étaient dans une toute autre catégorie. Il regardait son corps, un corps qui était parfait selon lui. Drago aimait observer la jeune lionne lorsqu'elle se posait mille et une questions. Il trouvait qu'elle était tellement belle et tellement saine. C'est comme si tout autour de lui disparaissait avec simplement le visage et le corps de la jeune femme. Hermione mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, bien qu'elle fut subtile, Drago avait eu largement le temps d'observer cet acte. Elle avait littéralement envie de lui et cela blaisait énormément au Serpentard. Au début, il avait maudit Harry de lui avoir fait le coup, mais après réflexion, c'était une très bonne idée.

Drago s'avança vers la jeune Gryffondor et celle-ci eut comme réflexe de reculer légèrement.

-Tu as peur?

-Non, c'est que tu m'as fait faire le saut.

-Désolé.

-C'est bon.

Drago s'était encore avancé vers elle et, par soulagement, Hermione n'avait pas reculé. Elle était restée sur place, sans bouger, avec une respiration très longue. Dès que Drago posa son bras sur son épaule, la jeune fille ferma ses yeux, comme signe de soulagement. Il caressa son bras et au moment où ses doigts touchèrent la main délicate d'Hermione, il saisit ses doigts entremêlés de ceux de la jeune femme. Les doigts du Serpentard étaient douce et Hermione remarqua qu'il s'était saisit de sa main et qu'il tenait fermement. Puis, elle s'approcha de son corps. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis ce jour.

Drago caressa l'autre bras et fit la même tactique avec ses doigts. Sentant la brunette à l'aise, il l'amena vers son lit où il l'a déposa tranquillement. Couchée sur le dos, Hermione regardait dans les yeux de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Un regard confiant et assuré suffit pour assurer la jeune fille. Drago vit son hésitation et se releva légèrement, mais Hermione prit rapidement son cou et l'attira vers elle où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Dans un baiser doux et timide nait un baiser plus électrisant. Allant de plus en plus vite, Drago déposa délicatement sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione.

Hermione continua le baiser et plus le temps avançait, plus leurs mouvements devenaient de plus en plus rapide. Puis, après de longues minutes de désirs, Drago caressa le bras de la jeune fille et monta vers son visage. Puis, il descendit vers ses seins. Il ne s'y attendit pas longtemps, sentant la Gryffondor se raidir lorsqu'il toucha cette partie. Il se releva et regarda dans les yeux d'Hermione. Bien qu'elle s'était raidie, on pouvait voir du désir dans les yeux de la lionne. Elle s'avança pour embrasser de nouveau son partenaire. Il continua le baiser et après s'attarda dans son cou. Laissant au passage quelques marques.

Il déshabilla Hermione et après qu'ils furent tous les deux nues, Drago attendit quelques secondes avant de faire l'acte. Il ne savait pas si c'était par soucis ou par peur. Puis, quand Hermione donna son accord, il commença à caresser la peau douce de la Gryffondor, puis il descendit sa bouche vers ses seins. Embrassant chaque sein et donnant encore plus de plaisir à Hermione, il descendit sa bouche vers une partie plus intime de la jeune fille. Hermione fut surprise de l'audace que Drago détenait. Bien qu'elle sache ce que c'était le sexe, elle ne se doutait pas que Drago irait aussi intensément dans les préliminaires. Sentant qu'elle était parfaitement prête pour la seconde étape, Drago remonta et embrassa délicatement ses lèvres. Puis, sans prévenir, il pénétra Hermione. Elle fit un petit hoquet lorsque leur intimé fut réuni. Elle gémit légèrement et Drago commença ses va-et-vient.

Après plusieurs minutes de bonheur, les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent complètement vider de leurs énergies. Drago se coucha à côté d'Hermione et caressa son corps. Celle-ci se leva et se rhabilla. Inquiet, Drago s'assit du lit.

-Tu… vas bien?

-Oui, mais il y a Harry et Blaise. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient… comme ça.

-Pourtant tu es très belle comme ça. Sourit Drago.

-Merci, mais tu devrais t'habiller, j'entends monter.

Drago se leva et pris sa baguette pour nettoyer toute la chambre, ainsi pour s'habiller. Il avait bien fait, puisqu'au moment où ils s'assirent sur le lit et entamèrent une conversation, Harry et Blaise entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui. Répondirent en même temps Drago et Hermione.


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour, Bonsoir toute le monde! _

_Je m'excuse pour ce retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail depuis le mois dernier :/_

_Chère MHE2 : Je suis navrée! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de commenter ton chapitre, mais sache que j'ai commencé la lecture et je suis déjà enjouée de savoir la suite! C'est de plus en plus intéressant et j'espère que la suite sera aussi captivant que ton début! _

_Bise, Izaza_

_Bonne lecture tout le monde et désolée pour ce retard! Je ne le ferai plus ! *tousse*_

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Retour à Poudlard.

Blaise arriva vers le Poudlard Express avec sa magnifique mère. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide et semblait presser de laisser son fiston retourner à Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle vit la chevelure de Drago Malefoy, la madame avança vers l'adolescent, d'un air hautain.

-Jeune homme, comment aviez-vous osé quitter votre Manoir! Vos parents s'inquiètent et demandent où vous êtes!

-Mère…

-Blaise! Je parle avec Drago et je ne t'ai pas demandé la parole.

Blaise regarda son meilleur ami d'un air désolé. Il savait que sa mère sautait vite aux conclusions.

-Je me suis sauvé, Madame Zabini. Bien que vous croyez que mes parents s'ennuient, croyez-moi que seule ma mère ressent cette émotion. Pour vous répondre, je ne dirais aucunement où je me trouve et vous ferez mieux d'oublier ma présence, parce que tu-sais-qui ne va pas être ravi de savoir que vous m'aviez laissé m'enfuir!

-Je vais simplement vous ramenez chez vos parents, Malefoy.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

Drago monta dans le wagon avant même que Mmd. Zabini ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Blaise, gêné par cette scène, alla vers le wagon à son tour et regarda sa mère avec un air triste. Malgré que cette femme fût sa mère, Blaise aurait préféré avoir une mère qui sait démontrer ses émotions. Elle regardait son fils avec un air grave. Sans un sourire, sans un au revoir, Blaise tourna le dos à sa propre mère et rejoint son meilleur ami. Glisser dans le compartiment, il regarda Drago, celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre.

-Tu vas bien?

-Non.

-Tu veux m'en parler?

-Non.

-Ok.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, puis une heure, deux heures… Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Drago se leva et alla rejoindre les autres étudiants. Le Serpentard soupira pendant quelques secondes, Drago devenait de plus en plus silencieux depuis les deux derniers jours.

Avant, Drago lui aurait exprimé ses émotions. Il lui aurait parlé, il aurait mentionné qu'il s'excuse, mais présentement, il ne disait plus rien. Cela inquiétait énormément Blaise, il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami dans cet état, du moins avec lui. Quand il était avec les autres Serpentards, ce comportement était très normal, mais seul…

Il avança derrière son meilleur ami et une pensée négative envahie son esprit. Soupirant de nouveau, il s'en alla vers la table des Serpentards. Il s'assit à côté du Prince des Serpentards, mais ne dis rien. Il avait tellement mal qu'il pensait que c'était de sa faute. Sentir la haine dans les réponses de Drago suffisait pour lui. Senta un regard sur lui, Blaise se tourna et vit Harry le regarder. Il fit un « ça va » en mima. Il répondit par non tout comme Harry et désigna Drago. Harry fit un signe, comme quoi la salle sur demande serait une option. Les deux amis se levèrent en même temps et Blaise fit un signe à Drago. L'adolescent comprit qu'il n'aurait pas d'échappatoire et décida de suivre son ami. Arrivé dans la salle, Drago vit Hermione et Harry. Il devient rouge, tellement il est gêné au vu d'Hermione. Elle avait placé ses cheveux, elle était tellement belle. Il la trouvait toujours belle, mais avant elle ne s'occupait pas de ses cheveux. La voix de son ami le sortit de ses pensées.

-Drago, tu ne me parles même plus. Je sais que tu n'allais pas bien et que ma mère…

-Arrête.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!

-Rien.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu comme ça! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Drago?

-Rien. Il prit une grande respiration. Je… J'ai pensé à ma mère et je suis tellement inquiet, le procès n'avance pas, Ted ne veut rien me dire, je ne sais même pas si les papiers sont envoyés… Je suis au courant de rien et ça m'enrage!

-Bon! Ce n'était pas compliquer de parler…

-J'en avais pas envie, Blaise. Tu peux comprendre ça! Ce n'est pas compliqué, pourtant!

-Ok, je t'arrête tout de suite! Je veux que tu arrêtes de me traiter de la sorte! Arrête de faire ton petit Prince et revient le meilleur ami que je connais !

-Désolé…

-Bon, tu es revenu mon meilleur ami?

-Oui.

-Dray?

-Oui?

-Bon, tu es vraiment revenu Dray!

-Sérieux?

-Bah quoi, c'est ma seule façon que je sais.

-Quand même…

-Que s'est-il passé avec Hermione?

-Quoi?! Crièrent Hermione et Drago, en même temps.

-J'ai bien vu ta gêne, plutôt vos gênes.

-Rien… S'enquit Hermione, d'une petite voix.

-Drago? Tu ne mentirais pas à ton meilleur ami quand même?

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti et tu le sais.

-Alors?

-C'est d'ordre personnel!

-Tu…

-Non, Blaise, pour une fois, j'aimerais que tu respectes ma demande.

-…

-Désolé, mais il y a certaine chose que j'aimerais garder pour moi, tu comprends?

-Oui.

Blaise partit, très frustré. Il savait qu'il agissait comme un enfant, mais il s'en balançait. Drago soupira, puis se tourna vers la porte. Avant qu'il ait pu partir, Harry l'arrêta.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tu dois parler avec Mione.

Sur ce, Harry partit en souriant à ses deux amis.

-Vous êtes mes amis et je veux que vous alliez mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais vous devez parler. C'est autant important pour toi Drago que pour Hermione. Elle ne me l'avouera jamais, mais depuis qu'on est allée chez toi, elle est souvent dans ses pensées, donc parler. Sourit-il en refermant la porte.

Drago resta éloigner pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne savait pas quoi dire et surtout comment le dire. Il ne voulait pas démontrer de la rancœur envers Hermione, mais depuis quelques jours, il ne ressent que des émotions négatives et il ne voulait pas faire subir ça à Hermione.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas… Commença Hermione. J'ai compris que tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour moi le lendemain qu'on avait fait l'amour. Tu ne me regardais presque plus et tu évitais mon regard.

-Hermione…

-Non, je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi. Qui voudrait une fille comme moi? Même Ron ne veut plus être mon ami…

-Hermione. Je te jure que lorsqu'on a couché ensemble, je le voulais. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis si distant. Quand j'étais chez ma tante, il y a deux jours, mon oncle est venu me voir et il m'a dit que le procès serait plus difficile qu'il le croyait. Je dois attendre de ses nouvelles et ça m'inquiète énormément. J'ai peur pour ma mère. En plus, la mère de Blaise m'a vu et elle veut me ramener à mon Manoir, selon elle, je n'ai pas été un gentil garçon parce que je suis parti de chez moi. C'est pour ça que je suis tellement distant avec tout le monde, je n'ai que le procès en tête. Puis, Hermione, crois-moi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Drago s'avança et sourit tendrement à la Gryffondor. Il mit sa main sur sa joue et la jeune adolescente ferma ses yeux pendant quelques secondes. Sentant sa respiration de plus en plus vite, Hermione sentait une envie inconnue envahir son corps, une envie qu'elle avait ressenti une seule fois auparavant. Ouvrant les paupières, elle vit Drago avec ses yeux métalliques le regarder avec une passion immense. Il approcha ses lèvres vers les siennes et il commença un tendre baiser. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient sèches, mais le Serpentard ne remarqua rien. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et déplaça ses lèvres vers son cou. Il parsema la lionne de plusieurs baisers, puis déplaça Hermione vers le mur. Mettant ses mains autour du cou de Drago, la Gryffondor ouvrit ses yeux après plusieurs caresses du garçon. Reprenant leur respiration, Drago s'éloigna lentement, il regarda dans les yeux d'Hermione, avant de lui donner un second baiser.

-Je t'aime, Hermione Granger.

-Je t'aime aussi, Drago Malefoy.

.

Blaise lança une roche dans le lac. Il était encore en colère contre son meilleur ami. Il entendit des pas arrivés et il se tourna. Il vit Harry. Il se retourna et lança avec une colère noire la roche dans le lac.

-Tu es en colère.

-OUI!

-Tu veux m'en parler?

-Ce Drago Malefoy! Il croit qu'il va être capable de ne pas parler! Tu sais ce qui m'enrage, c'est que je sais que tu as laissé Hermione et lui. Non, ce n'est pas qu'ils couchent ensemble en cachette qui me frustre, mais bien le fait qu'il va lui révéler ce qu'il ne va pas! Je le connais, quand même! Quand il aime une fille, il en dit trop! Puis, moi, Blaise Zabini, devient plus personne!

-Tu n'es pas personne, Blaise, tu es un super de bon ami. Tu sais qu'il va te le révéler ce qui ne va pas, laisse lui le temps.

-Le temps, le temps et le temps! Avec lui, c'est toujours ça! « Pas maintenant, Blaise », « Plus tard, Blaise » «S'il-te-plait, Blaise ne met pas le couteau dans la plaie ».

-Tu devras lui en parler, tu sais, Drago ne doit pas réaliser qu'il te fait sentir de la sorte.

-Tu as s'en doute raison. Ô mais attend, j'ai déjà essayé!

-Essaie de ne pas l'accuser.

-Tu veux dire quoi?

-En ce moment, tu l'accuses, parle au « je ». Par exemple, avec Ron, cet été, j'ai dit : « Je me sens mal, depuis qu'on s'est chicané ».

-Il a réagi comment?

-Euh… tu connais Ron… Par contre, quand je le fais avec Hermione, ça marche!

-Merci, Harry.

-De rien, Blaise.

Harry s'approcha de celui-ci pour lui donner un câlin. Puis, Blaise donna un bisou sur la joue d'Harry. Ensuite, il se regarda dans les yeux et dans un même mouvement, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent. C'était d'un geste brusque. Après plusieurs minutes d'échanges, les deux garçons retirèrent leur langue et se regardèrent longuement. Ils savaient que c'était une pulsion qui repoussait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Blaise ferma les yeux, pendant quelques secondes et ce fut le moment pour Harry d'embrasser de nouveau le Serpentard. Surpris par ce geste, Blaise resta quelques secondes pétrifiés, puis il continua le baiser. Reprenant leur souffle, ils sourirent.

-Wahou, Harry et Blaise!

-Théo!

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le survivant!

-Théo…

-Attend, tu es amoureux de lui et il est amoureux de toi! C'est fou! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Pansy quand elle apprendra ça!

-Elle n'apprendra rien. S'enquit une voix.

Théo se retourna et vit Drago. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui et ouvrit sa bouche.

-Tu ne dis rien et je ne te fais rien. C'est clair?

-Oui… Désolé, je ne pensais pas…

-Là, je te reconnais, Théo. S'enquit Blaise.

-Tu ne diras rien?

-Promis, Drago. Je n'ai juste pas pensé sur le coup…

-C'est bon…

-Mais, est-ce que je peux vous posez une question?

-Oui? S'enquièrent tous les jeunes.

-Comment vous vous êtes devenus amis?

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis Hermione ouvrit le bal. Elle expliqua l'histoire de la porte, ainsi que toute l'histoire. Théo écoutait attentivement la jeune Gryffondor et il remarqua que lorsqu'elle parlait de Drago, elle semblait plus détendue et heureuse. Il mit une pensée dans sa tête, pour qu'il en parle à Drago plus tard. Quand Hermione finit toute l'histoire, tout le monde attentait la réponse de Théo.

-Je veux participer!

-Quoi? S'enquit Harry.

-Je veux découvrir ce qui y'a derrière cette porte! Et je veux vous aider!

-Bon, bah, vous en pensez quoi?

-Mhh, je vais y réfléchir. S'enquit Drago.

-Accepte. Demanda Hermione.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai dit oui à Ginny de venir nous rejoindre et je crois que Théo est très intelligent. Je suis certaine qu'il pourrait vraiment nous aider! Puis, on est dans un néant depuis plusieurs mois, avant partir pour les vacances, on a simplement trouvé la signification de la phrase.

-J'avoue. S'enquit Harry. Il pourrait nous aider et avec Ginny, on pourra faire des équipes pour favoriser les recherches. Commença Blaise.

-Bon, d'accord, mais tu nous trahis une seule fois et tu vas souffrir!

-OUI! Crièrent Blaise, Harry et Théo.

-Vous vouliez vraiment qu'il soit dans notre enquête. Rit Drago.

-Bah, c'est qu'on n'avance tellement pas qu'une tête de plus nous aiderait vraiment!

-D'accord, donc, rejoins nous demain dans la salle sur demande.

Drago partit après qu'il ait terminé sa phrase. Théo était vraiment content de faire enfin partit des plans de Drago. Il pourrait enfin mener son enquête! Il souriait intérieurement, puis il allait rejoindre les autres Serpentards dans leur salle commune. Il avait qu'une seule envie, découvrir le plan de Drago Malefoy. Son père serait tellement fier de lui quand il aurait enfin découvert ce qu'il fabriquait.


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonsoir tout le monde! *Bon matin pour les Européens!*_

_J'ai voulu vous faire une belle petite surprise et mettre le chapitre 21! De plus en plus que mon histoire avance, de plus en plus je me dis que je viens de m'embarquer dans une histoire sans fin O.o Ce n'est pas que je veux vous offrir une petite histoire, mais je commence à avoir d'autres idées de Fanfiction (Maudit que je ne suis pas normal O.o) Bref, je sens que cette histoire va avoir entre 30 et 40 chapitres, mais je ne peux pas vous le garantir, puisqu'au début, je m'étais mis l'objectif d'une histoire de 15 chapitres. Bon, suffit mes blabla inutiles XD Je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment contente de vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre, car je trouve que j'ai bien écrit mes scènes (sans me vanter) et que beaucoup d'éléments commencent à ce mettre en place._

_Toujours pas une réponse sur la porte, pourtant ils ont la réponse sous les yeux (hihi)_

_Chère MHE2 : Je t'ai (enfin) écrit ta review! J'ai été tellement heureuse de lire la suite de ton histoire et j'attends avec impatience la suite de l'histoire (comme toujours, quoi XD) _

_Bonne lecture tout le monde et n'oubliez pas une petite review :D_

_Izaza_

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Nouveaux amis, nouveaux ennemis.

Hermione ferma son troisième livre. Rien n'avançait! Depuis deux semaines, Théodore Nott et Ginny Weasley avaient rejoint le groupe d'ami et ils cherchaient des réponses pour la fameuse porte mystérieuse. Depuis deux semaines que tout ce qu'ils faisaient tombait à l'eau. C'était à croire que Merlin voulait les punir de leur recherche. Harry, qui était souvent avec Blaise, cherchait des détails sur la vie des deux principaux créateurs du château. Encore, cela n'avait rien donné. Soupirant, Hermione décida de se lever pour marcher un peu. Elle alla vers Drago, qui lisait son sixième livre depuis une heure. Elle fit un câlin dans son dos. Le Serpentard tourna sa tête et vit la chevelure d'Hermione, souriant, il prit quelques cheveux pour le dégager de son visage. La lionne tourna son visage vers sa joue pour lui glisser un tendre baiser. Depuis qu'ils avaient avoué les mots interdits, les deux compagnons étaient de plus en plus proches, par contre, ils étaient très intimes. Harry regarda la scène avec un petit sourire, il était heureux que Drago ait enfin sa place dans leur groupe d'ami, puis Ginny détourna le regard, elle n'était pas encore habituée, mais acceptait leur relation. Harry sourit à Ginny et elle lui rendit un grand sourire. Blaise, qui lisait lui aussi, détourna son regard de sa lecture et regarda son voisin d'en face. Il n'avait pas vraiment reparlé du baiser d'Harry, mais les deux amis s'étaient vraiment approchés depuis deux semaines. Théo regarda la scène entre Hermione et Drago, cela le dégoûtait au plus haut point, être amoureux d'une sang-de-bourde, son ancien ami était rendu vraiment bas! Il était ravi, depuis deux semaines, il avait vraiment appris beaucoup détails sur les cachotteries du groupe. Il avait dû être gentil avec Weasley, mais elle semblait être attirée par lui. Finalement, il pouvait s'amuser en même temps de faire sa mission. Le Seigneur lui avait demandé d'être le plus proche possible de tous les membres et amis d'Harry Potter et de découvrir ce qui a fait changer de camp Drago Malefoy. Pour Malefoy, c'est très simple, c'est Granger. Par contre, il ne sentait pas à l'aise d'être entouré d'autant de Gryffondors, bien que Blaise soit présent, on ne peut plus le considérer comme une vrai Serpentard. Quand la mère de celui-ci va apprendre qu'il aime les garçons et Harry Potter… Il ne savait pas ce qui ferait plus mal à sa mère, que son fils soit homosexuel ou que son fils aime le survivant.

-Tu as découvert quelque chose, Théo? Demanda Ginny.

Tous les regards étaient sur Théo, il était trop dans ses pensées et il n'avait pas suivi la conversation des autres.

-Euh… Désolé, je n'ai rien découvert, pour l'instant. Je continue mes recherches.

-D'accord. Sourit Ginny.

Il devait avouer, elle était vraiment une belle fille! Dommage qu'elle est à Gryffondor et qu'elle soit un Weasley! Reprenant ses esprits, il analysa toute la scène, Drago heureux, Blaise heureux… Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, surtout qu'il avait toujours voulu voir Drago Malefoy heureux… Retirant immédiatement cette sensation d'empathie, Théo recommença ses recherches et se concentra uniquement sur sa véritable tâche, qui est de découvrir le plus d'informations sur Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.

Allant vers Harry, Hermione montra une page mystérieusement retirée d'un livre. Harry analysa la déchirure.

-Et moi qui pensais que ça serait facile…

-Tu n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais encore dans les recherches après six mois, n'est-ce pas?

-À vrai dire, j'étais certain qu'on aurait déjà ouvert ce fichu porte!

Drago partit à rire. Blaise le suivit et tout le groupe se mit à rire. Cela faisait tellement de bien d'exprimer de la joie. Les amis rirent ensemble et décidèrent de prendre une très longue pause.

.

Ginny sortit de la salle sur demande après plusieurs heures de recherches, elle marchait tranquillement dans l'allée, quand elle sentit une personne suivre ses pas. Brusquement elle tourna dans un autre couloir et attendait la personne qui osait la suivre. Sortit sa baguette, elle attendait attentivement la venue de la personne. Puis, son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure. Elle avait quand même un peu peur de découvrir la personne. Quand elle vit Théodore tourna le couloir, elle fut surprise de ne voir aucune émotion dans son visage.

-Pourquoi tu me suis?

-Pour ton information, tu avais oublié ton livre, dans la salle.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Harry qui est venu me le porter ou Hermione?

-Parce qu'Hermione était occupée à dire des mots doux à Drago et qu'Harry parlait avec Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre le couple de Drago et Mione?

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec votre groupe de recherche que je suis d'accord sur leur couple. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, comme je te l'ai dit et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent ensemble.

-Erk!

-Quoi?

-J'ai eu des images…

Les deux jeunes adolescents se mirent à rire.

-Tu es différente des autres filles… Commença Théo.

-…

-Tu es très belle, j'aime ta chevelure en feu, tu es très attirante et tu es très douée. Je ne sais pas si tu savais, mais tu fais tourner les têtes de tous les garçons, même quelques Serpentards.

-Théo…

-Tu as des lèvres magnifiques. J'aimerais t'embrasser.

Théo s'approcha de plus en plus de la jeune Gryffondor et glissa sa main sur le mur de brique, pour emprisonner Ginny. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire. D'un côté, Théo étai un garçon très attirant, mais c'est quand même un Serpentard et elle ne savait pas encore si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il déposa son index et son majeur sur les lèvres de Ginny. Puis, il glissa ses doigts vers son menton et les glissèrent vers son torse. Il passa sa entre ses seins et s'approcha de plus en plus de Ginny. La Gryffondor retenait son souffle depuis quelques secondes, elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Il était tellement habille. Personne n'avait jamais fait ce genre de gestes envers elle et une toute nouvelle sensation envahit son ventre. Il déposa, finalement, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ginny resta quelques secondes sans aucune réaction, puis prit le rythme du baiser qu'offrait le Serpentard. Elle déposa des mains sur le cou du jeune adolescent et elle continua son baiser. Sentant qu'il était de plus en plus entreprenant, Ginny retira ses lèvres.

-Désolée, mais je ne préfère pas continuer. Elle dégagea l'emprise que Théo avait sur elle et partit à toute vitesse vers son dortoir.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle ferma les rideaux de son lit et se mit en boule. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle aurait dû réagir. Sentant qu'elle avait fait une bêtise, elle se mit à pleurer pendant quelques heures, puis le sommeil gagna.

.

-Bon, Nous avions eu trop de retard depuis le début des cours. Je vous demanderais d'être très attentif pendant toute la durée du cours!

Severus Snape, toujours aussi brusque. Il regarda son ancien neveu. Il ne voulait pas perdre contact avec Drago, mais les circonstances étaient devenues très complexe depuis les vacances de Noël. Il continua son cours, puis après plusieurs minutes, il regarda ses élèves.

-Bon, je devine que la potion ne vous intéresse pas, rangez vos livres!

Tous les étudiants rangèrent les livres et étaient attentifs.

-Drago Malefoy, en avant!

Réticent, Drago se leva et alla en avant. Sans savoir ce que Severus voulait de lui, il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et il ne se sentait mal à l'aise. Severus le regarda avec son regard sévère, comme celui qui offrait aux Gryffondors. Sentant toute la rancune que le directeur de leur maison avait, il regarda dans les yeux de son parrain.

-Drago, je te demande de boire la potion. Il prit une potion dans son armoire et le donnant rapidement à son neveu. Elle va te mettre dans un état et un étudiant devra découvrir de quelle potion il s'agit. C'est clair?

-Oui! Répondirent tous les élèves.

Drago but la potion et il tomba inconscient.

_Pendant le moment _

_Drago regarda de droite à gauche, il était dans une salle. Il ne connaissait pas où il était rendu, mais il savait que c'était une maison. Il avait déjà visité une maison comme celle-ci avec sa mère. Il avança et il vit un miroir et lorsqu'il regarda dans la glace, il voyait son reflet. Sur le coup, il ne remarqua pas la différence, puis après plusieurs minutes, il réalisa qu'il avait vieilli. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, mais il voulait découvrir la suite. Il avança vers la porte et il ouvrit. Drago découvrit une chambre, très spacieuse. Puis, quand son regard se retrouva sur le lit, il vit une forme. Elle se leva en s'étirant et Drago reconnu la jeune femme, Hermione Granger. _

_-Bon matin, mon cher mari._

_-Mari?_

_Puis les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent dans le présent. _

-Tu vas bien? C'était Blaise qui posa la question.

-Oui… Répondit Drago, un peu déboussolé.

-En effet, poursuivit Severus, la potion que Drago a bu est une potion de désir. Un désir qui lui est caché au creux de son cœur et qu'il souhaite énormément. Est-ce que tu vas bien?

-Oui.

-Bien, maintenant, boit celle-ci.

-Vous allez m'en faire boire pendant combien de temps?!

-Est-ce que je t'ai autorisé à poser des questions? M. Malefoy? Non. Donc, je vous demanderais d'écouter les consignes et de respecter mon cadre du cours. Maintenant que ceci est au clair, je te demande de boire la prochaine potion. Pour répondre à ta question, je vais faire ça pendant le temps que je le désire, donc je pourrais te faire boire plusieurs potions pendant tout le reste du cours, comme pendant les dix prochains cours. Est-ce que c'est assez clair pour vous, M. Malefoy?

Drago ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et avec un regard sombre, il but la deuxième potion que Severus lui avait donnée. Il se sentit très lourd et d'un coup, il tomba à terre. Severus attendait la réaction des élèves et quatre jeunes se levèrent en même temps. Blaise. Harry. Théodore. Et Hermione. Il était satisfait d'avoir réussi à faire réagir la jeune Gryffondor, mais se doutait qu'un secret serait révélé.

-Drago… Chuchota Hermione. M'entends-tu?

-Hermione, il est inconscient.

-Je sais, Blaise!

-Calmes-toi, il va bien…

-Drago…

.

**Trois jours plus tard.**

Drago ouvrit les yeux, puis il vit quelques visages autour de lui. Il regarda attentivement où il se trouvait et réalisa qu'il était dans l'infirmerie. Il reconnut Blaise, puis Harry, Ginny, Théodore et Hermione. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme, il sourit à celle-ci.

-Je suis content de vous voir.

-On est content que tu sois réveillé, Dray. Sincèrement, on avait peur. Trois jours dans un coma profond…

-J'ai été trois jours dans le coma?

-Oui.

-Merlin. Avec Severus?

-Personne n'a trouvé la potion et lorsqu'il réalisa que tu étais endormi trop longtemps, il a paniqué. Bon, c'est la version de Dumbledore.

-Votre version?

-Il a fait exprès pour que tu sois dans cette état, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. Conclut Hermione.

-Mhh…

-M. Malefoy! Soyez calme, ne parler pas trop, vous êtes encore très fragile! Je dois vous demander comment vous vous sentez.

-Je me sens très bien, Mmd.

-Tant mieux, maintenant, les jeunes, laisser M, Malefoy se reposer et revenez simplement demain!

Le groupe partit à toute vitesse, puisque l'infirmière est très vilaine quand elle le veut. Puis les Serpentards se séparèrent des Gryffondors. Arrivés dans la salle commune, Ginny regarda Harry et Hermione et d'une petite voix, elle commença à parler.

-Je dois vous parler… Commença Ginny.

-Oui? Se tourna Hermione.

-S'il-vous-plait, ne m'interrompe pas pendant que je vous explique.

Sentant qu'elle était très sérieuse, Hermione et Harry restèrent silencieux, tout en étant attentifs pour leur amie. Ginny soupira longuement avant de commencer son récit.

-Il y a quatre jours, quand je suis partie de la salle sur demande, Théodore est venu me rejoindre. Il voulait me donner mon livre, que j'avais oublié dans notre salle. Il s'est approché de moi et il a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous sommes embrassés pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Wow… Commenta Hermione.

-Tu l'aimes? Demanda Harry.

-Ce n'est pas simplement une question de l'aimer, je suis vraiment attirée par ce garçon! Mais je n'ai pas encore une totale confiance en lui, même si depuis les derniers jours, il est resté avec nous.

-Tu en penses quoi Hermione?

-Je crois que tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru que Drago pourrait avoir des sentiments pour moi et regarde nous aujourd'hui. Sourit Hermione.

-Tu as raison! S'enquit Ginny.

-Et qui ne t'aimerait pas, Ginny Weasley ? Demanda Harry.

Les trois amis se mirent à rire et une voix se fit entendre. Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers le son et ils reconnurent Ron Weasley. Celui-ci était très en colère. Il avait le visage rouge et ses oreilles étaient d'une couleur rosée.

-Ginny! Tu as embrassé un Mangemort!

-Ron! Théodore n'est pas un Mangemort!

-Ah non? La Fouine est un Mangemort, Zabini aussi et lui aussi, tu sais que tous les Serpentards sont des Mangemorts!

-Ron, calmes-toi, Ginny est assez vieille pour savoir ce qu'elle veut faire.

-Hermione, ferme-là!

-Ron! Ne parle pas comme ça à Mione!

-Ginny, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'Harry et d'Hermione!

Ron prit le bras de sa jeune sœur et il la tira vers son dortoir. Harry et Hermione regardèrent la scène sous le choc. Ils ne savaient aucunement quoi faire. Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, Hermione alla vers le dortoir de Ginny et Ronald était toujours devant sa porte.

-Ron… Tu ne peux pas agir de cette façon envers ta petite sœur…

-Hermione, si tu veux être dans les bras d'un Mangemort, c'est de tes affaires, mais je n'accepte pas que ma sœur à moi soit attachée à une personne qui est au service de tu-sais-qui.

Étant très surprise de la réponse de son ancien meilleur ami, Hermione regarda Ron dans ses yeux et avança vers lui. D'un pas décidé, elle arrêta à quelques pas du visage de Ron et d'un regard très sévère elle ajouta :

-Tu ne pourras pas empêcher Ginny a vivre sa vie, si elle veut sortir avec Théodore, peu importe de qu'il s'agit, tu ne peux pas contrôler sa vie. Elle a le droit à l'amour, Ron. Elle a le droit à l'erreur et elle a le droit à être heureuse. C'est possible que Théodore soit un Mangemort, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais laisse Ginny faire ses propres expériences.

Ronald était bouche-bée. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi rajouter. Il affirma simplement avec sa tête et il se retira pour aller dans son dortoir. Soupirant, Hermione alla vers sa chambre. Elle pensait à tous les événements depuis quelques jours, elle savait que Ginny se sentait enfin appréciée par un garçon et pour rien au monde elle voulait gâcher son bonheur. Par contre, elle devrait avoir une petite discussion avec Théodore, Mangemort ou pas, s'il ferait du mal à sa meilleure amie, elle le réduit en miette.


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonsoir tout le monde! _

_OMG! J'ai vraiment donné pour ce chapitre et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! J'espère que vous allez aimé! Je me suis vraiment donnée pour ce chapitre et je vois bientôt la fin de mon histoire. (Bientôt est un grand mot). Il va avoir plusieurs chapitres encore, mais si je continue à faire des chapitres aussi gros, ça sera moins long que je le croyais! _

_Chère MHE2 : J'espère que tu as commencé ton prochain chapitre, j'ai hâte de lire la suite moi! :)_

_PS: Je tiens à remercier à tout le monde qui suit mon histoire depuis le début! Aussi, vous pouvez laisser une petite review de ce que vous en pensez :)_

_PS2 : Merci aux personnes qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans vos favorites et follower, je suis toujours ravie de voir de nouvelles personnes qui aiment mon histoire ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_Izaza _

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Une nouvelle découverte

Drago se leva péniblement de son lit et alla rejoindre Blaise. Il était encore endormi et il semblait rêver. Le Serpentard sourit à la vue de son meilleur ami, depuis qu'il était proche d'Harry, Blaise semblait de plus en plus heureux. Il alla déposer sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, quand une voix retentie en arrière de lui. Se tourna vers Théodore, Drago attendait qu'il parle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Blaise?

-J'attends qu'il se réveille pour aller en cours. Comme à chaque matin. Répondit Drago.

-Tu es vraiment un lèche botte. Être autant accroché à ce gamin, je te pensais plus Serpentard que ça!

-De quoi tu parles?!

-Aller, Drago. Tu n'as jamais été sentimental et tu n'as jamais démontré un quelconque signe d'affection à personne. C'est depuis que tu te tiens avec tes Gryffondors que tu es rendu fi-fille.

-Théodore Nott, je te confirme que je ne suis pas fi-fille, comme tu dis et que j'ai toujours été comme ça! Depuis le début de l'année, je suis comme à tous les autres, sauf que je dis plus ce que je pense en présence de mes amis Gryffondors, comme tu dis. Puis, sache que je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai été dans la même galère que toi, avant. C'est eux qui m'ont appris à vivre et à agir comme je le voulais. Alors, si je veux exprimer mes craintes ou mes peurs, c'est mon choix!

-Le Drago Malefoy que je connais n'aurait jamais embrassé Hermione Granger!

-Le Drago Malefoy que tu connaissais avait peur de son père et n'osait même pas prononcer un seul mot en sa présence!

-Tu avais peur de ton père? Parce qu'il te battait? Il a affirmé à toutes les familles de Sang-Pure que ce n'était pas vrai et ta mère a affirmé, elle aussi, que tu avais menti.

-Je n'ai pas menti! Ma mère est soumise à mon père! Elle ne pouvait même pas rester avec moi, quand elle m'a mis à l'abri. Si elle n'était pas arrivée, cette journée-là, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est! Drago enleva son t-shirt et on pouvait voir quelques marques sur son torse, ses bras et son dos. Regarde! Tu crois que je m'aurais infligé ses blessures? Tu es bon en métamorphose, donc essaie de faire le contre sort d'une illusion.

Théodore fut pris de court, il ne voulait pas arriver à ce niveau avec Drago. Hésitant, il leva sa baguette sur son couchambreur et formula la formule. Une peur monta doucement en lui, il ne voulait pas que la formule affirme que c'était de véritable marque. Son père lui avait juré que Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais été touché par son père et sa mère. Inquiet quand il vit que la formule ne révéla pas une peau sans cicatrice, Théodore resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ne savait aucunement comment réagir face à cette révélation. Drago Malefoy avait véritablement été maltraité par son père. Une révélation qui était tout un choc pour ce Serpentard. Il s'avança vers lui et il regarda son corps. Il déposa ses doigts sur son torse et caressa ses cicatrices. Drago sentit un frisson parcourir tous ses membres.

-Je ne pensais pas me réveiller et de voir un show devant moi.

-Blaise… Répondit Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Sérieux, j'étais certain que ce n'était pas vrai. Répondit Théo.

-Tu sais maintenant que c'est vrai.

Blaise comprit que les deux garçons parlaient des mauvais traitements que Drago avait subis chez lui. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. À son retour, il prit le livre de son cours et sourit à ses deux amis. Faisant un signe, comme quoi il était l'heure de partir, les deux garçons suivirent le Serpentard vers leur salle de cours.

.

Regardant dans sa salle de classe, Severus soupira légèrement. Les Serpentards étaient de plus en plus insupportable et les rumeurs sur son neveu étaient devenues de plus en plus grave, selon lui. Il avait entendu, dans les couloirs, que Drago Malefoy se tenait avec les Gryffondors. Severus avait pratiquement crié en attendant cela. D'abord abasourdit par cette rumeur, il avait voulu vérifier les dires de ses élèves. Il avait essayé d'écouter la conversation de ses élèves dans leur salle commune, mais personne n'abordait vraiment la conversation. Sentant qu'il devrait interagir avec ses étudiants, Severus s'avançait, mais se stoppa rapidement. Drago était assis, un peu plus loin et il lisait un livre sur l'école. Pourquoi il lit un livre? Surtout ce genre de lecture, c'est ce qui intéresse Hermione Granger. Inquiet par ce fait, Severus soupira. Il espérait de tout cœur que Drago n'était pas assez fou pour ce lié d'amitié avec les Gryffondors. Il n'avait rien contre les Gryffondors, parce qu'il jouait la comédie pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais pour le cas de Drago, ça serait difficile de remédier à ça. Restant dans son ombre, il entendit quelques Serpentards parler de Drago Malefoy.

-Vous saviez que Malefoy est parti de chez lui, cet enfoiré à abandonner sa famille!

-Ouais! Puis tu ne connais pas la meilleure, il parait qu'il est parti parce qu'il se faisait battre!

-Drago Malefoy? Se faire battre, mon œil! Il est le petit chouchou de sa famille, l'unique héritier des Malefoy et son vieux père le battrait, pfff!

-C'est pas juste ça! J'ai entendu dire que Blaise et lui sont amis avec des Gryffondors!

-Ha! Ça serait le meilleur ça! Tu imagines Drago ami avec Potty?

Quelques rirent se firent entendre et une voix surgie.

-Hey! Vous n'aviez pas mieux à faire?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zabini?

-Que vous nous fichez la paix! Ce n'est pas compliqué, afin, je ne sais pas pour votre tête de noix…

-Tu vas le regretter Zabini!

Trois jeunes sortirent leur baguette et Blaise sortit la sienne. Drago leva les yeux et soupira. Blaise n'avait pas que le monde parle de lui, lui il s'en foutait. Se levant et allant vers son meilleur ami, il prit sa baguette et regarda son ami pour qu'il le suit. Déçu de ne pas terminer sa baguarre, Blaise suivit Drago, mais un sort frappa Drago dans son dos. Tombant à toute allure, Blaise attrapa de justesse le Serpentard. Les autres élèves rirent en chœur, mais Severus sortit de son ombre à ce moment précis. Le silence retentit dans toute la salle commune des Serpentards. Effrayés, les Serpentards essayèrent de s'en sortir, mais un regard très sombre suffit pour immobiliser les élèves.

-Dray… S'il-te-plait… Répond moi…

-M. Zabini, j'aimerais observer mon neveu.

-Désolé, Directeur…

Severus se pencha vers son neveu et analysa. Le sort qu'il avait reçu était une magie noire. Il se leva et fit éviter Drago.

-Je vous préviens, je sais exactement combien vous êtes dans cette salle et qui est présent. Lorsque je vais revenir, je veux que votre présence soit toujours dans la salle commune et si, par malheur, un de vous est manquant, croyez-moi que votre punition sera plus terrible que tout ce que vous aviez déjà eu! Croyez-moi aussi que je n'hésiterais pas à envoyer un hibou à vos parents, ainsi pour certains d'entre vous, à vous-savez-qui! Maintenant, je vous demande de rester ici et je reviendrais dans une heure environ.

-D'accord, Monsieur.

-Oh, ce n'est pas que je reviens d'ici une heure que vous pouviez vous promenez pendant ce temps! Je compte sur vous pour rester et croyez-moi, je saurais si vous partez, n'oublier pas que dans l'établissement de Poudlard, tout ce sait!

Sur ce, Severus partit vers l'infirmerie avec Drago. Les étudiants étaient très silencieux et personne n'osait dire un seul mot.

**10 minutes plus tard **

-C'est chiant! Je ne peux même pas aller à la salle de bain ? Demanda Pansy.

-Bah, tu peux, mais je ne sais pas si Severus sera content.

-Il peut aller chier! Ce cher Severus! Être aussi attentionné envers Malefoy, il doit être un traitre à tu-sais-qui.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Crabbe. Continua Pansy. Parce que, comme Severus a dit, tout ce sait dans le château et je ne sais pas s'il serait content d'apprendre que tu doutes sur sa fidélité envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres!

-Ça va, je suis juste en colère.

-Je crois que tout le monde, ici présent, est en colère. Par contre, pour ma part c'est sûre le crétin qui a envoyé le sort à Drago!

-C'est beau Blaise! Retentit une voix.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça, Graham?

-C'est sûre voyons, petit enfant de merde!

-C'est beau, Terence!

-Millicent n'est pas tout rose, lui non plus! Affirma Graham.

-Hey! Je n'ai rien fait pour une fois!

-Vous me saoulez! S'écria Pansy. Je dois simplement aller aux toilettes, je ne voulais pas un débat sur quelle famille est mieux qu'une autre!

Le silence retentit.

**30 minutes plus tard **

-C'EST LONG!

-On sait, Daphné!

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui fou Severus, pour l'amour de Merlin!

-Il essaie de sauver Drago! S'écria Blaise.

-Avoue qu'il l'avait bien cherché!

-C'est ça le problème, il n'avait rien fait! Vous l'aviez attaqué pour des putains de rumeurs!

-Tu nous dis que ce n'est pas vrai, que Drago Malefoy ne fréquente pas les Gryffondors.

-Comme si ça vous intéressait vraiment! Pis, dites-moi ce que ça va vous foutre que Drago Malefoy fréquente des Gryffondors?!

-Blaise, nous sommes des Serpentards, tenta Pansy, on ne parle pas avec des Gryffondors, sauf pour les insultés.

-Et si vous aviez tout faux? Vous imaginez que tout est erroné, que toutes nos croyances proviennent d'une simple dispute entre Salazar et Godric?

-De quoi tu parles, Blaise? Demanda Daphné.

-Rien…

Le silence retentit de nouveau.

**45 minutes plus tard**

-Quelqu'un peut me faire un sort pour m'enlever mon envie?

-Pansy, tu es sérieuse?

-J'ai vraiment envie et j'ai peur de quitter la salle pour aller aux toilettes…

-Rwa! Viens avec moi!

Blaise se leva et tendit la main à Pansy. Elle prit sa main et suivit son ami. Il l'avait amené aux toilettes des garçons. Les toilettes des filles étaient dans le dortoir des filles, qui étaient légèrement plus loin, mais celui des garçons étaient pratiquement proche de la salle commune. De plus, il savait que Severus comprendrait la situation, surtout que ça faisait plus de 45 minutes qu'elle se retenait. Après que Pansy avait été aux toilettes, ils retournèrent dans la salle commune et attendirent, encore, après le professeur.

**50 minutes plus tard**

-Il fait exprès?

-Qui ?

-Severus!?

-Bah, le sort qu'il a reçu était une magie noire, c'est un long traitement.

-Tu as l'air de connaître la magie noire, Millicent.

-Oh, mais ferme-là! Toi aussi tu connais beaucoup de choses sur la magie noire!

-Pas tant.

-Arrête de mentir, Blaise, on sait tous que tu connais bien la magie!

-Oui, la magie, mais pas nécessairement la magie noire!

-Arrêtés! Supplia Daphné.

Le silence fut de nouveau présent dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

.

Severus était anéanti, il n'avait aucune idée si Drago Malefoy allait s'en sortir. Après une heure d'attente, l'infirmière lui confirma qu'il sera rétabli, mais que l'adolescent devrait rester au lit pendant une semaine. Soulagé, Severus retourna vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Il reprit son masque sévère et lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il regarda tous les étudiants présents : Blaise, Millicent, Graham, Pansy, Daphné, Théodore, Terence, Harper, Adrian, Crabbe et Goyle.

-Expliquer moi ce qui s'est passé.

-Une chicane.

-Vous voulez être plus implicite, Terence?

-Désolé, mais j'étais peut-être présent dans la salle, mais je n'ai aucunement rapport avec ce qui s'est passé avec la magie. La seule chose que j'ai fait, c'est que je discutais avec Harper, Graham et Adrian des… Des rumeurs sur Drago.

-D'accord. Vous?

-Pansy et moi parlons de tout et de rien. Nous n'étions aucunement rattachées à ce qui s'est passé.

-En effet. Vous?

-J'étais avec Crabbe et Goyle, confirma Millicent.

-C'est eux autres qui ont voulu m'attaquer. Affirma Blaise, mais Drago est arrivé et il m'a dit qu'on devrait partir, nous avions tourné le dos et un sort a touché Dray.

-Bien, qui a lancé le sort?

-Ce n'est pas moi! S'écrièrent tous les voix, tous, sauf une voix.

-Théodore?

-Hein? Désolé, je n'écoutais pas. Je ne suis pas au courant des histoires, j'étais assis dans un divan et je lisais la Gazette.

-Bizarre, je ne me rappelle pas que tu lisais la Gazette. Commença Goyle.

-Tu es tellement con que tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Goyle.

-Ça suffit tous les deux! S'énerva Severus. Je ne veux plus vous voir et je vous signale que je vais découvrir la vérité tôt ou tard, donc soit vous êtes honnête maintenant ou…

-Monsieur, s'énerva Terence, je n'ai aucune idée de qui! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est présent qu'on a nécessairement vu la scène! Pansy et Daphné étaient en train de parler, tout comme nous trois. Et oui, Goyle, Crabbe et Millicent ont essayé d'attaquer Blaise, mais c'était à Blaise qu'ils s'attaquaient et non à Malefoy. Voyant le regard noir du Directeur, Terence reprit son explication dans un état plus doux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils auraient blessé Blaise et non lui…

-C'est un bon point que tu viens d'éclaircir, Terence. Conclu Severus. Je vous demanderai d'aller dans votre dortoir et je ne veux entendre aucun son! Ô, j'oubliais. La personne qui a fait ce geste envers Drago, qui que tu sois, je vais découvrir et crois-moi, tu connaîtras ma colère.

Sur ces paroles, Severus partit, en laissant tous les élèves présents dans un silence très lourd. Pansy et Daphné se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et partirent vers leur dortoir. Les trois jeunes, qui parlaient des rumeurs de Drago allèrent eux-aussi vers leur dortoir. Puis, Goyle, Crabbe et Millicent. Blaise regarda longuement Théodore. Il était neutre, n'affichait aucune émotion. C'est un comportement qu'il avait longuement étudié, sur son meilleur ami, et les seules fois qu'il était ainsi, c'est quand il devait faire une chose terrible. Théodore se leva et alla en direction de Blaise. Il déposa une main sur son épaule et commença à ouvrir la bouche.

-Hey, je suis autant inquiet que toi, pour Dray. On ne saura pas c'est qui avant que Severus le découvre. Viens dormir.

Il dépassa Blaise et il partit vers son dortoir. Il regarda pendant plusieurs minutes dans le vide. Le Serpentard ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation, il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose avec leur confrère. Il partit vers son dortoir, puis au dernier moment, il fit demi-tour.

.

Harry lisait, encore, un livre qui n'était nullement intéressant. Il ferma après plusieurs minutes et il soupira bruyamment. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette porte mystérieuse. Cela faisait beaucoup de temps qu'ils cherchaient une réponse et la seule conclusion qu'ils avaient reçu était des fausses pistes. Il soupira de nouveau, sans savoir où cette histoire irait. Puis, il leva la tête et Hermione avait le fixe. Elle était magnifique quand elle était dans ses pensées. C'est comme si toute espoir pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Elle avait tellement serein. Hermione ferma les yeux, comme si elle avait eu une pensée négative et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Un petit sourire ce dessina sur son visage.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parfaitement, veux-tu me dire à quoi tu pensais?

\- Oh, je ne pensais à rien d'important…

Harry détourna ses yeux vers sa lecture et il vit quelque chose.

-Mione….

-Oui?

-J'ai trouvé un indice!

-Sérieux ? Dis-moi ça!

Hermione s'était levée rapidement et elle était déjà assise sur le même divan qu'Harry. Elle avait un large sourire, elle était tellement contente qu'Harry ait trouvé un indice.

-Il explique que l'amour doit être vécu par toutes les façons.

-Hein?

-Je t'explique. Je suis en train de lire sur les sortilèges créés par amour. Une des façons de faire un contre sort du sort d'amour est d'avoir tous les types d'amour réunis dans la même pièce. Donc, si on y va logiquement, il y a le type d'amour hétérosexuel…

-Homosexuel…

-Oui, mais ce qui sera assez compliqué, c'est qu'on a besoin de toutes les sortes d'amour. Donc, fraternel, amoureuse, amitié…

-Merlin! Ça va être compliqué!

-Oui…

-Au moins, on est avancé. Sourit Hermione.

Harry s'en allait parler, mais une personne apparue dans la pièce. Il regarda le Serpentard.

-Blaise?

-Drago est à l'infirmerie et je crois qu'on a de graves problèmes.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Je suis désolée pour ce post en retard, il me reste trois semaines à ma session et croyez-moi, je suis en pleins rush de sessions! (Rush de session se traduit à étudier, faire des travaux de 15 pages minimun, corriger mes fautes, lire des livres, écouter des épisodes pour un cours (et oui, j'écoute une série dans un de mes cours O.o) Faire plus de quatre travaux en même temps, comportant des guides, des outils (que je dois fabriquer de mes propres mains), etc.! Bref, je suis épuisée! Mais, je suis gentille et j'ai trouvé un petit trou pour vous mettre la suite de mon histoire._

_PS: Si l'information pour la porte est vraiment pas claire, c'est très simple : les héros ont besoin de toutes sortes d'amour pour ouvrir la porte XD_

_PS2 : Je tiens à vous dire merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre à tous vos reviews. Par contre, je vous dis merci et j'apprécie que vous suivez toujours mon histoire :)_

_PS3 : J'ai quelques problèmes au niveau personnel, donc ma fic prendra plus de temps avant d'avoir la suite. Je tiens à vous informez qu'il est bientôt fini, car il ne reste qu'ouvrir la porte, le procès, ainsi que conclure toutes les relations de mes personnages. De plus, j'aime recevoir des défi de futurs fanfiction que je pourrais écrire, donc si vous aviez des idées, faites moi savoir :D_

_Une petite review? :)_

_Bise, _

_Zaza~ _

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Une semaine très difficile.

Drago ouvra un œil, douloureusement. Tous ses membres lui faisaient très mal. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger un doigt. Il tourna sa tête, difficilement et une voix retentie.

-Drago… J'étais tellement inquiet.

Severus se leva et alla au chevet de son neveu. Il regarda dans ses yeux, puis comprit que son neveu avait plusieurs questions.

-Tu as reçu un sortilège de magie noire, il y a quatre heures. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé qui a fait ça. Hermione va bien.

-Pour…quoi…

-Je ne sais pas, chut. Ne parle pas, ça te fera mal.

-Aïe…

Severus posa sa main sur son front et caressa ses cheveux.

-J'ai eu des nouvelles de ta mère… Les yeux de Drago s'illuminèrent. Il regarda avec attention son parrain et espérait de tout cœur que sa mère aille bien.

-Elle va bien, le procès a commencé et Lucius affirme que ce n'est pas vrai. Par contre, je suis convié et crois-moi je dirais la vérité. Que je t'ai déjà vu après avoir reçu des doloris. Reposes-toi maintenant, je vais revenir tôt ce matin.

Faisant un petit signe de la tête, Drago s'endormit tout de suite après que Severus se soit levé.

.

-Drago est à l'INFIRMERIE!

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas le problème…

-Ce n'est pas le problème! Drago est à l'infirmerie et toi tu penses qui y a pire que ça!

-Oui…

-Hermione, laisse Blaise parler. Au lieu de l'interrompe au deux secondes!

-Désolée…

-Je peux expliquer?

-Oui.

-Bon, Drago s'est fait attaquer par quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas qui, mais j'ai une petite idée. J'étais avec Drago et j'ai entendu des plus jeunes que nous parler sur les rumeurs de Drago, je me suis emporté et Crabbe, Goyle et Millicent se sont levés pour essayer de m'affronter. Drago est venu me chercher et on s'en allait quand un sort à surgit de nulle part. Severus est arrivé, très vite d'ailleurs… Et il a examiné Drago. Ensuite, il l'a amené à l'infirmerie et tous ceux qui étaient dans la salle commune devaient rester. Il y avait Graham, Pansy, Daphné, Goyle, Crabbe, Millicent, Harper, Graham, Adrian, Terence, Théodore et moi. On était douze et les douze affirment qu'on a pas attaqué Drago, pour ma part, c'est sûre que ce n'est pas moi.

-Quel est le problème alors?

-Le problème, Hermione, c'est que je suis certaine que Théodore est celui qui a lancé le sort.

-Théo? Nan, impossible! Il ne serait pas capable de lui faire ça, Blaise…

-J'ai des fortes raisons de pensée que c'est lui, mais je peux me tromper… On était douze…

-Peut-être que ce n'est même pas quelqu'un qui était visible? Commenta Harry.

-Non, Severus l'aurait senti… Je… Je ne veux pas que ça soit Théodore, mais on ne peut pas le retirer des soupçons… Il était assez bizarre…

-Impossible ! Théodore ne ferait pas ça!

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Parce qu'il aime bien Ginny!

-…

-Quoi?

-…

-Blaise! Accouche!

-Ah, non, je ne peux pas accoucher, désolé…

-Blaise!

-Théodore n'a jamais ressenti des sentiments envers une personne! Il ne ressent même pas de l'amour pour sa famille, donc ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit en amour avec Ginny.

-Mais… Il avait embrassé Ginny…

-Selon moi, je crois qu'on a surestimé Théodore. Conclut Harry.

-Faudra faire une petite enquête…

-Pauvre Ginny… Termina Hermione.

.

-Et là?

-Non…

-Maintenant?

-Non…

-Et…

-Si tu me demandes encore une fois, je te jure, Mione, je t'envoie un sort!

Hermione se redressa et posa ses épaules sur le divan de la salle sur demande. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait appris que Drago était à l'infirmerie. Severus avait refusé toutes visites pour son neveu et demandait à Pomfresh de surveiller. Il était rendu très protecteur, même Blaise ne pouvait pas aller voir son meilleur ami. Heureusement, avant chaque cours de potion, Severus affirme que l'état de Drago s'améliore et qu'il s'en sort très bien. Cela faisait deux heures qu'Hermione était dans la salle va-et-vient et elle s'ennuyait. Il avait préparé une petite enquête pour Théodore, en fait, ils allèrent poser de nombreuses questions, en essayant d'être subtil. Le but premier étant de savoir si Théodore Nott avait lancé le sort de magie noire. Le deuxième but, qui était simplement pour Hermione, était de savoir s'il avait vraiment des sentiments pour Ginny. Elle ne voulait pas blesser son amie, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il joue d'elle. Respirant bruyamment, elle se leva et marcha de droite à gauche.

-Tu ne peux pas rester deux minutes sans rien faire ? Demanda exaspéré Harry.

-Désolée…

La porte s'ouvrit et Théodore Nott entra.

.

_~Pensée d'Hermione_

_Je ne me sens tellement pas bien… Sa présence ne me rassure pas. Pourtant j'étais certaine qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres Serpentards. Est-ce que nous nous sommes vraiment trompés sur son apparence et sur qui il était vraiment? Pourquoi il nous ferait ça? Son regard est tellement sombre, je n'avais jamais remarqué ses traits. Ses yeux sombres, son visage fermé, ses cheveux fermés. Est-ce qu'il a la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras? S'il a la marque, est-ce que c'est vraiment lui qui le voulait ou c'était son père? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il reste en face de nous, sans rien dire… Quoi qu'on ne dit pas plus grand-chose… _

_~Pensée d'Harry~_

_Il est vraiment bizarre. Blaise est aussi bizarre… Est-ce qu'il a eu une histoire entre ces deux-là? Euh… Est-ce que tu t'entends parler, Harry? Tu es vraiment inquiet pour une peut-être relation entre Théodore Nott et Blaise. J'imagine qu'il doit vraiment aimer Ginny… Non, finalement, c'est certain qu'il doit jouer le jeu! Il n'était même pas venu voir Drago pendant tout le début de l'année et tout d'un coup il veut devenir notre ami… Je crois que je dois savoir s'il a vraiment eu une relation entre Blaise et lui… Euh… Je veux dire, je dois savoir s'il joue à un jeu et qu'il est au service de Voldemort!_

_~Pensée de Blaise~_

_Il cache quelque chose, j'en suis certain! Il n'est pas comme avant! Il aurait souri, il aurait dit salut ou il aurait demandé comment qu'on va. Il sait qui se passe quelque chose et qu'on le sait. Il a son regard noir, ses traits noirs. J'ai trouvé qui a fait du mal à Drago et je l'ai su dès le début! Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait s'en sortir! PFF! Il m'a mal jugé, ce pauvre Nott! Ha! Je suis si fier de moi! J'ai su dès le début qu'il n'était pas tout rose et j'avais raison! Yeah! *Saute dans sa tête* Ok, Blaise, calme tes hormones! _

_~Pensée de Théodore~ _

_Ne pas me faire remarquer, ne pas me faire prendre, ne pas avoir l'air trop suspect… Quand le seigneur des Ténèbres va savoir que j'ai utilisé un sort de magie noire sur Drago… Je voulais qu'il retourne chez lui, comme il me l'avait demandé, mais je ne veux pas qu'il retrouve son père… Pas après que j'aie vu ses marques… Mais je ne peux pas lui tenir tête, je ne suis pas comme Drago. Je ne suis pas capable de plus mentir. Mon père va me déshériter. Il va me tuer. Je ne suis même pas capable d'envoyer un sort subtilement. Blaise a découvert tout de suite, quoi qu'il _est_ bon dans ce genre de choses… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Je ne peux pas leur demander de l'aide… Ils ne voudront jamais… Je ne me sens pas bien… Merlin… Aides-moi!_

-Je le savais! Cria Blaise.

-C'est lui!?

-Oui, confirma Harry. C'est toi qui as lancé le sort à Drago.

Théodore regardait les trois personnes en face de lui, mentir serait une terrible solution… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien faire? Il ne peut pas s'en sauver. Il est pris au piège. Théodore regarda chaque regard et il fondit en larme. Trop de pression. Un trop pleins. Il s'agenouillât au sol et il laissa ses larmes coulées. Tout le monde qui était présent dans la salle laissa le temps nécessaire au Serpentard de reprendre ses esprits. Blaise se sentit très mal, tout d'un coup. Harry semblait très mal à l'aise et il regarda un peu partout dans la pièce. Hermione ne quittait pas des yeux Théodore, il avait beau avoir beaucoup de souffrances, elle voulait avoir le cœur nette. Prenant de grande respiration, elle était prête à demander son ultime question.

-Est-ce que tu as lancé le sort pour tuer Drago?

-Non! Jamais je n'aurais été capable de tuer quelqu'un! Je devais le faire, Hermione! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir cette pression jour et nuit qui te hante! Cette voix me hante dans mon sommeil, je panique.

Blaise s'approcha de Théodore et demanda d'une voix posée.

-Tu veux de l'aide?

Théodore releva la tête et une lueur d'espoir se fit voir dans ses yeux. Il regardait Blaise et suppliait presque d'avoir une réponse maintenant.

-On peut l'aider, n'est-ce pas?

-Si c'est ce qu'il veut vraiment.

-Hermione, crois-moi, je ne veux pas être un Mangemort.

-Montre-moi ton bras gauche!

-je l'ai…

Les trois jeunes se regardèrent, apeurés. Théodore Nott avait la marque des Ténèbres et il était dans leur groupe d'ami! Il avait avancé avec eux, il avait commencé à faire, lui aussi, des recherches pour la fameuse porte et il avait cette marque sur le bras. Hermione était dégoutée de constater que le seigneur des Ténèbres avait autant de pouvoir sur la famille de Théodore. Blaise recula d'un pas, il n'était pas épeuré, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de son ami. Harry resta en silence, sans changement. Il réfléchissait. Théodore avait l'air tellement sincère. En même temps, il pouvait jouer le jeu. Un dilemme immense envahit l'esprit des trois adolescents. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir face aux émotions de Théodore. À vrai dire, ils croyaient qu'il allait mentir et jouer la carte de l'innocent, mais le connaitre s'est produit.

Théodore se leva et essuya ses larmes.

-Je suis désolé, je m'en vais.

Il partit sans se retourner.

Harry, Blaise et Hermione restèrent debout, à fixer la porte, sans bouger. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait se produire.

.

Après avoir passé une heure à expliquer à Blaise la nouvelle découverte, le groupe d'ami avait finalement réussit à réunir tous les styles d'amour.

-Bon, finalement, on a simplement besoin de tous les genres d'amour, c'est ça?

-Bravo Blaise!

-Oh, ça va…

-Donc, on a écrit tous les sortes d'amour qu'on peut avoir. Sourit Hermione.

-Énumères-moi ça, jeune lionne!

-Premièrement, il y a l'amour avec un homme et une femme, donc hétérosexuelle. Ensuite, il y a l'homosexuel, un amour fraternelle, un amour-haine, un amour d'amitié, une amitié entre une fille et un garçon, une amitié entre deux filles, une amitié entre deux garçons, une amitié entre un frère et sa sœur (aussi frère-frère et sœur-sœur), une amitié entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, une amitié entre Serpentard et Serdaigle, etc.

-Oh mon dieu! Ça va être compliqué!

-En effet…

-Tu es en train de dire que c'est quasiment infaisable? Demanda Harry.

-C'est compliqué, mais faisable. Nous avons un amour entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, il ne manque plus que Gryffondor-Serdaigle, Gryffondor-Pousouffle, Pousouffle-Serdaigle, Serpentard-Pousouffle, Pousouffle-Pousouffle…

-On a compris!

-Désolée…

-C'est du suicide…

-Mais, je ne crois pas que ça soit si intense… Je veux dire, ce que j'ai compris, pour ma part, désolé Hermione, c'est qu'on devait avoir chaque catégorie de sorte d'amour, donc hétérosexuelle, homosexuelle, fraternelle, etc.

-Je crois que vous avez tous les deux raisons, mais je crois qu'on doit avoir tous les maisons. Salazar et Godric voulaient qu'on laisse de côté toutes les croyances entre les différentes maisons. Si je comprends bien, on doit avoir tous les sortes d'amours, mais avec tous les maisons. Une fois qu'on a trouvé avec tous les maisons, on va être correct!

-Je crois que tu as bien résumé, Blaise. Confirma Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Hermione?

-Je crois qu'on devrait attendre Drago, pour la suite.

-Tu as raison. Laissons Drago trancher sur ce! Je vais dormir, je suis vraiment fatigué!

-Blaise?

-Oui, Harry?

-Tu as déjà couché avec Théodore?

Blaise ferma plusieurs fois ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas d'où il sortait cette information.

-Non. Aller, j'y vais, bonne nuit, les lions!

Blaise partit en laissant sa main dans les airs, pour un petit au revoir. Quand il quitta la pièce, Hermione se tourna vers Harry, avec un regard soutenu.

-Arrête, ça faisait plus de la moitié de la journée que j'avais cette pensée…

-Tu es vraiment jaloux?

-Jaloux? Moi? Hermione, tu ne vas vraiment pas bien!

Harry quitta la pièce, à son tour. Hermione regarda la porte et sourit, décidément, ses amis étaient de drôle de numéro.


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonsoir tout le monde! _

_Je suis vraiment navrée du temps que cela à pris avant que je puisse publier la suite. Je sens que certains seront déçue de la courte chapitre qui vous attends, MAIS, il me fallait faire une petite suite avant de faire le reste. _

_J'attends vos reviews :3_

_Au plaisir, _

_Izaza_

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Retour du Prince.

Drago se leva du lit après une semaine interminable. Severus était venu chaque jour et il était trop protecteur selon Drago. Par contre, il était content que son parrain ne décide pas de partir et de l'abandonner, suite à ses décisions. Severus était resté calme et froid, mais il lui avait fait savoir qu'il préférait qu'il soit ami avec des personnes comme Hermione ou Harry qu'avec Terrence, Crabbe, Goyle ou Millicent. Le Directeur de Serpentard savait que son neveu courait un grave danger, surtout avec l'incident qui venait de se produire. Une semaine avait suffi pour que Severus découvre qui avait réellement fait subir ça à son neveu. Il n'avait rien dit au Directeur, Albus, car il voulait être certain de ses pensées et de son intuition. Drago se leva, péniblement, et alla vers la salle de bain de son parrain. Il avait vécu toute la semaine chez ses appartements et Severus a assuré qu'il ne perd rien dans son cheminement scolaire. Le Serpentard s'assit sur le divan, en face de son parrain. Severus lisait un livre sur les potions rares et Drago regarda tous ses bouquins. Son oncle adorait lire et Drago trouvait cela inutile, mais avec tous les recherches qu'il avait fait avec Hermione, Harry, Blaise et Ginny, il trouvait que la lecture n'était pas si inutile que ça. Puis, son regard tomba sur un vieux roman. On ne voyait plus les écritures, tellement qu'il était vieux et Drago se demanda ce qui pouvait bien renfermer. Un livre qui semblait tellement intéressant.

-Drago, je te parle.

-Oui, Professeur?

-Je t'ai demandé si tu avais hâte de retourner dans les cours.

-Seulement le cours de potion, Professeur.

-Tu peux m'appeler Severus, Drago. Nous sommes que tous les deux.

-Je sais, mais je veux me réhabituer. Je n'ai fait que ça, vous appelez par Severus depuis une semaine.

-En effet.

-Severus?

Severus leva la tête de son roman et observa son neveu, rare était les moments où il l'appelait par son prénom.

-Oui, Drago?

-Que renferme le vieux livre?

Severus leva la tête vers l'œuvre que son neveu parlait. Il prit le livre et le donna à son filleul. Drago regardait chaque détail de cet ouvrage et lit le titre, qui était pratiquement effacé.

-«La vie secrète de Salazar Serpentard. » Severus, jamais je n'ai entendu que Salazar avait un livre sur sa vie secrète.

-Salazar cachait énormément de choses à ses amis, Drago. Tu sais, ce roman fut un de mes meilleures trouvailles et je te laisse lire. Par contre, je veux que tu me le rapportes dès que tu auras terminé. Surtout, Drago, ne juge pas les gestes et les choix de Salazar. Il était un humain, comme toi et moi et il a fait bien des bêtises.

-Promis, Professeur.

.

Drago était maintenant devant la porte de la grande salle. Il n'osait pas franchir le seuil de la porte, puisqu'il sera de retour dans la communauté. Il était, à vrai dire, très bien chez son parrain, même si ses amis lui manquaient. Surtout Hermione. Il tendit sa main vers la poignée et ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec. Tous les élèves de l'école se mirent à se taire et à regarder le jeune Serpentard. Malefoy avança lentement, la tête haute, vers sa table et offrir aucun regard sur les autres maisons. Hermione baissa sa tête, déçue que celui qu'elle aime n'ose pas regarder son regard. Drago arriva enfin à sa table et s'assit à côté de Blaise. Celui-ci regardait son ami et fit un signe de tête. Blaise détacha son regard au Prince des Serpentards et fit un signe à quelqu'un. Tous les Serpentards qui étaient autour de ces deux-là ne sauront jamais qui Blaise avait regardé.

Plus loin, à la table des Gryffondors, Ronald était un peu trop enjoué par le retour de Drago.

-À sa place, je ne serais même pas resté deux jours cloués au lit! S'énerva Ron.

-Ouais, mais c'est un pleurnicheur!

-T'ais-toi!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui avait le visage rouge de colère.

-Pardon ? Demanda Ron, en se levant pour rejoindre son ancienne amie.

-Je te demande d'arrêter de dire des conneries sur Drago Malefoy! Il n'est peut-être pas un Gryffondor, mais il est beaucoup plus courageux et fort que toi! Il te battrait les doigts dans le nez et tu serais à terre bien avant que tu aurais lancé qu'un seul sort! Donc, pour la première fois de ma vie, je te demande de te taire et de le laisser vivre en paix! Depuis maintenant six ans que tu t'acharnes sur lui, que tu lui lances des pines par si par-là, que tu lui fais la vie dure, que tu t'arranges pour qu'il soit en retenu. Alors, laisse le tranquille!

Toute la salle fut silencieuse. Drago ne bougea pas d'un pouce et regarda Hermione. Pour la première fois depuis cet hiver, Hermione avait pris sa défense, mais pas dans la salle sur demande, comme dans les premiers temps, devant toute l'école! Il était ravi, mais en même temps frustrer du manque de jugement d'Hermione. Puis, après réflexion, il observa que ce n'est que des jugements que les Serpentards ont sur les Gryffondors. Il se leva, d'un geste rapide et alla rejoindre Hermione à la table des Gryffondors. Celle-ci c'était levée de colère, lorsqu'elle avait entendu Ronald. Elle se tourna lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher, puis, en face d'elle, avait l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis plusieurs mois. Drago regardait dans les yeux de la jeune fille et d'un geste lent, pris sa joue et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Surprise, elle le laissa faire, puis elle déposa des bras autour du cou du Serpentard. Drago embrassa tendrement la jeune fille qu'il aimait depuis plusieurs mois. Après plusieurs minutes, les deux tourtereaux se libérèrent et ils reprirent leur respiration, sans écouter les commentaires haineux des Gryffondors et les Serpentards, ils se remirent dans leur mouvement et s'embrassèrent de nouveaux. Puis, le silence se fut dans la grande salle. Personne n'osait parler, personne n'osait bouger. Après de nombreuses minutes, une main d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Ce fut Harry Potter lui-même qui ouvrit le bail. Puis, suivit de Ginny. Blaise, Dumbledore, Minerva, Remus, Severus (très subtilement) et de plusieurs étudiants continuèrent d'applaudir. Pour finir, tous les étudiants ou presque applaudissement les deux amoureux qui avouaient leur amour au grand jour.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hum? Allô? _

_Oui, je suis tout à fait navrée de mon retard, plus que tardive, pour la suite. En fait, j'étais vraiment en manque d'inspiration et mon syndrome de la page blanche à durer plusieurs... semaines? _

_J'espère que vous allez autant apprécié ma Fic' et, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est bientôt fini. Il manque que cinq chapitres pour tout conclure. Malheureusement, celui-ci est très courte, car ce fut un chapitre difficile à écrire. _

_Une petite review ? :)_

_Bonne soirée ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Un amour afficher au grand jour.

-Drago Malefoy avec Hermione Granger.

-Vous saviez que Drago est amoureux d'une sang-de-bourde?

-Hermione est avec Drago!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve?

-Qu'est-ce qui lui trouve!

Sujet du jour : Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Depuis deux heures, depuis le moment où Drago s'était levé de sa chaise et qui s'était avancé vers la table des Gryffondor, on attendait parler que ces deux personnages. Drago était resté avec Hermione et tous les étudiants les regardaient. Même s'ils avaient fait un choc, tous les étudiants étaient ravis pour les deux amoureux. Tous, sauf un. Ronald Weasley. Il essaya, après quelques reprises, de semer le doute dans les perceptions des personnes, mais seules quelques personnes le suivirent. Pansy en faisait partie. Il était en colère, car tous les étudiants semblaient accepter la relation. Il avait même écrit une lettre aux parents de Drago.

Hermione marcha dans le couloir, seule. Drago lui avait donné un baiser devant tous les étudiants et elle avait réellement apprécié ce moment. Même si, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, elle avait senti tout l'amour qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle. La Gryffondor toucha ses lèvres en mémorisant ce souvenir.

-Elle veut que je recommence? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

-Elle veut que tu lui montres tout l'amour que tu ressens pour elle. Répondit-elle.

Drago s'avança et enserra la jeune femme dans ses bras et tourna Hermione vers lui. Il tendit ses lèvres vers elle et déposa tranquillement ceux-ci sur les siennes. Hermione continua le baiser et ils restèrent un long moment à regarder le regard de l'autre. Les yeux gris de Drago regardaient les yeux noisette de la jeune brune. Il sourit un moment et déposa son front sur celle de sa partenaire.

-Tu m'as vraiment surpris, Mia, quand tu as pris ma défense devant toute la grande salle.

-Tu m'as embrassé devant tous les étudiants et les professeurs.

-Je suis dans la merde.

-Je suis désolée…

-Ne le soit pas! Je veux être avec toi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je ne voudrais pas te perdre.

-Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre, Drago Malefoy.

Drago prit la main de la jeune lionne et l'amèna vers la salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant la porte et elle apparue. Quand Hermione entra dans la pièce, elle vit une belle salle très grande. Un grand salon très luxueux, avec une bibliothèque. Hermione se demanda comment la pièce pouvait faire pour faire apparaître des livres dans la bibliothèque… Elle vit deux autres portes et Drago la prit dans ses bras et l'amena vers l'une d'elle. Quand il ouvrit la porte, on pouvait voir un grand lit avec des draps de couleurs Serpentard et Gryffondor mélangées. Il déposa Hermione sur le lit et embarqua dessus. Il caressa sa partenaire. Hermione sentait son ventre devenir de plus en plus chaud. L'envie était présente et elle désirait fortement que son partenaire enlève ses vêtements. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Drago déposa sa main sur sa hanche et se mit à remonter son chandail. Impatiente, Hermione aida son amoureux à enlever ses vêtements sur elle. D'ailleurs, Drago n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant d'enlever les siens. Tranquillement, il déposa ses lèves dans son cou, puis mordit son oreille. Voulant continuer son petit jeu, il descendit ses lèvres de plus en plus bas, vers ses seins, puis son ventre. Laissant envié Hermione, il remonta pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

-Je dois y aller, mon Parrain insiste pour que je le rencontre suite à mon petit scénario de ce matin.

-Hein? Tu me laisses en plan, comme ça?!

-Oh, ma petite lionne, désolé, mais il m'appelle.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il t'appelle?

-On a un système spécial, quand il a besoin de moi, j'entends sa voix dans ma tête et vice-versa.

-Ah. Tu dois vraiment partir maintenant? Demanda la lionne, en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens dans quelques instants. Sourit-il.

Il quitta la pièce, après lui avoir laisser un doux baiser et partit vers les cachots. Sentant que quelque chose clochait. Il prit la précaution de s'assurer qu'il possédait sa baguette. Puis, quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit que Severus n'était pas seul.

-Professeur, père. Dit-il.

-Je suis déçu, Drago. Commença son père. Tu t'es imprégné de la sang-de-boude!

-Severus…

-Désolé. Répondit simplement celui-ci.

Et sans avertissement, son père envoya un doloris à son fils.

.

Trois jours. Trois jours que Drago Malefoy avait disparu. Hermione était sur le bord de l'hystérique. Elle avait essayé de communiquer avec le professeur Rogue, mais celui ne voulait rien lui dire. Inquiète, elle regarda ses amis.

-Blaise! Si quelqu'un sait où il est, c'est bien toi! Accusa Ginny.

-Désolé, pas vu, comme vous tous.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, commença Hermione, il devait aller voir Rogue. Après, il n'est jamais revenu.

-C'est étrange, poursuivit Harry. Ce n'est pas le genre de Drago.

-S'en doute qu'il a d'autres soucis plus important que ses amis Gryffondors et sa petite amie. Commença une voix menaçante. Il est peut-être parti faire un petit tour dans un lieu froid, pour se rafraichir.

Rogue partit, sans laisser la chance aux jeunes de lui répliquer. Tout le monde répéta ce que le professeur venait de dire et ce fut Nott qui comprit en premier.

-Je sais où il est! S'écria pratiquement Théodore.

-Théo, si c'est encore un piège… Commença Blaise.

-Blaise! Ça m'étonne que tu n'ais pas pigé : un lieu froid pour se rafraichir!

-Dans les cachots. Mais lesquels?

-Bonne question… Continua Nott.

-Vous nous expliquer? Demanda la voix d'Hermione.

.

Le seul était froid et les douleurs qu'il ressentait étaient terribles. Il se leva légèrement pour essayer de regarder l'étendue de ses blessures. Son père lui avait jeté le sort de doloris une vingtaine de fois et, après, il l'avait enfermé dans les cachots. Mais lesquels, il ne pourrait le dire. Tous les cachots des Manoirs anciens se ressemblent. Drago essaya de se lever, mais une voix retentie dans la pénombre.

-Tu ne devrais pas bouger, petit, tes blessures sont très graves.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda le Serpentard.

-Par Salazar, vous êtes Drago Malefoy. Je suis Sirius Black.

-Vous… Vous devrez être mort! Votre cousine, ma tante, Bellatrix vous a tué.

-Faux, elle a essayé de me tuer.

-Vous êtes vivant!

Sirius rit, puis reprit son sérieux.

-Venez vers moi, je vais vous aider à guérir!

-Merci…

Drago essaya de se lever, tranquillement, mais tomba. Alors, ce fut Sirius qui se leva et s'approcha du jeune adolescent. Puis, lentement, il commença à soigner ses blessures et à essayer de refermer ses plaies.


End file.
